Revenge Is A Dish Better Served Cold
by cherbi161
Summary: POST HOGWARTS. COMPLETED. SEQUEL INFO Seduction, Lust, Secrets, Revenge, and Plans made out of Hatred. One letter will change the lives of two wizards with well known prejudices. HRMDRA
1. Answer to My Prayers

**a/n: This is my first ever Fan Fic, I hope you guys like it, I'm really bad at stuff like this but I hope you like and don't make fun of me too much…lol… please don't be mad at me but when I start my summer class I will have less time to update but until then, on with the story ; ) please R&R**

**p.s. I don't own a thing except for the plot….and maybe Tom Felton….shoot I just found out I don't own him either… wipes away a lone tear….. everything in the potterverse belongs to a wonderful woman, J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 1 The Answers to my Prayers

Hermione's POV 

I sat sprawled on my bed like every other day for the past week. I was sadden that school had finally ended but happy for the simple fact that I was now a member of the Order and still had nothing to do. It's been a month since me, Harry, and Ron have graduated from Hogwarts and for a month I have been stuck at my parent's house sprawled out on my bed, constantly thinking.

I had several pamphlets spread out on my desk, some littered the floor and some were on my bed. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life; I didn't know what career I wanted to pursue in the magical world. If it were up to my parents they would snap my wand in half and send me to a muggle university. I didn't want to do that not at all. After taking all the NEWTS and passing all of them with outstanding I kept getting letters everyday from different places to hold a position in the wizarding community, I just couldn't make up my mind. I know that Harry and Ron were definitely becoming Aurors, even though the war is not over I still wonder if it's a promising career.

A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come in." I replied sitting up.

My father sauntered in with an expressionless face; his hazel eyes were blank and his mouth in a frown. He grabbed the chair that was pushed into my desk and sat down in it. I took out my wand and cleaned up the pamphlets and I just looked at him. After looking at each other for about five minutes he finally spoke.

"Look Hermione," He started, "We know that you want to stay in the magical world and help fight Lord whatsit but we need you here. You told us yourself that he is after all people like us, and you're in great danger."

"Dad, I know that I am but I rather fight him face to face then snap my wand and wait for him to come after me." I said trying to flatten my bushy hair. He let out a big sigh.

"Well can you at least think about going to Cambridge for a couple of semesters, since you don't know what you're doing yet?" He asked pushing a hand through his hair.

"Look Dad, don't worry about me everything is going to be ok, I'll decide on something soon." I replied. 'Keep telling yourself that' a voice in my head piped up.

He got up to leave and turned around before he closed the door. "Look, we only want what's best for you okay."

"I know dad, don't think that I don't know that for a minute." I called back.

He shut the door very quietly behind him. I resumed my position on the bed looking at the ceiling. I couldn't take it in here any longer I had to get out of this confining house. I took off the sweatpants I was wearing and put on a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers that matched my red spaghetti strap top. I left a note on my bed just in case my parents got spooked and I apparated to Headquarters for a visit.

Draco's POV 

I have been humiliated only twice in my life, once was when that nutter turned me into a ferret in front of the entire school and the other was when that good for nothing mudblood slapped me in the face. My cheek was stinging in remembrance. Oh how long I vowed my revenge and I wanted to get it but I still haven't come up with the idea on how. And here I am 4 years later still waiting.

I sat sprawled out on my bed staring at the extravagant painting on my ceiling. My green sheets felt cool to the touch as I sat there pondering. I was to get the dark mark in a couple of hours and I was dreading the whole ordeal. Thoughts about school came up, I was finally done at Hogwarts those years were my safe years and now that I was of age I had to take the dark mark or die. Those were my only options unless I could think of another way to hold it off long enough until the war was over. I didn't want to become one of the Dark Lord's followers; I didn't want to become a weak, sniveling nutter like my father. I am Draco Malfoy, a leader, and past Sex god of Slytherin House, not a follower.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack.

"Master Draco, Master Draco, it is time for dinner, your parents await your company." A squeaky voiced piped up.

I got off my bed straightened out my clothes and apparated downstairs. I was standing outside of the dining hall when I checked my appearance once more in a mirror I conjured. Seeing that everything was in order I opened one of the double doors and made my way down the long table to the head of it where my father and mother were waiting patiently. My father would never wait patiently but seeing how he doesn't want to make me mad and refuse the dark mark he waited patiently.

"Mother… Father…." I said before taking my usual seat across from my mother.

"Tonight's the night Draco, how do you feel?" My father voice called out his silver eyes looking over to mine.

"Fine." I replied. 'Just dandy, not to mention scared that I hadn't come up with a plan'

The house elves brought out the first dish of food.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased that you are joining his ranks, he holds a high opinion and a great expectation for you Draco." My father said.

I just looked down at the soup that was warming my face, that's when the thought of the mudblood touching me crossed my mind.

"And what do you think of this situation, Mother." I said looking up at her.

Her eyes were pleading with me, she was on my side she didn't want me to take on the dark mark but she didn't dare disobey my father. She gave my father a weak smile. "Do as your father says, you will be holding up a family tradition."

I thought that my mother would actually stand up for me but she didn't of course, she never does. She doesn't think for herself and she doesn't stand up for herself. The only reason that my father and her were together was to produce an heir and here I was about to throw my life away in service to a crazy half blood murderer who wants to purge that world of all muggles, muggle-borns, and half bloods.

After dinner I went back up to my bedroom and resumed my position on the bed. In an hour's time I would have to go through with the whole ordeal, I tried everything, I was too much of a coward to try and kill myself, but I did try everything, and after two years of knowing my fate I had nothing, no ideas, nothing.

An owl flew into my room through one of the windows. I got up and cross the window to get the letter off of it's leg. It hooted and took off again; since I didn't know whose owl it was I opened the letter, and I began to read. After I finished reading the letter the trademark Malfoy smirk came across my lips, that letter was the answer to all of my prayers, and I knew exactly how to avoid the dark mark for a couple more weeks and I also knew how I could get revenge on the insufferable know it all mudblood at the same time.

After spending a couple hours at Headquarters I decided that it was time for me to leave, but Mrs. Weasley didn't want me to leave until I had something to eat. I sat at the table in the kitchen. This kitchen was slightly larger than the kitchen at Grimauld place but it still had its Weasley charm. Tonks came in, so did Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Tonks took a seat next to me so did Harry, Ginny and Ron sat across from me.

"So when does Auror training start again?" Ginny asked.

"It starts in about six weeks," Harry answered.

"I bet you guys can't wait, can you?" Tonks said twirling her deep purple hair around one of her fingers.

"Nope." Ron said anxiously.

"What about you Hermione?" Tonks added.

I looked down at the wooden table.

"I haven't decided what I wanted to do yet." I replied looking up at her.

"It's okay, it happens all the time dear, you'll find out in due time what you like." Mrs. Weasley said concluding the subject. Soon the topic was turned to Order business and what happened at the previous meeting. They had given up on Ginny knowing about the order business, she was worse then Fred and George, she invented stuff that would make their hair curl and she figured everything out. She still wasn't allowed in the meetings but everyone was so open about the Order now that she really wasn't missing anything.

After the long but very good dinner that Mrs. Weasley served after everyone got back from his or her respective jobs, I finally apparated home. Visiting Harry and Ron was always a good way from escaping my thoughts, and I was doing it more often. They even asked me when I was going to move into headquarters, but my parents wanted me to stay with them until I figured out my life, so I told them no time soon.

After kicking off my shoes and sitting on my bed, a hoot caught my attention. The owl flew over to me and I untied the note that was on it's leg and it flew off out my opened window. I looked down at the letter and I read it once, I then read it one more time to make sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me. I let out a sigh of relief and lay down on my bed. I finally had the answers to my prayers.

a/n: and there it is my first chapter, I hope youguys like it, please R&R

...as always Cherbi161


	2. Avoidance and Acceptance

A/n: hey y'all its me again… I really hope that u liked the chapter, I'm really bad w. suspense and cliffies but I thought I did a pretty ok job

**Thanks to my new beta dracos-sexy-bitch for leaving my one and only review…. I feel loved…lol…she will be taking her new position as of right now**

**Enough about me, as boring as my life is, onward with the story**

**p.s. I don't own anything except for the plot….I may not own Tom Felton but I do own Sean Biggerstaff……oh darn it I just found out I don't own him either….when will this world stop being so cruel to me….lol….ONWARD HO**

**p.p.s. Snape is in hiding at the Order because Voldemort did find out that he was a SPY for the Order**

* * *

Chapter 2 Avoidance and Acceptance

I let out a big sigh of relief, my dreams had finally come true, I Draco Malfoy, would be put in the highest seat on the Dark Lord's throne, and without getting the dark mark impaled on my perfect skin. Brilliant, bloody brilliant. Now all I have to do is make the crazy half blood nutter take the bait, but how?

I reread the letter once again, and then prepared for the initiation. I put on the dark robes and realized that I would have to wear the hood that would cover my beautiful face. Those sniveling idiots were strong by numbers but didn't want to show their faces, I really wonder if my father has gone nuts. I put the letter in my pocket and apparated downstairs. My father was already there in his robes, waiting for the mark to be burned into his flesh signaling that it was time to appear before the Dark Lord. I could see his silver eyes glistening through the slits of his hood. I have never been more afraid of my father; his eyes had a look of anxiousness, excitement, and pride, with a glint of insanity and madness.

"Now Draco, you need to follow a couple of rules in the Dark Lord's presence." My father drawled, "First, you mustn't kiss the hem of his robes, because you are not a fully fledged death eater, but you may bow. Second, you must call him only Master, or Dark Lord, or My Lord, don't speak of his name or his muggle name. Last but not least, you must not speak until you're spoken to."

I nodded my head slightly to show him that I understood.

After a few minutes of waiting he clutched his left forearm and walked over to me, he grasped my shoulder with one of his black gloves, and we apparated. We arrived in a very dank and musty old house, there were candles floating everywhere as we made our way down the dust-ridden corridor. An awful stench reached my nose and I fought desperately to keep from showing my displeasure. It smelled of rotten flesh, and it was far from agreeable.

How anyone could live like this, I couldn't comprehend. It was so dark, so large. The corridor seemed endless, with open doors on either side of me, and on occasion I could see a pair of eyes staring at me maliciously from the dark. Our footsteps echoed on the stone floor as we walked along. I glanced up at my father to gage his reaction to this place, but he stared resolutely ahead. I supposed he was used to it, after all.

All I could think about as we were walking was how much money my father spent on this cause and they couldn't even find anyone to at least sweep the floor, they were all nutters. We walked into a room at the end of the hall, where a warm fire was lighting the dark room and about fifty death eaters were surrounding a high backed chair that was placed in the center of the room, facing the fire. There were about five other hooded figures inside the circle standing a couple feet from the chair, and I took my place next to them

The voices around the circle soon became silent. The Dark Lord's chair was swung around and the first person on the right of the circle began kissing the hem of his robes. I watched as everyone in the circle took their turns at kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. As soon as everyone was finished, he turned expectantly at us. As soon as I started to give a bow, one of the new recruits decided that it was his turn to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes. The boy got up clumsily and took his place back in line. I gave my short bow, and so did the other four recruits. Voldemort twirled his wand between his thin skeleton like fingers as he began walking up and down our small line, his face etched in anger, his gleaming red eyes were narrowed when he came up to the recruit who had dared to kiss his robes.

"Crucio." He said pointing his want to the recruit. He fell to the floor, and ear splitting screams soon echoed around the darkly lit room. Voldemort lifted the curse. "Crabbe," he said fixing his gaze on a towering figure in the circle, "I thought you told your son about my little rules. Apparently you haven't, and for this you must pay dearly. Crucio." Ear-splitting screams sounded throughout the room once more. Voldemort soon lifted the curse. Both men were still shaking on the floor. Crabbe was here, and the guy next to him must be Goyle. Nott and Zabini had to be here also but who was the girl? While this whole ordeal was going on I stood in the same position never faltering, never moving, and I knew my father was beaming with pride at the current situation.

Voldemort moved back to his high backed chair and began speaking.

"Today is the day that your loyalty will be tested and your skills will be acquired. You, like the many you see before you, have realized that this world should be purged of the dirty blood that pollutes the very air we breathe. Not only that but you should have realized by now that there is no good or evil in the world, there is only power and you can either join my side, or the muggle loving fool's side. Since you have made it here to my father's house on such a glorious night I will tell you this, if you want to leave you may either have my mark burned upon your flesh or may be left for my snake Nagini to feed upon, the choice is completely up to you." He paused making sure that none of us had any objections. "Now before you begin your initiation tonight, I have one question for you all, since most of you are of age and have graduated under the blood traitor's influence and with Potter this year, any suggestions on how we get him in my company once more?"

I knew at once that this was another test. I didn't say anything but I waited for the others to make their suggestions.

"Do you have any suggestions?" He pointed his wand at the dark figure whose build looked a lot like Goyle's.

"I don't know, My Lord." His voice grunted under the mask.

"What about you?" He said pointing his wand at the witch.

"I know nothing personal about the boy, My Lord." She replied in a raspy voice.

He finally stood in front of me, "What about you?" He asked in his icy voice that sounded almost like my own. 'Do I really sound like that?'

"My Lord, I may have an idea." I replied my smirk playing across my face under the hood.

His red eyes fixed upon mine, he was in shock and yet he was intrigued. He told me to follow him while the others come up with plans that I was sure he wasn't going to use. I followed him down the dimly lit corridor alone. We turned into one of the rooms, which turned out to be a rather large study. There were a lot of shelves with old dusty books sitting upon them. This reminded me of Granger, her face always in a bloody book. He took a seat behind the big wooden desk, I bowed once more and he motioned me to take a seat. He then put silencing spells all around the room. With one flick of his wand a fire roared inside the empty grate.

"Now Draco, please tell me about this wonderful idea that you have for getting Potter in my midst, and it better be good, I've never stopped and initiation for anything." His red eyes were slowly boring into mine.

I pulled off my hood and placed the material across my lap. Now this was the perfect time to tell him my brilliant plan. After more than four years of waiting I would finally have revenge on that mudblood bitch who had dared to step up to me. This is the time I was going to wow the Dark Lord with my plan and avoid the dark mark at all costs. I reached into my robe and pulled out the neatly folded piece of parchment. I handed it over for him to read.

* * *

"Mum, Dad!" I called out after placing the letter on my desk. I was so excited. I knew exactly how to solve my problem now. They came into my room and sat down on my neatly made bed. I smiled at them brightly.

My mum's honey brown eyes narrowed, as she retied her pink satin bathrobe around her. Her long straight brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. My father looked at me in surprise, he hasn't seen me this excited since graduation day.

"Mum…. Dad…" I began. "I know that we have very different opinions on what I should be doing in my life. I know you want me to go to a muggle university, and you know that I believe that I am much more needed in the wizarding world, but I found the answer to my problem and it is safe to say that I will follow through with it, no matter what you think is best for me."

I walked over to my desk and picked up the piece of parchment, I passed it over to my dad who began to read the letter aloud.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted to Merlin's Wizarding University's early-undecided summer program. Are you a witch or wizard who is having problem picking a strong stable career in which you can achieve in as well as have fun in? Are you a witch or wizard who is being pressured by parents, and peers to do a career that you are not sure you want to do? Then MWU's early-undecided summer program is just for you. In this six week program you will be able to endure different situations that a normal witch or wizard would go through if it was their actual career. This will also help you decide which career field you may want to go in after several hours of training, preparation, and accurate knowledge. The programs that you can enter based on you NEWTs scores is listed below. If you are ready to accept you position please reply by owl within two days for more information._

_Penelope Rhodes_

_Dean of Students_

After Dad was finished reading he looked up at me. My mum had a scowl on her face.

"I will not allow you to go." She said in a stern voice. "After going to school for seven years I thought by the time you graduated we would be done with all of this nonsense."

"Don't you see mum, this will help me pick my future career." I replied angrily.

My Dad turned to my mum, "She can do whatever she want, we can't stop her she is now an adult."

"Well since she is an adult she can get out of our house!" My mum said quietly, her voice shaking in anger.

"Now be rational dear…" My father said soothingly.

"You know what I think I will leave," I waved my wand, and all of my things were packed and shrunken to fit in my pocket. I picked up my luggage and threw it into my pocket of my cloak. "Bye Dad, have a good life Mum."

And with that I apparated to headquarters.

* * *

"Now how is this letter for an early summer program going to get me Potter?" His eyes turning up to me, enraged.

I told him my brilliant plan. He smiled evilly and let out his evil, cold, and heartless cackle.

"Now I will let you use my plan only on one condition…." I said to him when he was finished.

**

* * *

A/n: and there it is another chapter, I hope it's not too bad. Please R &R**

**p.s. I will try to get another chapter out before the six book come out… I know that everyone will step away frm the Fan fiction read the book and come up w. totally new ideas for more fan fiction… I know I will…lol **

**p.p.s. thanx to my wonderful beta dracos-sexy-bitch for helping me with the imagery of this chapter which is def. one of my weak points, hopefully my creative writing class this fall will help me with that.**


	3. Surprises,Revelations, and the Temporary

**A/n: I hoped you guys liked the last chapter…I know I did…hopefully this chapter will be up b4 HBP comes out so I can get more Reviews… the last chapter was directed towards Malfoy but this chapter is more directed towards Hermione… lol…ok so here's the next chapter…**

* * *

Chapter 3 Surprises, Revelations, and the Temporary 

I apparated into the kitchen at headquarters, Snape was sitting at the table drinking from a smoking goblet. He looked like he was in deep thought because he didn't seem to notice that I was there. I began to walk to the door, and he cleared his throat. I turned to look at him. His steely dark eyes were upon mine.

"Hello Professor." I said quietly. He beckoned me to take a seat. I couldn't believe it, he wanted my company, I wondered why. I took a seat on the bench across from him. I gazed at him and he gazed back, something in his eyes I have never seen before in all my years of Hogwarts.

"It's Severus, please call me Severus." He said after a long pause. "I am no longer your professor."

"Ok…Severus," I said letting his name roll off my tongue. "Are you ok?"

"I was about to ask the same question?" He replied.

I don't know what made me do it. I mean he was a professor that mocked me openly in class, that knocked me down as much as he could have and yet here I was spilling out all of my troubles to him. I must sound like a deranged schoolgirl only worried about myself in the midst of a war. I showed him the letter and everything. He chuckled slightly when I was finished.

"Are you done Miss Granger?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Um…yes." I replied tentatively. This was truly surprising; I have never seen Snape like this **(A/n: I know he's a bit OOC but it is post Hogwarts war can change ppl ;D)**. I have never seen him smile unless it was trying to get Harry expelled or truly in trouble.

"Look, your parents will forgive you in due time, so you won't have to worry about that. As for not knowing what career you'll be in maybe you should go to this summer program if not Dumbledore can always give you a job at Hogwarts especially with your marks. As for Potter and Weasley they will understand if you don't want to become an Auror, they are still your friends, and they will be just happy with you being on our side." He said smiling

I was in complete utter shock. What happened to the dreaded potions master, where is Professor Snape? 'This is not Professor Snape, this is Severus remember?' I thought.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Professor Snape?" I said laughing.

"Miss Granger," He took a swig from the goblet, "I am no longer the teacher and you are no longer the student. You are not the insufferable know it all girl you're now a young lady. I am no longer the professor who takes a liking more to the Slytherins, as you are no longer a Gryffindor whose house I completely despise. We are now acquaintances, on the same side for the same cause."

I was in complete shock, not only was he giving me advice but he was actually calling our relationship, if we ever had a relationship, an acquaintance.

"The reason why I always kept face at Hogwarts is because I was a spy. Now that I don't have the double role I can be myself. But only to the people I find who are worth my time. Now since my reasoning is out of the way and since you are no longer a student I can finally have intellectual conversations with someone in this god forsaken house." He said fixing his eyes on mine.

His gaze was making me uncomfortable, and then I remember he practiced Occlumency and I looked away.

"Well I know you have to go unpack since you obviously just told me that you just left your parents house. We can finish this conversation later." He said dismissively.

I got up from the table, walked over to the door and left the room. Was he flirting with me? Everything was just odd and out of place. I shook off the feeling and made my way through the corridor to the foyer. There were just a few candles lighting the foyer, it was almost time for bed, and I know Mrs. Weasley had told everyone to be quiet for Ginny's sake but I knew Ginny well enough to know that she stayed up later than I did.

It was oddly silent as I made my way up the dark winding stairs. It was unsettling how clean it was, there was no dust anywhere. I got on to the second landing, where a scarlet and gold runner covered the wooden floor, keeping my feet silent as I made my way down the corridor. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place had always been a most interesting place to stay. It was so full of surprises. The fact that it was so clean really unnerved me, I was used to seeing cobwebs and dust everywhere. Mrs. Weasley must have been extremely bored.

Despite the cleanliness of the house, the air was surprisingly clammy. I stared uneasily ahead of me, the end of the corridor was a little darker than I would have preferred. I passed several large wooden doors on my way to the room that Ginny was staying in, stopping at the second to last door on the right. I knocked softly, the door opened slightly and Ginny squealed with delight and pulled me inside.

Ginny was a sight to see, her long read hair fell in soft waves around her face, and her chocolate brown eyes were shining with excitement. She still had her petite frame, which was very proportioned. She had the Weasley charm but her mom's fiery temper, which made all the guys fall for her.

"Please tell me that this is not a visit!" She shrieked.

"Nope," I said smiling, "I'm here for good."

She shrieked again, and then started talking extremely fast about all the things she wanted to do. She wanted to do all of this girl stuff, she finally wanted to do something to my hair, and she wanted to change my wardrobe and everything. I just smiled and nodded.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" I asked after she finally finished.

"He's kinda busy with Luna." She smiled and winked. "And Harry is on the roof, he always is."

"Ok, I'm just going to put my stuff in the bedroom next to yours, go talk to Harry and then come back, ok?" I said, leaving her room.

I went to the spare room and took all of my things out of my pocket and returned them back to normal size. I finally got a good glimpse of the room. It was really very plain. The curtains were a pale yellow that matched the bed sheets of the plain, hard bed. The walls were the same pale yellow and the dark wooden floor shined beneath my sneakers. There was a small wooden desk in the corner with an empty bookshelf over it. I unpacked everything and decided that I would change the room later to make it more pleasant, with my trusty wand by my side.

I walked out to the landing once more and I made my way towards the stairs. I climbed the two flights that were left and pushed open the heavy door that led to the roof. The cool night air hit my face as soon as I opened the door. I loved nights like these. They always reminded me of the night on top of the north tower in 6th year. I shook my head of those thoughts and made my way towards the dark figure that was leaning on the ledge.

"I knew that was you." His voice called out to me. He stayed in his position, never turning around to acknowledge me.

"And how did you know that?" I asked smiling and looking at him fondly. His messy hair was blowing ever so gently in the breeze, and I couldn't help but imagining myself running my fingers through his hair like I had done so frequently back at Hogwarts.

"Because you're the only one who dares to come up here after me, I scared everyone else off." He chuckled.

"I heard that you've been spending a lot of time up here, more than usual." I said, looking at him curiously.

"Well you know why, and I don't have to explain it to you." He said still looking out into the night sky.

"Is it Sirius? I mean it's been two years. Or is it the prophecy?" He finally turned to me at the sound of Sirius's name. The stars were reflected in his beautiful emerald watery eyes.

"The hurt never goes away, I feel like it is my fault. I should have opened the Christmas present on the train and then if I knew what it would do I would have been able to refrain from going to the ministry that night and he wouldn't have come after me. He was the closest thing I had to a parent and because of my recklessness I lost him. I should have listened to you." The tears were spilling over.

I grabbed his hand and held it. His hand was so warm and the familiarity of it sent shivers down my spine. I remembered what those hands could do. I shivered slightly but he didn't see me do this because he turned back to the night sky. After standing for a good ten minutes, I decided to sit on the ledge** (A/n: If you don't know the ledge is huge, so she won't fall off). **He turned to me and grabbed my hand once more. 'Is it me or is this déjà vu?'

"Do you know the real reason why I come up here?" He asked. I knew the answer but I didn't want to feel bad or make him feel worse. He stood in front of me, "Because of what happened in 6th year." He said before I could answer him. His thumb was soon caressing my hand in small circles. This intimate gesture began to warm my body in that oh-so familiar way. I wiped his tears away with my free hand. His green eyes were gazing into my hazel ones. He caressed my face lightly and then put his hand under my chin. He tilted my head slightly and his lips came down on mine. His soft lips were lightly caressing mine, my arms automatically went around his neck. I let out a low moan as he deepened the kiss. Thoughts and memories came flooding back.

* * *

"And what is that?" His cold voice inquired. 

"In order for this to work, I must not take on the dark mark. She knows where the dark mark is and all the spells to reveal it." I replied, masking my anxiousness.

He sat back in the chair thinking. His long fingers were placed under his chin.

"All right. I will allow you to not take on the mark but you must wear this at all times." He reached into one of the drawers of the large desk and pulled out a silver necklace. It had a small silver medallion on the end. The medallion was circular encrusted with a snake around the edge and the dark mark rested in the middle. The eyes of the snake that circled the outer edge were diamonds. The eyes of the skull were black stones. The eyes of the snake that completed the dark mark were emerald. It was nice, in very good taste. I put the necklace on and found out that I couldn't take it off.

"This necklace acts like the mark. It allows me to keep tabs on you as well as see if the plan is going as expected. The necklace will burn when I call upon you, so you will know when to come to me. If you try to take it off the cruciatus cruse will run into your body and I will know. If you manage to take it off you will die instantly. Only I can take it off, no one else." He smiled evilly.

"What if she gets suspicious and asks me where I got it from?" I asked, looking at the medallion once more.

"Tell her it was a gift from your father." He said dismissively. "Now we must get back, the initiation process is almost near completion. I will tell everyone that I gave you the dark mark already so no one will get suspicious." He got up and walked over to me lifted up the left sleeve of my robes, he pointed his wand at my arm. "Tempara Morsmordre." The dark mark appeared on my arm. It burned like hell but I didn't show it. "This is the temporary dark mark, it will appear instantly when another death eater wants to see it, but it doesn't hold the same concept as the real dark mark, if it did I would use this version instead of the one I use now."

He walked out the door and I quickly followed him, putting my hood back on my head. I didn't show my emotions, I was totally ecstatic I couldn't help it. I have avoided the mark. I almost let out a long whistle when I realized that I was still in his presence and I had to keep up appearances. As soon as he entered the room the room became silenced once more. I took my place once again back in the center of the circle.

"Now my young friend here has come up with a brilliant plan, and we will be putting it into effect in one week. His plan has already shown how worthy he is to me and he has already received the dark mark. As for the rest of you the final stage of this initiation you know what has to be done. You are to go to a muggle dwelling and kill as many as muggles as you can, rape and torture as many people as you can and bring back some for some kind of entertainment later on." And with that we all disapparated.

I never saw a more amusing yet sad display. I was entertained as I tortured the muggles. I had to keep up appearances and kill as many people as I could. I got rush from doing all of this, and I finally knew why my father loved to do this. A sudden thought struck me that maybe I was turning into a nutter like him. Although that thought worried me slightly, I pushed it aside.

The witch that was trying to get initiated along side me was working harder than everyone else, like she had to prove something. I saw her perform an impressive display of the Cruciatus Curse, holding it for a very long time, seeming to revel in the screams it was wrenching from the helpless muggle woman on the ground at her feet.

I felt fists punching at my back and turned with a smirk to see a young boy of about eleven years glaring at me with tears in his eyes. He continued to punch at my stomach although I felt no pain, having an extremely well developed chest and torso. I pointed my wand at him and hissed, "_Imperio,_". A blank expression immediately settled on the boy's face and I grinned to myself, thinking of what interesting things I could make the child do.

Within moments the child, under the Imperius curse, had positioned himself on top of the now unconscious woman that the female initiate had been cursing, and had begun to violate her. The female initiate glanced at me through her hood and I saw her nod in approval at me as she walked away to find another victim.

It wasn't long before the dwelling had been reduced to ruins. We all apparated back to the Riddle House. A report was given to Voldemort in how we did. He was very pleased. Soon the new recruits received the dark mark. We all then had to lift our sleeves to show that we had the dark mark. Then we were allowed to go. A lot of the males decided to stay and have fun with the new entertainment. I went outside to get some air. The robes were stifling. I walked around the grounds and I stopped at the noise of someone getting sick.

* * *

I pulled out of the kiss gently, and just gazed at him. "Harry…" I said my voice trailing off. 

"I want you back Hermione." He said quietly.

"You know why we can't be together." I replied. I wanted him so badly and he knew it but he held off for his own sake and mine. He pulled out of my embrace and just gazed at me. He began walking pacing the floor like he was thinking. He then clutched his forehead and screwed up his face in pain.

"Harry! Harry are you ok?" I jumped off the ledge and ran over to him.

"I'm fine." He replied waving me off.

"Well if you really are ok, I need to head back downstairs I promised Ginny I would spend some time with her before she went to bed." I said.

"That's fine," he replied. He kissed me softly once more; it was filled with more passion than the last. He left me breathless. "Just think about what I said ok." He pushed a strand of my bushy hair behind my ear. I nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

I went over to where the sounds were coming from. It was the witch; she was hunched over throwing up all over the place. I just stood there and watched. I noticed her hood was on the ground and I picked it up before the pool of sickness rolled onto it. When she was finished she cleaned herself up and cleaned up the grounds. She then sat on the ground clutching her knees. I sat down next to her. Her long shiny black hair was almost touching the ground. I gave her hood back to her. She turned around to thank me and the color drained from her face, as did mine. 

"Cho Chang?" I said in utter shock.

* * *

A/n: and there it is chapter three… I know I left you on a cliffie I hope you guys liked it and I won't post again until after I finish the book which will probably be on Sunday…lol…I hope you guys like the story…. Pls R&R … as always cherbi161 

**XoKaSsIeox**: _Draco is really not helping out Voldemort he is just using him as a means. Draco doesn't want the dark mark b.c. he thinks they are all nutters running around in masks and he strongly doesn't want to be one of them. Draco isn't really helping him out, he is just trying to avoid the Dark Mark, and the only way he can do that is if he makes a deal with voldemort, he will deliver Potter only if he doesn't get the mark impaled on his skin and since Hermione is a friend of Harry's (as you may well know), he can kill two birds with one stone. I hoped that helped…thanx for your review._

**GangstaSuess**_: Thanx for your review I totally appreciate it. It's ok if you can't give me any ideas…lol….I'll just beat them out of my beta…lol… no I seriously love my beta…she's so kewl…and trust me if I haven't finished this fic before September 1st ( the day in which my classes start) you get to pick the weapon and the place…(just like the game of clue)…lol I hope u keep reading_

**Dracos-sexy-bitch _(my wonderful beta)_**: _thanks so much for your review, I totally love you…lol…and your story…pls go check it out it's called "Hungry Eyes" (if you already haven't)… can't wait for your next chapter…_

**A/n: I have finished reading HBP I'm just out getting this late I wanted to make sure that it was perfect for you guys… if you read HBP you will see many inaccuracies, however I'm not changing my fan fic, because I came up with this idea before HBP came out so pls don't mind the inaccuracies also I don't want to spoil anything so I hope you keep reading…as always Cherbi161**


	4. Plans, Seductress, and an Attack

**A/n: Well I finished HBP but I won't give any spoilers so don't worry… (I wouldn't want someone ruining a perfectly good book that I have wanted for about 2 years for)… I hoped you guys like the last chapter…and thanx to all my reviewers who think my ideas are wonderful…. Don't know where they came from …lol…(does a fleur like hair flip)…no, but the only thing I going to say about HBP is that most of u probably read it…and it's just a dark and gloomy tale, and that JK Rowling did a wonderful and outstanding job (only if I cld write like her sighs)…that's it….if you want more go to your local bookstore….**

**P.S. I may not own Harry Potter or the potter verse, or Tom Felton, or Sean Biggerstaff, but I do own a wide variety of college textbooks as big as my head (and this is absolutely true!) yes I do finally own something don't I, besides the plot… ONWARD HO!**

"**P.S. I like Acid Pops" – J.K. Rowling… Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapter 4 Plans, Seductress, and the Attack

I sat there in utter disbelief and stared at the pale witch who was sitting next tome. We just stared silently at each other. I couldn't believe it, Potter's ex-girlfriend a Death Eater. She looked so pale yet so fragile it looked like she would break at any moment. Her long dark hair flowed around her back, she was paler than usual but it suited her well. Her almond shaped eyes were darker than the last time I had seen her, you could almost see the malice behind them. I've never seen eyes like this before besides my own, and her lips were nice and full, I wondered what it would be like to kiss them…I shook this thought out of my head remembering the real reason why I was here in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"Look," She started her eyes lit from a fiery glow, "I'm tired of picking sides. I know that Cedric is dead because of the Dark Lord , but Harry Potter is no better. I am here to get revenge." She sad with finality in her voice, coldness so cold that it turned me on instantly, no one has ever done that to me before.

I nodded knowing exactly what she was going on about, seeing how I was doing the exact same thing but actually in the benefit of myself.

"I am tired of Saint Potter," She continued coldly, " He picked up the pieces to my wounded heart and cast them aside for that mudblood and now it is time for payback. That is why I am in service to the Dark Lord, that is why I will succeed at getting revenge." She finished eyes still glittering with malice.

"And you vomited because…?" I drawled out. I was quite amused by this, very much so. We do have one thing in common though we are here to get back at the two people who had hurt us deeply, and I wouldn't minded having a helping hand in my plans, she seemed just as determined as I was, and she still of course was from Rowena Ravenclaw's house. With her smarts and my cunning we could become quite the team…maybe more. I shook this thought from my head. She hastily dug in her ropes and procured a tin of mints popped one in her mouth and offered me one. I took it reluctantly. She placed hers in her mouth and I followed suit, after having it in my mouth for only a second I spat it angrily back on the ground. It burned in my mouth, it felt like I was getting the dark mark in my mouth instead of my arm. Cho looked up at me and laughed, she found this rather amusing. "Sorry Malfoy, these mints are muggle mints really, really strong, should have warned you." She smiled. I looked back down at her and realized how nice she looked even though she was in death eater's attire.

"So why did you vomit then?" I asked once more.

"I've never used any one of the unforgivable curses before, let alone the killing curse. It didn't hit me that I was a death eater until just a few moments ago. Besides the pain of the Dark Mark is catching up with me." She pulled up the left sleeve of her robe, gazing at it intently, "But if this is what it takes for me to beat Potter than so be it." I reached up to touch the dark mark, as soon as I did a surge ran through our bodies. She shivered slightly never taking her eyes of mine. Her eyes grew darker, a shadow passed over them. Without knowing what we were doing we were locked in each other's embraced and I finally did what I have wanted to do for the past ten minutes, I had kissed her, wildly and passionately. It was like some invisible force that made us cling together groping at each other wildly and never breaking from the most passionate kiss that I have every witnessed. I was already turned on by the coldness of her voice and the malice behind her eyes, so you know what this did to me. I began to move down her neck hungry for more. She let out a low moan, then I remembered the plan and I pulled away from her. Her eyes were flaring and her breathing ragged, just as mine. I pulled my hood back on and apparated from the spot to Malfoy Manor.

I made my way to my room to try and calm myself down. I finally made it my room. I threw the robes on the floor and made my way to the bathroom for one of the coldest showers I have ever taken.

* * *

"So what did you and Harry talk about?" Ginny asked trying to look innocent.

"Just stuff that was on his mind, stuff like that." I replied tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"We gotta do something about that hair, aren't you tired of it looking bushy?" She asked gazing up my bushy mass.

"Well yea, but I don't want to change it, it seems vain." I replied.

"Well we're going to change it, and we're going to have fun doing it." She replied grinning.

"But.."

"But nothing, when do you have to go to Flourish and Blotts to get your school books?" She asked.

"I want to go soon but not tomorrow." I said trying to pat down my hair once more.

"Well were going to go get some stuff while were down there, and I'm going to give you the works, ok." She said smiling.

"I guess," I said raising my eyebrows. "But I need to get to bed, I'll talk to you later ok."

I got up off her bed and went to my bedroom, I changed into my nightclothes, which was a tank and a pair of shorts, and I got under the covers. My head was buzzing with the goings on of today. It has been a very long day, then I thought about the conversation with Severus and I smiled, 'he was flirting with me wasn't he?' I rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

I got out of the shower wrapped a towel around me and went to my room. I was still dripping wet when I saw her. She was there lying on my bed, surrounded by my silken bed sheets and seeming to enjoy the feel of them against her skin. She sat up when she saw me come in. She was wearing muggle clothing, and her long hair framed her face. I had just gotten rid of my little problem but here she was again and I knew what that meant. She just stared at me, drinking me in, I know I was sexy and I know that I wanted her. She snapped out of her trance.

"I want in." She said eyes blazing

"In on what exactly?" I said smirking.

"Your plan to get Potter, I want in." She replied icily.

"And what if I said no to your demands?" I said smirking still.

"Look," She said ignoring my last statement, "You have the plan, I have the smarts, and it just makes sense doesn't it."

I went over to her and sat down on the bed. Honestly, this is the first girl that has been sitting on my bed for a full minute without me trying to rip her clothes off. I planned on changing that in due time.

"Well it does make sense," I said turning to her. "But why should I trust you?"

"Let's just say that I can be… persuasive." She traced one of her fingers down my chest.

"You really want in don't you?" I said grabbing her hand.

She looked at me seductively, and she nodded. I began to think; I knew that she was just as determined as I was. She's not that bad, not at all, sexy, but not pureblood **(A/n: Does anyone really know if she's pureblood… I don't think she is)**, plus she is one of the dark lord's followers, my father wouldn't mind that

"If you really want in meet me in Diagon Alley, by Gringotts, Thursday around noon." I said looking back to her.

She gazed at me intently and then kissed me, I was taken by surprise. She then pulled away and began to climb on top of me. I was surprised at how dominating she was, she pushed me back onto the bed and began kissing me once more. Her hands were running through my wet hair, and my hands under her shirt. We were taken by surprise as a fire appeared in the grate, we both turned around, and it was my father's head staring at us from the fire.

"Although I would love to stay and watch, your mother and I would like to speak to you, come to the parlor." He looked at Cho hungrily and then with a loud pop he disappeared from view.

Cho groaned as she got off me. "So Thursday in front of Gringotts at noon?"

"Yes." I replied, I wanted her so badly.

"Is this a date?" She laughed. It was music to my ears. I just grinned back and she apparated out of my room.

I slowly got dressed, I really didn't want to see my parents, plus I knew that father was going to make me show mother the Dark mark. 'She can't see the dark mark remember?' Now I knew I was in a tub of dung.

"Mother…Father…" I said as I entered. The parlor was nothing but a sitting room with a bar. Either way it was still immaculate. The wooden floors shone brilliantly and the stone walls sparkled with a hint of what may have been gold. The marble bar gleamed under my father's goblet of fire whiskey, candles lit the room as they floated in the air lazily. I took a seat next to my mother who was sitting on one of the couches across from the bar.

"I am so proud of you my boy," He took a sip of fire whiskey, "The Dark Lord holds you in his higher graces, since you told him your brilliant idea."

"So you finally became a Death Eater?" My mother asked. I turned to look to her, trying someway to convey a message to her that I really hadn't.

"Show her your arm Draco, you are now truly a Malfoy." He said vigorously, spilling his drink in the process.

I pulled up the left sleeve of my dressing shirt and I showed her. A look of surprised crossed her face, but she hid it quickly.

"So what is this plan of yours?" He asked me. I chose to ignore the question, as he was getting drunk.

"Mother, I just got this letter in the mail for Merlin's Wizarding University, early undecided program and I wondered if I could go." I said turning to her.

The shock looked like it didn't leave her eyes.

"Certainly, of course you can." She replied.

"May I be excused?" My mother nodded and I apparated to my room.

* * *

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed, it felt good to be at headquarters once more. I yawned loudly, got up and got dressed for breakfast. I sent off the owl to MWU telling them I would come to their program. Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Tonks, and Snape (Severus), were already down their eating.

"I have heard you arrived here last night." Miss Weasley, "What would you like to eat, bacon, eggs, toast, kippers…"

Dumbledore rushed into the kitchen very suddenly, Mrs. Weasley turned away from the stove to look at him.

"There was another attack, last night." He said calmly.

"It was in the papers?" I asked. "Who got attacked?"

Everyone's gaze was turned to Dumbledore and he just gazed at me.

"No!" I cried out, "No, no…I don't believe you, I don't believe you!"

"Calm down Miss Granger." Dumbledore said quietly.

And then it became all black.

* * *

A/n: MWUHAAAAA HAAAAAA HAAAAA…..MUWHAAAA HAAAAAA HAAA… cliffie I know it….and here is another chapter I hope you guys like it… not a lot of action is happening here but I assure this story is going to move faster, I just wanted you to get a feel for the characters… who likes the dark Cho Chang?… I do and so does my beta, I could do so many things with her…thanx for all the reviews I really do appreciate them…if you guys want me to read your stories just tell me to do so… I will be glad too… hopefully I will have another two chapters up before I start my summer class which starts on Monday…so happy reading…..

**HPFinisher**: _Thanx for your review (I think?), was it really a review? You said that I write friendly or something w/e that supposed to mean. But I am glad that you took out the time to review my story, I appreciate it. But next time if you really think my writing sux just tell me, I'm not going to become a recluse by one bad review…lol… you don't have to like my story, I rather have an honest review then a fake one, so I can actually improve on my writing….._

**Melissafelton-622**: _Thanx for your review, I completely appreciate it and I also thank you for taking the time out to review…I will update as soon as possible, I start my summer class soon and if I do stay on top of my work you'll get a chapter at least every 3 days… I'm glad you liked it…hopefully I won't run out of ideas…._

**Dracos-Sexy-bitch _(my obsolete beta_)**: _I'm glad that you lied the Cho twist…I seem to think that, that would be a good twist, seeing how she did date Harry, but remember I owe you more credit than you think…lol…you helped me start writing and for that I am completely thankful. Thanks SOOOOOOOO MUCH….wipes away tear…..glomps dracos-sexy-bitch…. I LOVE U MAN! P.S. **("U-No-Poo, the constipation sensation that is sweeping the nation…" J.K. Rowling… Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince)** lol…muhwaz_


	5. Tears, Thoughts, Tickles, and Gain

**A/n: I know…. I know…. I'm a bit late with this chapter but I have a good reason…. I am a very lazy person…lol… plus I had a little case of writers block so there…. Throw all the darn fruit u want but remember…. It is I who write the story…. I'M VERY HAPPY I AM FINALLY OVER 10 REVIEWS! THANKS TO ALL OF MY WONDEFUL VIEWERS…. Let's get on with the story…. I know you have been waiting… ONWARD**

**P.S. I don't own anything except for the plot and this disclaimer**

* * *

Chapter 5 Tears, Tickles, Thoughts, and Gain 

I finally woke up from my stupor, doing my daily checklist. For the past couple of days I've been perfecting my plan that led me to the avoidance of the dark mark. Which meant, working out every single detail meticulously and narrowing down different possibilities. Sometimes I would even miss meals because of my planning. My mother never got mad because she finally knew that I was working on a plan. I remember the night she came to my room.

"Draco, can I come in?" She asked opening the door after knocking. I conjured up a chair for her. I was sitting on my bed and papers surrounded me, I kept my head down looking at all the papers that were ever so important for my plan. I couldn't wait to get that wretched mudblood, I just couldn't.

"I'm really busy mother." I said not trying to hide my impatience.

"What happened, why are you here?" She asked. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mother what are you talking…"

"The dark mark!" She replied in a loud whisper. "Why isn't it on your arm? Are you my son?"

"Of course I am." I replied finally looking up. "Mother, I didn't take on the dark mark."

"And you're still alive?" She asked in awe.

So that is when I told her. I told her everything, I just didn't elaborate on the plan. Even if I did try to say anything about it she probably didn't want to know. She was happy; she was ecstatic when I told her. She was far happier than I was when I found out that I wasn't going to take it either.

So here I am, waiting for 11 o'clock so I could get ready to go to Diagon Alley. MWU mailed off my booklist and I haven't had time to go to Diagon Alley because the plan was taking up too much of my time. I finally finished the last couple details that were to be put into effect on Monday, when classes started. A smirk appeared on my face once more. I was too bloody brilliant. I couldn't wait until twelve o'clock until I would tell Cho the plan. Cho…her named always seemed to make me shiver. I dropped my quill and lay back down on the sheets and I closed my eyes.

"Malfoy!" Screamed a voice in the depths of my mind awakening me. I thought I was finally losing my mind; maybe I will become a nutter, just like my father.

"You are not losing your mind and I am surprised that you think your father is a nutter, although I disliked my father. Enough to kill him, that is." The cold voice said again in my head.

'My Lord…' I thought in my head.

"So is everything going as planned?" He asked in his high-pitched voice.

'Of course my Lord.' I thought once again.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I have stumbled on some rather astonishing news, coincidental if I say so myself," He paused, "The mudblood's parents were victims of our little night of fun, the initiation night so to speak."

'Really?' I said smirking. I wondered which one's were her parents, there were so many.

"I thought that this information maybe useful to you."

'In more ways then one.' I replied back.

And with that the mind link became closed. I felt him leaving my mind, it felt as though I had plunged myself in icy water. This is going to become easier than I have thought. I looked to the clock and saw that it was twenty after eleven; I began getting ready for my little meeting with my coconspirator.

* * *

I can't think, I don't want to breathe, I don't want to feel, I just want to be left alone. I thought as I lay curled up on my side in the fetal position. My room was dark; I didn't even bother to get up and put the shades up. I didn't want to see the sunlight that was trying to make its way into my life. I have been in this same position for the past couple of days, not moving, not responding to anyone. I feel as though this is my fault, if I hadn't left I could have protected my family, I could have fought to the death. Just remembering the words I said to them before I left was unsettling, and unnatural, it still brings tears to my eyes. I remembered that morning, still reliving it day after day. 

I woke up and Dumbledore was standing over me, glum expression on his wise face. Everyone was surrounding my bed, Harry just gazed at me, as if he was thinking, and everyone was looking at me with pity in their eyes, and that is when it happened. I groaned and lean over the side of the bed and threw up, all over Dumbledore. He just patted my back until I was finished. When I was finished he cleaned himself off and Mrs. Weasley conjured up a wet washcloth to wipe my face.

"Your parents were victims of a horrible death eater attack. Your mother has been killed and your father is in St. Mungo's recovering from a curse in which we do not know the nature of."

"My father is still alive?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes, but how he's doing we do not know, he won't speak, and it looks like every time he tries to horrible pain comes across his face." Dumbledore replied, his deep blue eye looking through my hazel ones. "But now all we can do is wait."

He turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Can I speak with you for one moment Molly?" And with that he left the room, Mrs. Weasley following right behind him.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Just dandy," I said weakly.

"We're really sorry for your loss." Ginny said quietly. The tears began burning beneath my eyelids. Mrs. Weasley bustled back in; when she saw my face she hurried everyone out, except for Harry. He just kept gazing at me, and he conjured up a chair and sat down right besides my bed. He gazed at me with emerald eyes for almost ten minutes, when I finally got sick of it I tired to kick him out.

"Harry just, just, go away, I don't want to talk to anyone." I said quietly. My head began throbbing.

He got up and walked to the door, I was surprised that he was leaving on my very weak attempt to push him out. Instead he just locked, and began putting silencing spells all around the room. He took off his shoes and lay down on my bed. Having him this close to me, lying in bed with me, began to warm me against my will. He looked into my eyes intently, and he ran a hand through my bushy hair, which relaxed me slightly.

"Just let it out." Was all that he said. I was shivering uncontrollably and then I began crying. He wrapped his arms around me, but I didn't want him to be here, to see this side of me. I began hitting him, slapping him, punching him in his chest, everything to let my frustration out. He just held on to me tighter. I finally gave up and I sat there sobbing, crying tears that seemed as though they would never stop flowing.

And here I was still crying, the letter on my nightstand sitting there unopened. Dumbledore already took care of the funeral, my mom was already buried, only a few of my family came and everyone from the order was there. There was a knock on my door and I didn't acknowledge the caller. I then felt another presence making his usual indentation on my bed. He reached over and finally pulled the envelope off my nightstand. He opened it and began reading it aloud. He read of a welcome letter from MWU and directions for the first day of classes and then a book list.

"Hermione how about we go to Diagon Alley to buy your books." He asked, placing the letter besides me.

"I don't want to go anywhere." I replied.

"Well dwelling over it won't get you anywhere now will it?" He said smiling. "Come on it will make you feel better." He pulled off my covers. He then went to the window and pulled the hangings open. "Come on… Get up!" He jumped onto my bed and was sitting next to me. I turned away from the sunlight that was streaming into the room. "Well if that won't get you up then I bet this will." His hands were on my legs and he moved them gently up wards, touching every piece of skin he could manage, making small circular strokes. I sat there with my eyes closed tightly, my breathing had stopped, and I was getting warmer by the second. His hands then flew to my waist and he began moving upward, his hands caressing my stomach and my lower back. He kept moving his hands upward and when he finally reached right under my bra I was about to go crazy and attack him. He then stopped, and there I sat vulnerable waiting with bated breath and that's when it happened… he began tickling me. He was laughing as I squirmed and tried to get away from him. I was laughing so hard that my sides were hurting. I finally got out of his tickling death grip and jumped out of bed.

"That is totally not fair." I shrieked with a grin on my face.

"It got you up didn't it?" He bellowed.

"And it seems to have had the same effect on you I might add." I said smiling. "Well let's see if there's anything I can do about it." I began moving back over to the bed. There was a knock on the door, Harry disapparated and the door flung open.

"Ginny?" I replied.

"We're getting out of this house no matter what, let's go, right now, we're leaving." She replied going over to my closet and pulling out clothes.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Diagon Alley, to damn sunny if you ask me. All I wanted to do was to get my books and talk to Cho, and get back to the comforts of my home. I didn't want to be here amongst, muggle borns, half bloods, and blood traitors. I stood near the stone steps to Gringotts and waited. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes came walking up to me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Play along." She whispered, her lips tickling my ear. "Draco Malfoy is that you? It's been so long."

"Yeah it has, how about we go walk and talk." I replied. We walked out of the public view and I turned to her. "Who are you?"

"I am Cho Chang." She said. Her face appeared underneath the blonde hair and her eyes were still blue but they were more familiar. "Do you like? I did a glamour charm on myself. The real person under the glamour can only be revealed if they allow you to know it, now let's go to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream, then you can tell me everything."

I still sat there with my mouth hanging wide opened, and she pulled me off to the famous ice cream parlor.

I handed her the papers, which I had put in binding **(a/n: like a book)** and bought us some ice cream. We sat at one of the tables on the patio, under a large umbrella. She sat there reading some of the pages shaking her head softly making the blonde hair move slightly.

"This is all wrong," She said gazing down at the book. "Well thought out, but wrong."

I looked at her incredulously. "That plan is perfectly fool proof."

"Yes, it is fool proof but you have to realize that this is a person not a piece of fruit, and then you also have to realize that humans do tend to have emotions. All of this stuff is too technical." She replied. She began fixing things on the parchment with the flick of her wand. "Now that's better." She slid the book across the table towards me and began eating her ice cream, seductively I might add.

"You surely don't want me to do this do you?" I asked after reading her changes.

"Keep you friends close, your enemies closer." She said licking the ice cream from her spoon.

* * *

Ginny decided to go with me, well not decided forcing her self upon me is more like it. Harry wanted to go too but I told him that I would be fine with just Ginny. We flooed to Diagon Alley, and as soon as we got there Ginny was dragging me all over the place. We went to the beauty supply shop, and Ginny just told me to get a basket and she began filling it up with various products. Then we went to a couple clothing stores and I tried on everything she gave me. We then went to grab something to eat. This girl was tiring me out beyond words. We then made our way to our last stop, Flourish and Blotts, one of my favorite places on earth. 

Flourish and Blotts always made me happy. I loved the smell of new books and parchment. I knew the owners well having working their summer before my last year at Hogwarts. I got a hearty greeting from one of the workers who were helping a middle age witch. I began getting my books from off the shelves when I felt a pair of eyes on me. Ginny was nowhere to be seen and I just couldn't shake off the feeling that somebody was watching me.

I finished gathering most of my books, I doubled check to make sure that I had everything, but I was missing a book from the list. I went over to the section where it was. It was too high up; I stretched as far as I could to reach it. I wanted to use my wand to summon the book to me but I knew that others would fly off the shelf even if I tried to summon just the one book. I looked down at my book list once more, waiting for some one to come and help me. I began walking over to the counter to get help. I only took a couple of steps when I heard a voice; the person was tapping my shoulder.

"I think this is the book you needed."

"Why thank you," I turned around to grab the book.

I stared at the boy that was standing mere inches from me. Just the sight of him made me want to throttle him; I wanted to hurt him within an inch of his life. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Draco Malfoy." I said coldly finishing my statement.

* * *

**A/n: That's it…. Finally after wanting to write this chapter its all over…. My class starts tomorrow so hopefully I will try to get some more of it done but don't get mad, get glad….lol JK… no I'll try to post as much as I can. I hope to get at least 20 reviews but I don't know if that is going to happen… but I can do is hope… thanx once again to my wonderful beta dracos-sexy-bitch… I really appreciate our talks and exchange of ideas… until next time folks….pls R&R**

**Maddudewalking**: _I really liked your review it made me laugh only because you review so much like my beta, you guys could be siblings… she even laughed… well I hope you will continue to R&R I hope you will continue to like my story… just tell me when it starts to sux and then u and me can torture my beta into making it better…lol_

_As for_ **blondejenny** _and_ **AnonimousXoXo** _I thank you for your reviews… I am happy that you guys are taking out the time to read my story… if you guys have stories that you want me to read I will gladly do so… just tell me in your review or email me… that goes for everyone…_

**Dracos-sexy-bitch (_my wonderful and now tattooed beta with the cherry blonde highlights_):** _I'm so glad that I made you my beta….. U SO TOTALLY ROCK! Not only do we talk abt the story but abt everything else…. Thanx for reviewing and making me laugh all the time… I know that your dying with anticipation just like everyone else… I kinda am too even though I know wats going to happen, it might change…LOL…_

**As always…. Cherbi161**


	6. Confrontations, Pleasure, and Beauty

**A/n: Here is the next chapter everyone. I decided to drop my summer class; it's too complicated to explain why, but its good news for all of you who like my story. I will be able to post on a regular basis now…. Thanks for all the awesome reviews… lets get on with the story… ONWARD**

**P.S. This is my plot but not my characters….so really I don't own nething but a ton of loans (this is also true…as sad as it is)**

* * *

Chapter 6 Confrontations, Pleasure, and Beauty 

I glared at him with the purest loathing and disgust I could muster. He was the reason why my parents were dead, he and his little death eater friends. I dropped the books I was holding and pulled out my wand. He held his hands up in the air as to say that he was unarmed.

"Granger didn't know that was you," He said smirking at me. I just kept my wand out, glowering at him. "This is the book you need isn't it?"

I just stared at him, not knowing what to do. He held out the book expectantly, but I didn't lower my wand.

"We can do this all day." His eyes were shining with amusement. I slowly lowered my wand and grabbed the book from him. He just stared at me as I began to pick up the books I have dropped. I put them on a nearby stool. This part of the store was completely deserted, so I gripped my wand tighter.

"How dare you." I whispered angrily, "How dare you speak to me after what you did to my family."

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" I said angrily. "You and your little friends attacked my parents. Your asshole of a father and his friends killed my mother."

"I have absolutely no idea on what you're going on about." He drawled out once more.

"Of course you don't," I spat sarcastically, "How would you when you follow your father around like some little prick who is too good to do anything but watch out for him self. You selfish, self absorbed little …"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He said quietly moving towards me. I raised my wand once more and I took a few steps back. My steps soon stopped as my back hit a bookshelf.

"Don't come any closer." I said, my voice quavering a little.

"Or what Granger, you're going to curse me," He pushed my wand arm down, "Didn't think so."

I was trapped. Here he was standing mere inches from me once again. His arms were leaning up against the shelf and I was trapped between them. His eyes were fixed upon mine. A look of satisfaction was present in his icy eyes. I closed my eyes and shivered slightly. I looked back up to him. Harry was the only person that ever came this close to me. I tried to push him away but that just made him grab my arm and push me closer upon the shelves that were behind me. He pushed himself on me. He gazed at me with fire in his cold gray eyes.

"Looks like I have put you in a compromising position. " He whispered softly. "And for your information," He moved his lips to my ear, "I am not a death eater."

I was stunned, at a lost for words, I didn't know what to say.

"Speechless are you?" His lips were tickling my ear, warming me against my will. He looked me up and down, hunger, lust, and want in his eyes. "It's a pity too, you can't even imagine the things I would do to you."

He loosened his grip on my arm and walked away from me. I just stood there dumbfounded. I didn't know what to make of the whole thing. Ginny came up the aisle looking at me, a look of concern crossed her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking at me. I was slightly trembling.

"Yea." I replied. I was a Gryffindor, Gryffindors do not cower, they stand tall and strong. I gathered my books and headed to the counter, paid for them and made my way to the fireplace. Ginny was holding most of the bags. I decided to shrink them and put them in my pocket. We flooed back to headquarters.

* * *

"So did you do it?" Cho asked expectantly. 

"I tried but she just keeps making me angry not to mention…" I stopped catching myself.

"What?" Cho asked curiously.

"It's nothing." I said brushing it off. 'It really wasn't anything was it… no it couldn't be, that filthy little mudblood is going to get what she deserves.'

"I thought that this would take a lot of time but seeing how vulnerable she is, it shouldn't take that long at all." Cho said, leading me out of the bookstore.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's just say that she will be easy to manipulate because she wears her emotions on her sleeve." She smiled evilly. "All of this scheming turns me on, lets go back to your place."

* * *

I put everything in my room and to pass the time before it was time for dinner I decided to start reading some of the books. I was interrupted an hour later by a knock on my door. 

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Harry asked closing the door and locking it. He began whispering he usual silencing spells around my room.

"I'm fine," I replied not looking up from my new book. I decided that I wasn't going to tell Harry about my little encounter with Draco Malfoy, it wasn't important, besides keeping my mind off the damage I have caused was better than thinking about what Draco Malfoy and his no good father were doing.

"So what have you been up to all day?" I asked putting the book down.

"Nothing really, practicing some defensive spells, playing wizard chess with Lupin, nothing special." He replied sitting right next to me.

I got up from the bed and started putting away the many books I had brought with me, not only the new books, but some of the other books that I brought from home that littered my floor. Harry began helping me. He was putting some of the books away on my shelf.

"What I have been doing most recently was really think about us." Harry said placing another book on the shelf. I kept silent. "No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about you." He was standing behind me, his breath tickling my neck. He then trapped me like Malfoy had done at the bookstore.

"Well you mustn't do that you know the reason why we are apart." I said turning around to face him. He moved closer to me, his emerald eyes were filled with anticipation, excitement, and want.

"And I know that isn't what you want." He said to me moving even more closer.

"I don't know what I want any more, " I said grabbing another book to put back on the shelf. He grabbed the book from me turned me around and gazed at me intently.

"Are you sure about that." He replied. He then kissed me, softly but demanding. He moved to my ear slowly he took it in his mouth. My breath caught in my throat. All I wanted to do was forget about my parents, to forget everything and Harry was doing a good job of it. He trailed kisses down my neck and back up to my mouth again. I let out a low moan. I could feel his erection on my stomach so I opened my legs so he could get better contact. He pushed me up against the wall kissing me softly but with more passion then ever. I was slowly moving my hips against him and he let out a low moan. He then carried me to the bed and laid me down gently. He took off his shirt to reveal his well-defined chest. I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor, he laid me back down on to the bed and began tracing my curves with his finger, his eyes never leaving mine. He unclasped my bra and flung it aside. He looked at me hungrily and began licking and sucking my breasts. I arched my back more and more as he began tongue lashing my erected nipples. I let out another moan as he moved lower and lower tracing my belly button with his tongue, I couldn't think, I was slowly losing my mind to pleasure, not knowing and not caring what happened next. I was vaguely aware of him standing up and taking his pants off, as well as him unbuttoning my pants and taking off them as well as my underwear. He slid in between my legs, lightly caressing them. He laid on top of me, I loved the way his weight felt on top of me. He began kissing my neck as he entered me. I let out another moan, as he began to slowly thrust. I was moaning loudly and he smiled at me. I loved this, this just felt right, Harry, and me but I knew it would never happen, not since that prophecy. I lost all control all I could do was feel, feel wave after wave of pleasure over come me. I came twice and he finally did after me. He just laid on top of me, sweat clinging his hair to his forehead. I was trying to catch my breath and then a wave of emotion overcame me. It made me dizzy with pain and displeasure. He rolled off of me panting slightly.

"Harry, we can't do that again." I said regaining my senses. He looked at my sheepishly.

"Well only time can decide," He said getting up. "I need to go take a quick shower before dinner, and I know u need to, too. He looked at my naked form once again. He gave me a kiss and pulled his clothes back on. He left me on my bed, and here I was sitting in deep thought.

* * *

"Cho, that was amazing." I panted looking at her naked form that was lying besides me. 

"I aim to please." She grinned. She captured my lips once more in a kiss.

"Malfoy!" A voice called out to me in the depths of my mind.

'Yes Master.' I thought.

"Is everything in order?" His icy voice cutting through me like a knife.

'Everything is going as planned, with a few minor changes.' I thought once again.

"Changes?" he asked.

'Yes, a bit better than I planned.' I looked over at Cho and smiled.

"Keep me posted." He said and with that the mind link was cut off.

* * *

After dinner everyone went his or her separate ways, Harry was a bit more relaxed than usual, as was I. Thankfully, only Ginny noticed this. Of course she noticed, nothing ever gets past her. Severus was his usual non-talking self. Ron was his usual self, eating as much as he can without making himself sick. Ginny and I made our way back to my room, which I had cleaned earlier. She began doing all the girl stuff to my face and hair. She was trying out different products on me and I just let her work. All I could think about was visiting my father at St. Mungo's, my mother's freshly buried grave and our last moments together. I didn't realize I was crying until Ginny told me. 

"Hermione you're crying." Ginny said after finishing up on my hair.

"I am aren't I?" I replied.

"Well, I'm finished, go knock 'em dead." Ginny said smiling. "So what's going on between you and Harry?"

"Nothing as usual… we're just friends." I said wiping away the tears that was on my face.

"Hermione I'm not stupid, you two ended up sleeping together didn't you?" She asked smiling widely. I didn't reply. "I knew it." She said triumphantly. After her little questioning session was over she finally left, I didn't dare go see what she did to me, I wasn't ready for the shock just yet. I decided to go downstairs to get something to drink, and too my surprise Severus was sitting there reading the newspaper. I got some fire whiskey to calm down my nerves a little and I sat down across from him. He just stared at me with a look of surprise on his face. I finished off the first glass and began pouring the second.

"Well hello Hermione, it's about time you graced me with your presence." He said smiling.

"Hello pro…Severus." I replied.

We began talking about various things, potion making to politics. I had cup after cup of fire whiskey. I was getting drunk; I could feel myself slipping slowly. It felt good to have a change of pace, especially with someone who was as educated as he. I was laughing at his latest joke. I heard him mumble something I didn't hear quite properly.

"What was that?" I said smiling and slurring.

"They don't know how really beautiful you are." He repeated once more. I just looked at him, staring in disbelief.

**

* * *

A/n: And that's that chapter…. I hope u guys really, really like it… I know I did. In the reviews can u pls tell me if I went a little overboard w. the sex scene… see I can be even more detailed but Im afraid that I will get kicked if I ever became that detailed…lol… thanks for all the awesome reviews… and I gotta give a lot of credit to my beta who totally actually got this chapter off of the ground….. thanks sooooo much **

**Maddudewalking**_: I luuurve ur reviews they always make me laugh…thanx so much for your review…as for ur question Hermione got all emotion because she knows what Draco is about, she is just like Harry who assumes too much. The thing is, She knows that Draco's Father is a death eater and the cause of her parents downfall, that is why she gets so emotional, plus she never thought that she wld come across him so soon…. I hope that answers your question!_

As Always... Cherbi161


	7. Hangovers,Questions,Tools,and Disbelief

**A/n: I am almost at 20 Reviews YAY! takes a bow…. "thank you for this rare opportunity to become Miss America, I will uphold the crown with the utmost respect, and unity that I can muster"… snatches crown frm my beta dracos-sexy-bitch…LOL…JK… no but I am happy that u guys like my story… Enuff abt me and my borderline insanity… onward w. the story….**

**P.S. I don't own nething but the plot**

**P.P.S. This is now totally AU (alternate Universe) even though I knew that she wasn't going to put D/HR together, but here's to wishful thinking…..**

* * *

Chapter 7 Hangovers, Questions, Tools, and Disbelief

The rest of the week went by without a hitch, I promised myself that I would never drink that much again. My head was still filled with the remembrance of the pain I had to endure the next day. What I couldn't believe the most was Severus, he was definitely hitting on me, but the thing that surprised me was that I really didn't have a problem with it. I have always respected him as a professor and as a person. He was always putting his life on the line for the Order (**A/n: Tries to ignore the nagging thought of HBP in the back of my mind**) and Dumbledore trusts him, so he can't be all that bad. The thing is I really don't remember what happened after that, I woke up the next morning with a hangover the size of Europe.

"Wake up sleepy." I heard a voice call out to me.

"Go away," I murmured drowsily, pulling my pillow over my face.

"Accio," The voice said, and my pillow flew up off of my head and into the hands of a shadowy figure that I couldn't quite make out. Although my vision was blurry, I knew that it was Harry standing there with my pillow, trying to coax me to wake up.

"Harry please, I am very hung over, now if you will give me my pillow I won't have to hex you." I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"I know what will cure that," He said grinning mischievously. He walked over to me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Harry, what did I tell you yesterday about that?" I asked looking up at him imploringly.

"Well I have never…" He said in a mocking tone. "Miss Granger I think your mind is in the gutter, honestly."

"Well what are you going on about?" I smiled.

"Snape told me to give you this potion to cure your hangover." He dangled the potion vial in front of my eyes. I reached up to grab it, but he put it behind his back, smiling at me playfully. He kept doing this until I gave up with an exhausted sigh. He held it up for me one more time, I grabbed it and he came crashing down on top of me. He kissed me full on the lips.

"This must be love," He replied after breaking the kiss, staring directly into my eyes "Because I am kissing you with morning breath."

I laughed and took the potion, and right away I began to feel immensely better. Harry was still on top of me, his weight preventing me from going anywhere.

"Do you mind?" I asked looking up at him, "I really do have a lot of reading to do."

"Before I let you go, I have a couple of questions to ask you." He said looking me in the eye. I just kept silent, avoiding his gaze. Who knew what type of questions he would ask, and maybe Ginny had told him about Flourish and Blotts, she could have seen Malfoy. Harry continued, "How did Snape know that you would be hung over?"

I launched into the whole explanation of how I got drunk while Snape and I were having a conversation in the kitchen.

"Have you looked at what you are wearing?" He asked intently. I lifted up the sheet as far as I could while Harry was lying on top of me. I was in shock; I was only in a bra and a pair of underwear. I really didn't remember changing out of my clothes. I would have to ask Severus what happened, I know he wouldn't have done anything to violate me or at least I was pretty sure he wouldn't have. I came up with a lie to satisfy Harry's carnal craving for berating Snape.

"I pulled them off after stumbling here last night to go to bed. I remember that because I remember stubbing my toe on the corner of my bed." I lied. I had to find out what went on last night.

He looked at me thoughtfully, accepting my less than mediocre answer without a second thought, and he got off of me. I was slightly disappointed, but I knew it was for the best, as I had a lot of work to do.

"Hermione, what happened to your hair?" Harry asked in awe. I had totally forgotten about what Ginny did to me the day before.

"Is it bad?" I asked, throwing my hands up to cover my head.

"No it's beautiful." He replied. With that he left.

So here I am now devouring my last book for MWU. I had chosen a comfortable chair in the drawing room and had a tall glass of lemonade by my side. I had tried many times to talk to Severus, but he would always avoid my gaze and never acknowledge my presence. When I questioned Ginny about it, she turned bright red and refused to answer any questions. As I sat in my chair I became so involved in my book that I didn't hear someone come into the room.

"Miss Granger," The voice said. I looked up, startled, to see Dumbledore looking down at me.

"Hello, headmaster," I replied with a smile, placing the book on my lap.

"Miss Granger, I would like to know when you plan on visiting your father?" He asked gazing at me thoughtfully through his half moon spectacles. The truth was, I was afraid to go see him, to go see the pain I had inflicted. I was really dreading it, but I knew I had to do it eventually.

"I will go visit him, after my classes tomorrow." I said tentatively.

"Don't worry, he will be happy that you visited, I think it's just what he needs, to make him better," He replied smiling, "Now if you will excuse me Miss Granger, I have other business to attend to."

I turned back to my book, wondering the state of which my Dad was in.

* * *

"Won't she get suspicious, My Lord?" I asked through the mask covering my face.

"Don't question me," He replied in his high-pitched voice, "Just make sure that you give it to her, it will be more useful than you think. Know this, it will only work for a certain period time during the day, and also when she is the most vulnerable."

"Yes, My Lord, I will do as I am told." I bowed and took my place back in the circle tucking the items into my robes. If I did as the dark lord said this would unravel the plans that I already have, and yet it could work to the dark lord's advantage. She has strong determination and will, of course, but if I used these tools it would ruin everything.

"That muggle – loving old fool thinks he has me outsmarted, but he is wrong, we will get to Potter and the Order, and one by one we will pick them all off. Since I am in an extraordinarily good mood today, I had Wormtail find me some entertainment for tonight's festivities, have fun."

Wormtail entered the room, holding onto a long chain. A train of 4 girls and a male followed him. The girls were completely naked and chained around the neck; the guy was wearing a pair of dirty shorts. The girls were covered in dirt grime and blood, and they all had masks covering their faces. I heard the male death eaters' voices whispering excitedly. One of the girls tried to look around and was cowering in fear. All I could think about was the mudblood, oh how I wanted to chain her up to the lines muggle whores that were paraded in front of me. The Dark Lord than dismissed us, and I made my way back home. I was there only five minutes when I heard Cho popping into my room.

"How did I know that you would be here?" I asked smirking. She was out of her death eater attire and in some more muggle clothing. Jeans and one of my t-shirts I had lent her. Of course it looked better on her than me, any day.

"Of course I would be here, especially since the Dark Lord, gave you something to help out during the plan, am I correct?" She asked plopping on to my bed.

"Yes," I pulled the items out of my robes and handed them to her, "They're so ancient I don't know if they will work anymore, plus I was thinking we can stop by Borgin and Burkes to see if they have a better pair or at least make them a little better."

"Wow," She said turning it over and admiring it in her hand, "I can do some research on these and see if I can just upgrade them."

"Upgrade?" I asked.

"Make them better." She replied, "And maybe I can replicate one so I can keep one for myself."

"No," I replied, "Don't do that just make them better, they probably have some ancient magic on them that makes them hard to duplicate."

"Ok," She replied. "But you owe me." Her eyes were looking at me hungrily.

"Oh really?" I said smirking. I reached up and cupped her face with my hand. "I suppose so." I kissed her lightly on the lips. She began lifting up the t-shirt that she was wearing, but then she stopped.

"But I really have to go work on these." She replied holding up the items in her hand.

"Aww, you tease." I said smiling. She got off my bed, and looked back at me with her malevolent dark eyes and disapparated from the spot.

I took of my robes, and sprawled out on my bed looking up at my ceiling. My head was buzzing with plans and the thoughts of that filthy mudblood. Then I remembered our little encounter at Flourish and Blotts. Her dull brown eyes filled with anger and tears, the fear that filled them when I made my way closer to her. The way I whispered in her ear like a lover would. They way her body felt against mine. My thoughts replayed our little encounter over and over again. Revenge was definitely on the menu, and it is a dish better served cold.

* * *

"Hey Ginny do you want to come with me tomorrow to visit my father at St. Mungo's?" I asked her. She was painting my toenails, and I of course was reading one of my books.

"Sure, but why me, why not Harry?" She asked looking up at me.

"I just want you to come." I replied.

"Ok." She replied, starting back on my toenails.

I began reading my book once more. She finally finished my nails, and she went over to my closet to pick out my clothes for tomorrow. I let her do whatever she wanted; I was trying to make her feel guilty for not giving me the information I so desperately wanted.

"So tell me, what happened the night I got drunk?" I asked putting down my book. Ginny stiffened. Her back was facing me as she was looking through the clothes. Her ears were turning bright red, just like her brother's.

"Nothing… Nothing happened." She replied hesitantly.

"Ginny please tell me, you never really look me straight in the eye anymore let alone Severus."

"Severus?" She turned to me. "You're calling him Severus?"

"Forget about that." I said waving it off. "Just tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened." She replied shifting her eyes.

"Ginny please, if I did something horrid, I must make it right." I said looking back at the door.

"Ok. I'll tell you." She replied dejectedly tucking a strain of her scarlet locks behind her ear. "I was snooping around like usual and I got hungry so I made my way to the kitchen and I heard you two talking. Then Snape whispered something and you asked him again to repeat it or something, I couldn't really hear what he said but I do remember you drinking two more glasses of fire whiskey. I remember because Snape kept trying to tell you to slow down, then a glass broke, that is when I pulled out my glasses. That is when I saw that you were sitting on his lap and trying to kiss him." My mouth dropped open at these words. "He did try to push you off of him, but very reluctantly I might add. That's when it got out of hand. You jumped on top of the table and began stripping. I'm serious, Snape was all in shock, and he didn't know what to do. I finally snapped out of shock when you took your pants off and I "stumbled in". I grabbed you, and boy was that hard to do you will still trying to do your strip tease, and I brought you up stairs and locked you in here with me. You finally passed out after an hour. Snape brought your clothes up to me, he didn't even look me in the eyes."

I sat there in disbelief, my muggle friends had always told me that I was a horny drunk but I didn't believe them until now. I was in shock I didn't know what to say. I had to go correct the problem.

"Thanks Ginny." I replied and I hurried out of the room to Snape's room. I knocked on his door lightly.

"Enter." His silky voice said to me. I went into his room and closed the door.

* * *

**A/n: Well there it is Chapter 7. I hope you guys like it. There are some thanx to be put into order. Without you reviewers I wouldn't have the will to go on writing….lol… Pls … as always review… I am good for baking virtual cookies ! LOL**

**Gentilschi**_: thanx for your review, I'm so glad u didn't think I went too overboard because I can become more detailed but I know that wld get me kicked… trust me…lol…I did cry at the end of HBP but I knew that it was going to happen… I wont divulge b.c. I don't want to spoil… but if u wanna talk abt it… my email is nawt05yahoo… my yim sn is nawt05… my msn sn is justmeandmysharpie… I have an aim but I really don't give that out but if u want it just email me… here's a virtual cookie_

**GangstaSuess (_Nicole_)**: _OMG ur right it is totally the summer time… it's ok, Im just glad your back… Cho is pretty outrageous isn't she? That's the way I wanted to make her… the antiHermione.. but after this chapter I see that Hermione does have a little bit of Cho in her when she gets drunk…. Wink wink…. OMG my 'beta' totally loved ur review and thanx for calling us ur fav… wipes away tear…. And I just wanted to tell you that we have plans to do a co-authorship together, we are already starting to plan out two stories as u are reading this! I know ur totally excited and when I mentioned it to dsb (dracos-sexy bitch) I thought u totally wld wet ur pants if we ever did a co-authorship and she agreed with me…. We totally love your reviews! Here's a virtual cookie…. I can't wait til ur next review_

**Flamable Pajamies**: _My beta totally loved ur name she couldn't stop cracking up when she saw ur review…. As for Snape being a perv, he really isn't considering the fact that Hermione is of age and he actually sees her as an equal (thanx dsb), thanx for ur review I will try harder next time to not make it look like and R. Kelly thang (which is totally disgustin and yes I haveseen the sex tape… Im not a perv just curious… and it was the most disgusting display I have ever seen)…lol… here's ur virtual cookie_

**Dracos-Sexy-bitch** (**_The one who sits next to me on the short bus and sing loudly along w. me_**)_: Thanx so much for ur review and I agree Harry is totally fuckable…lol I wld do him anytime of the day… but seeing how he is a fictional character and the simple fact that people think Im weird already seeing how I am a neuroscience major who rides the short bus to school I don't think that is going to happen….LOL inside joke LOL no but thanx for ur review and I am totally looking forward to betaing u story… U ROCK MY SOX… in case u didn't know that already… here's ur cookie_

Pls review u guys… ur reviews is wat keep my creative juices pumping… LOL 

**As always…. Cherbi161**


	8. Classes, Fountains, Bets, and the Visit

**A/n: Hey guys I finally got over 20 reviews… you guys are totally awesome…. Truly, I couldn't have it done it w. out you guys! But I do have some Grave news for you all…. But not now you guys wanna read the story…. ONWARD**

**P.S. dracos-sexy-bitch is the best person on Ffnet …. I am conceding, she is far superior than I am …. hands over the Miss America Crown…. We had a race and I obviously lost the bet…. But the thing is this chapter is doubly long! **

**P.P.S. I don't own nething besides the plot and a dysfunctional computer….sniffs**

* * *

Chapter 8 Classes, Fountains, Bets, and the Visit 

I opened my eyes to the sunlight that was streaming through my open window. Damn, who opened the window and those damned drapes? I smelled a mouth-watering aroma that woke me up even more. I heard someone humming softly, chiding me to wake up from my peaceful slumber. A soft hand was soon ruffling through my hair. I have never felt so content in my life. 'Wake up Draco, wake up' the light voice said laughing slightly.

"Master Draco must wake, sir" I felt a long finger prod me in the back of the head. I sat up very suddenly. A house elf was waking me up what next, I asked myself. My question was answered a few seconds later. A brown barn owl had tapped loudly and impatiently on the window. The house elf hurried to the window and opened it. The owl dropped the letter on my bed and flew out of the open window.

"Master Draco, your mother wanted me to awake you sir, or else your going to be late." The house elf replied, giving a lowly bow, touching his long nose to the carpet.

"Alright, alright I'm awake." I replied getting off my bed. I walked into the bathroom and pulled my clothes off very reluctantly. I hopped in the shower and let the water just beat down upon my back. I let the warmth of the water cleanse my body and my senses. I then put my head under the warm jet of water, letting the water and my wet hair cloud over my eyes as I tried so very hard to remember the dream I was having but it was just trickling from my mind like the water was trickling off my body. **(a/n: Now how many of us want to join him? More Like JUMP HIM LOL I know I do). **I got out of the shower feeling immensely better. I pulled a towel around me and made a beeline for my bedroom. I toweled myself off applied lotion to my pale skin and just dried off my hair. I changed into my robes; black ones of course, and apparated down to the dining hall.

My mother was sitting there apparently waiting for me.

"Draco, darling, you're going to be late." She said to me as I made my way over to her. She was sitting alone at the long table with a plate full of breakfast. She looked different, I didn't know what it was but something was off about her. Did her backbone finally straighten up, she was looking happier than she had been in years. Her happiness radiated off of her skin. From her glowing cheeks to her new robes. I did a doubled take and almost had to go back and re-enter the dining room.

"I know mother," I replied lazily. "I was just about to grab some toast before I left." Toast appeared at my usual setting.

"But what about breakfast?" She asked. Since when was she concerned about my eating habits?

"I'm fine mother." I replied to her turning just as the doors swung open. The house elf that had awoken me earlier was levitating a pile of books in front of him. I grabbed the bundle.

"Mother I'll promise to eat dinner with you. " I said turning back to her. She looked down at her plate dejectedly. I knew she wanted to talk to me about her new changes, and this time it was actually working. I wonder what she was doing with herself. I needed her to keep her spirits up, I might need her later. "But I am really running late. Until then mother." With one last glance at my mother I disapparated from the spot.

* * *

"Harry, where did you put them?" I shrieked. "I am running late, and I need to get dressed." I was wrapped in a towel, dripping wet from the early shower I decided to take. 

"I don't know what you're going on about?" He replied innocently.

"Oh really?" I said smiling. "Maybe this will be a reminder to you." I began to slowly unwrap the towel from my wet body **( a/n: is it me or is Hermione always taking items off her body? LOL!) **. 'Desperate times calls for desperate measures' I thought to myself. Harry eyes sparkeld with excitement, I could even see them change from across the room. Everytime lust passed through his eyes I swear he made shivers go down my spine. I stopped right before I exposed my chest.

"Hey," Harry cried out in disappointment.

"Hay is for horses Harry, now if you would please hand them over than maybe I will let you get a sneak peak." I said out stretching my hand. He came across the room, waved his wand and handed the item over. "Thanks for keeping my knickers safe." I said laughing. "Why did you take them in the first place?"

"To save time." He replied smiling. I gave him a questioning look. "So I won't have to rip them off the next time." He emerald eyes were gazing into my hazels. "You owe me." He stepped closer to me, I could feel the heat radiating off his body, so warm so inviting. I snapped out of it.

"Harry later, I have to get going, Ginny has a lot of things to do to me." I replied pulling up my knickers underneath my towel.

Harry began leaving; I just wanted to grab his messy hair and shag him senseless. That's exactly how I felt last night, after my encounter with Severus **(a/n: is Hermione playing the hoe role? LOL who knows?)**. He closed the door throwing one of his guilty looks at me as he closed the door, oh how I loved them so much, and yet this wasn't supposed to happen. I shook that thought from my head and began drying off. My encounter with Severus last night was very… I don't know how to say it. Let's just say that I was totally sober and I did things that would make Severus' hair curl, which I think it actually did when I finally left his room.

After I finished drying my hair off Ginny came into my room, with her beauty supplies in tow. She was still in her green pajama bottoms. Her long scarlet hair was tied back into a long sweeping ponytail. Her brown eyes were shining once again with excitement as she took a look at me in my new attire. She first straightened my curly hair, she then began putting make up on my face. I just sat silently on my bed waiting for her to finish. A million thoughts zoomed through my mind as she was applying the eye shadow, the gloss, and the eyeliner.

"Ok all done," She said after about a half an hour.

"I'll bet that you will be beating the boys off with a stick once you get there." She replied smiling at me.

"No Ginny, don't think so." I said looking myself over in the mirror.

"Well at least you don't have to hide your figure behind those Hogwarts robes." She replied fixing my hair to make sure it looked perfect. "Anyways Hermione, you're pretty, I don't believe that you don't have guys falling at your feet." I kept silent; little did she know I now had two falling at my feet.

"Since you're not interested in any guys that will be attending your school, if any guys ask for your dorm room number or better yet they you give you their dorm room numbers, pass them over to me." I looked at her in disbelief. "What, I need a guy with some experience." She said laughing. She packed up all of her things, I told her I was going to be done by 3:30 since I didn't have a full day of classes so that she could be ready by then to go to St. Mungo's with me. I wasn't hungry at all, from nerves, thinking about all the new classes, let alone the course work decided that breakfast wasn't just for me that morning.

I apparated to Merlin's Wizarding University with about 20 minutes before classes began. I knew where most of my classes were already having studied and memorized the campus map. I walked around the campus drinking it in. It was a lot like Hogwarts, but the buildings were made out of old stone bricks. The buildings looked as old as Merlin himself. The grounds were beautiful. There was a fountain in the center of the quad in which the major buildings were held. It was of Merlin sitting on top of a pile of books. His face was screwed up in concentration. There were jets of water streaming out of his wand, ears, and the top of his wizarding hat. Under him the biggest book on which he was leaning his feet upon, the cover said, "Let your knowledge, wisdom, and courage be as necessary as the water that pours from my ears." – Merlin. I looked up at the statute in disbelief, the statue then winked at me. 'Another Dumbledore huh', I thought smiling at the most famous wizard in wizarding history. I looked around to the big clock that was on the tallest tower of the tallest building. I had ten minutes to get to class. I made my way over to the Mugwump Hall for my first lecture class on the art of potion making.

When I entered the room my mouth dropped open. This lecture hall was huge. The classroom was sunken like a big movie theater. I got a seat in the third row, and I began pulling out my books, waiting patiently for the professor to take their place at the head of the class.

* * *

I strolled into class five minutes late, the professor who was teaching the class didn't seem to notice or care. That is the quality of a University education; the professors don't care as long as you're paying for the class. I took my seat in the middle of the class, the fifth row up. The professor was going on and on about having potions as a career and how we will be all graded on a practical at the end of the six weeks. She droned on and on for about 45 minutes. She then turned to the black boards and waved her wand. A complicated potion appeared over the board. She waved her wand once more and each person desks flipped over to reveal a bubbling hot cauldron. She told us that we had an hour and a half. People were putting on weird glasses and taking earphones out of their ears. I ignored them and began doing the work. I knew this potion backwards and forwards. That was the advantages of having the head of your house the potions master as well a good friend of my mother's. 

I began doing the potion. As my cauldron was simmering, I had to stir it counter clockwise for three turns after every seven minutes for about a half an hour. So I was gazing at everyone else who was doing his or her potions. One girl who didn't know the cardinal rules of safety before potion making set her book on fire. Another boy was stirring his potion the wrong way that resulted in a self-contained explosion. Apparently these potion classrooms had safety shields. I was pretty impressed. I looked at another girl about 2 rows ahead of me lazily stirring her potion. The potion went from light blue to gold in an instant, and gold sparks were issuing from her cauldron. Her potion was done properly.

That's when the thought hit me. 'You're supposed to be looking for Granger'. I scanned the room for mass of bushy hair, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I wondered whether she decided to show up or not. She must be still weeping over her parents. Pity. As soon as time was up we were allowed to leave, we had to leave our cauldrons where they were so she could grade them. I could have sworn on the dark lord that she was taking this class, I remembered handing the book over to her in Flourish and Blotts.

I walked out of the classroom deep in thought. I made my way through the empty halls rather slowly and out to the center of the quad where the fountain was shining in the sunlight. I sat down on one of the benches. Most of the students who had the art of potion making lecture were hanging out in the middle of the quad. I took the last free bench that was surrounding the fountain. I sat on one side of the bench gazing at the large fountain, not noticing the girl taking a seat next to me. Her head was buried in one of the brochures that came in the book list letters.

I looked down at her feet since she didn't seem to notice me. She was wearing a pair of trainers and short-legged pants, which showed her well-defined legs. I didn't know what those damn muggle things were called but Cho wore them all the time. She had a thin-strapped top, which was green, of course, my favorite color, which showed a thin strip of flesh right below her navel. Her long brown hair went pass her shoulder blades. I gazed at her silently. I wanted to push her hair to the side and begin nibbling gently on her neck. She was beautiful, and I needed to make another notch on my bedpost. She smelled sweet like honeydew melon (**a/n: no strawberries and cream, no peaches and cream, honeydew… lol the smells are so clichéd**), I had to taste her, her smell was intoxicating, numbing my senses. Before I could even try to put the Malfoy charm on her she lowered her pamphlet.

"Granger." I said angrily through clinched teeth.

* * *

**A/n: I was going to stop here but what fun would that be?**

* * *

Here I was minding my own business when he had to show up on my bloody doorstep once more. I had a break between potions, and magical defensive theory, and here I was reading one of MWU phamplet's of what classes were going to start in six weeks. Why out of all the benches I had to choose this one. 

"Wow Granger, you clean up pretty well for a mudblood like yourself." He said smirking.

"Malfoy, I didn't come here to be degraded by you." I said angrily. I got up and walked off, well at least tried, I couldn't go anywhere. It felt like there was an invisible force field covering the area around the bench. No one cared to look this way; everyone was too wrapped up in his or her own business to notice me. So here I was stuck with my nemesis and the destroyer of my family.

"Be a pretty little Gryffindor and sit next to me." Malfoy was patting the seat next to him. I tried screaming at him but my lips wouldn't move no matter how hard I forced them. I had no choice, my legs moved without my control and here I was sitting directly next to Malfoy. I looked to the statue, Merlin looked angry but he didn't say anything it was as if he was waiting for something else to happen.

Malfoy put his arm around the back of the bench, his hand resting on my shoulder. I never moved my eyes away from Merlin. "It's a surprise seeing you here, I thought everyone else was too bloody dumb from Hogwarts to get into such a selective program." He turned to me, whispering seductively in my ear once more. "But not you, of course, why didn't I see it before. We were both head boy and girl. You graduated first and I second of our class, why didn't I think of it before." His hand was now lightly caressing my shoulder.

I was trying to inch away from him but every time I did some invisible force would push me closer to him. "We don't want you getting away now would we," he whispered once more. I tried to ignore the tremors running down my spine. I never thought of Malfoy as ugly, I always thought of him as a handsome boy with an ugly attitude. I always thought that if Malfoy would have been nice I would have put him on my list. Being in this close proximity to the coldest person that had treated me with hate and disgust I found it surprisingly odd how warm he was. There was heat radiating from him, it reminded me of Harry but Malfoy's heat was so intense.

"Now please tell me why I haven't given you the pleasure of screaming my name," He whispered once more, the tip of his tongue touching my ear ever so slightly. I couldn't hide my pleasure then, I shivered at the excitement. I cursed my bloody hormones as I gazed up at him and he had his usual smirk impaled on his perfect angelic face. Ugh look at me; I had to totally snap out of this. I looked at Merlin who was rising from his throne of books. "You like that don't you Granger." He whispered.

I tried to convey a message to Merlin not to come any closer. I wanted to tell him that I was in control. At these very thoughts Merlin stopped dead in his tracks and made his way back to his throne of books, keeping his eyes on Draco and I. I was a little shock by this sudden change of direction but I didn't question it.

"What I want to know," He started placing light kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes at his touch my head never faltering from my original position of facing Merlin. His lips were nice, soft and warm. It was as though his kisses were very potent. I was falling deeply under his spell. The spell that the girls from school had told me about. This is what made me snap out of it completely. I had to fight my urges, which were becoming more prominent day by day. Why? I didn't know. "Is why you haven't kissed me yet, I know you want too."

I tried to catch him off guard by breaking the curse he had me bounded by. I tried standing up very fast but he was too quick for me. By the time I almost reached my full height the curse threw me back into Malfoy's arms. Merlin looked at me warily. This time I was lying across his lap, he was holding me gingerly in his arms, as almost if a lover would do. "Don't fight it," He whispered lovingly. He took his free hand and brushed back a strain of hair that was in my face. His eyes gazed into mine, his icy gray into my hazels, for once they weren't filled with hatred, or disgust, they were filled with the real Malfoy. Or at least that is what I thought. He lifted up my chin and his warm lips came on top of mine. All the nerve endings in my lips exploded, it felt as though he was transferring his warmth to me. I pulled out of the kiss before it got any further.

* * *

"Are you done?" I asked jumping out of his arms, I was a bit flustered. "Wow that was some real pathetic attempt to get in my pants Draco Malfoy!" 

"Was it or wasn't it working," he said smiling. "And anyways I bet Blaise a new broomstick that my charms could be used on any girl."

"Wow great a bet." I said not really being as mad as I should be.

"Well look I accomplished some goals," He replied smirking. "Although I humiliated you for a broomstick, I finally got you to talk to me without insulting me" This kept me quiet. "And before you say anything else about me being a death eater, look." He raised up the left sleeve of his robe. I looked at his arm and there was no dark mark there. I turned his arm over, and looked for one. I then pulled out my wand and muttered different spells, I was taught by the order, I made sure that he didn't hear them, but everything checked out.

"I am not even going to ask how you got out of getting the dark mark." I replied placing the wand in my pocket. "but that doesn't mean that I am going to instantly trust you either, I remember Hogwarts, I remember almost every little mean thing you did to me."

"Well yea I was a dumb kid under the influence of my nutter of a father." He replied. I sat down once more next to him.

"So you were a dumb kid up until June?" I asked referring to graduation.

"Well as a Slytherin's Prince I had to keep up with appearances." He replied looking over at me. "But Granger I stick by what I said before, for a mudblood you do clean up nice."

I began gathering up my stuff, I had class in five minutes, most of the students had either left for home or had class. Malfoy invited to take me to lunch off campus, but I told him I had one more class left and that I would see him in potions later on in the week. I began walking off to the opposite end of the quad to my Defensive magical theory class. In order for me to do that I had to take a walk around the huge fountain. I came upon a sign that told the fountain's history.

**Merlin – The Greatest Wizard in Wizarding History**

_Although this school may be built on the magical principles of Merlin himself this statue that was removed from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1407 shows absolutely no magical properties whatsoever. However, there have been myths surrounding the statue that argues that Merlin only shows himself to students who are truly worthy of his knowledge and wisdom. It was moved here at MWU on the opening of the school in 1407._

I sat there in disbelief, I looked back at Merlin he gave me a smile and a wink. 'We won't talk about this now, now go on get to class, I'm just a statue I will be here when you get back.' His voice sounded it my head. A calm filled my head and I was slowly losing strength. 'You are a determined and clever witch, a strong one at heart too, but not nearly as strong as I would have hoped, just come back to me after your class has ended, and after I'm done talking to you take a drink of my water, it will make you feel loads better.'

He left the corners of my mind and my knees weakened suddenly. I clutched onto the post, which had the history of the statue. After regaining my posture I went to the fountain and I took a drink from it. Too my surprise it was cold going down my throat, and I could feel it running through my weak body, strengthening it once again. I just looked at Merlin and he gazed back with a smile on his face.

I made my way across the quad, walking slower than usually. I knew I had class but that was the last thing that was on my mind. The first thing that was bugging me was Merlin. If what that information said was true, which it probably was, he must feel that I am worthy of his talents and wisdom. I became very excited at the thought. That is why he stopped at the thought of me telling him too, he had heard me. I wonder how many other people got the chance to speak with him. The second thing on my mind was the nagging thought that Malfoy was being nice to me, when a month ago he wouldn't have hesitated to call me a mudblood and humiliate me in front of everyone. The third thing was why did he have to be so bloody good looking. I mean he said it was a bet but I saw his face before he kissed me, his eyes changed into something different, something that I have never seen in Malfoy before. The last thing I thought about and fully dreaded was the fact that I had to go visit my father after this class.

I didn't realize that I had entered the class room until I heard the professor called my name angrily.

* * *

**A/n: I was thinking of ending it here... BUT I DIDN'T**

* * *

I leftGranger to her own devices as I went to a little café that was located right outside the quad by the student dorms. I went inside and found it calming and relaxing. I sat alone at a table and examined the room. It was a small café with small circular tables crowding one side of the room. On the other side there was a lounge a bunch of lounge chairs and couches facing a stage. There weren't many occupants in the café, it was three other students in there besides me. The cute waitress came over and asked me if I wanted anything. I looked down at the menu and noticed that the café was called the Java Bin. I told her just a large cappuccino. Soon a steaming mug made its way to my table. I just sat there and stared into the cup's depth. 

'What happened, why did I do that, it got completely out of control.' I thought to myself. 'Why did I touch that filthy mudblood' I was going to have to definitely decontaminate myself

'_But you liked it_.' Replied a tiny voice inside my head.

'No I didn't,' I argued back weakly. 'She's just like any other girl I know except for the simple fact that she has the dirtiest of blood.'

'_And blood matters because…? Why didn't you just try to talk to her, why did you have to put a chinnechi charm around yourself? Why did you make her sit next to you?'_ the voice argued.

'She wouldn't have otherwise,' I replied. 'She thinks that I destroyed her family, and I know it's a possibility but I need this to work, or it would ruin everything'

'_It's true that she probably wouldn't talk to you but you could of used the chinnechi charm to tell her about your battle scars, not to seduce her and get her to kiss you in such a forcible fashion'_

I took a sip of my cappuccino. I had lost the war with my conscience. My mind wandered back to the kiss, her lips were soft and wanting just like mine, she kissed me with no feeling at all. I vowed to never kiss those lips ever again; I was not going to loose control.

'She's just a dirty little mudblood, and it is my main goal to get revenge,' I thought once more.

'_If you say so,'_ the voiced argued lazily.

* * *

Defensive Magical Theory went better than I thought. Professor Glycerall chewed me out for coming to his class late. Professor Glycerall was a short man with a bald head, his lightly pink skin was shining under a layer of perspiration that covered his brow. He had a large nose and a clean-shaven face. His thin pink lips hid his extraordinary white teeth from view. He was angry that I had interrupted his class with my lateness. So he decided to put me on the spot. Quizzing me on patronuses, the facts flew from my mouth as I thought of Harry. He asked me if I ever tried such a difficult charm. I told him that I did and he was interested, he then asked me if my patronus took a corporeal form, and I told him yes. He was pretty surprised at that and he wanted me to demonstrate. I got in front of the class, which was extremely small and got up on the stage he used for demonstrating, and pulled put my happiest memory and my patronus erupted out of my wand. After that little demonstration it changed my professor's attitude. We got out of class early and I decided to go talk to Merlin before I was due back at Headquarters to get Ginny. 

I sat down at the bench that was facing him directly. The sun was high in the air making me perspire a little. I looked up at him and he was relaxing on his throne.

"Merlin, can anyone one see you talking to me right now?" I asked quietly.

"No, there is a charm to make it look like a regular statue." He replied in the depth of my mind.

"So how many people did you talk to before me?" I asked curiously. My body was getting weaker and weaker but I continued on with my questioning.

"Five," He replied.

"May I ask who?" I asked.

"I talked to all the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and also Albus Dumbledore." He replied looking at me.

"May I ask why you are showing yourself to me?" I asked trying to mask my curiosity.

"In due time Miss Granger." He replied, "but if you do want some answers talk to Dumbledore, I can't talk longer, I suggest that you try to build up your mind for me, we will be corresponding soon enough. I take it that you are going to tell Dumbledore?" I nodded my head. "Well get going young one, and take some of my water before you leave."

He left my mind, I soon felt sickness coming over me, I was sweating profusely, it felt as though I had the flu and I was running a fever. I staggered to the fountain and I began drinking it, after about five minutes I felt better instantly. I waved a goodbye to Merlin and I walked to the gates exiting the school, from there I apparated back to head quarters.

I apparated right inside the front door of Headquarters, I made my way to the kitchen. Ginny was sitting there waiting for me, Mrs. Weasley was looking in a cookbook for I guess dinner ideas, and Severus was sitting at the table, drinking from a goblet, remnants of a plate of food was sitting on the table.

They all looked at me when I entered. Severus nodded in my direction, and I don't know if I saw it but the corners of his mouth went upright, like he was trying to hide a smile. Ginny didn't notice this and I sat down next to her across from Severus.

"Are you feeling ok dear?" Mrs. Weasley said to me looking up at me.

"I am alright," I replied I was feeling fine but I guess I still looked weak from my encounter with Merlin. I grabbed an apple from the bowl that was on the table and I began eating it. Ginny and Severus were questioning me about the classes I took today. He really got into it when I began talking about my potions lesson. We were going on and on about different potions when Ginny interrupted us by clearing her throat. I looked at the time and excused myself. Mrs. Weasley reminded me to be back at 6pm because there was another meeting.

We went to the front door of headquarters, visiting hours were going to end soon and I decided then that I would try to apparate with Ginny by my side. I grabbed her arm and we apparated to a deserted building, which was a block away from St. Mungo's. I was nervous, but most of all scared of what I was going to see. We finally made our way to St. Mungo's in silence. We entered through the transparent door and went over to wait in the line that was forming at the small welcome station. I didn't bother to look around at others who were in either pain or worry. I finally made my way to the top of the line.

"Frank Granger?" I asked the witch.

"Room 407, which is on the fourth floor," She replied.

I made my way up the stairs to the fourth floor, I remembered coming up here in my fifth year when Mr. Weasley got attacked. I made my way opposite of the closed ward to my father's room. On Dumbledore's request he was given his own private room. Ginny followed behind me silently. I stopped in front of the door marked 407. Ginny gave me a reassuring pat on my shoulder, and I pushed open the door.

There was my father, lying in the cold sterile room. The walls were blank, and he looked small in the bed. He woke to the sound of me entering. His eyes flickered to mine and tears began pouring down my face. Ginny didn't enter the room with me, she decided to wait out in the hall. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, I grabbed his hand and he looked at me quietly. He took his other hand and wiped my tears.

"Er-my-knee" He said weakly, in a staggering breath. He did look happy to see me, but it was obvious that speaking was difficult for him. Pain crossed his face and he groaned slightly. I put a finger to my lips to shush him. He was panting slightly, sweat was pouring down his face.

"I…love…you." He said louder panting again. I cringed at the obvious pain he was feeling.

"Father, I love you too," I said quickly. "Please, don't speak, you're making it harder on yourself." But he wouldn't listen to me, he continued speaking regardless of the pain it was causing him.

"Helen….dead?" he was referring to my mother. I nodded my head slowly, and tears poured down his face.

I clutched his hand tighter, and he squeezed my hand in return. "Noooooooo!" He shrieked, pain was etched all over his face. "Nooo!" he shrieked once more. He was clutching my hand harder and harder, it hurt terribly but my concern was only for him.

"ER….MY….KNEEE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. His grip on my hand tightened and then lessened, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

**

* * *

A/n: Cliffy… CLIFFY…. Oh I love this chapter so much, I think it is the best I have written. There is a reason why it's extra special and extra long… YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT AND I WANT U TO KNOW THAT BEFORE I TELL U THE GRAVEST OF NEWS…. I WONT BE ABLE TO POST FOR ALMOST A WHOLE MONTH! I am so pissed but it is not my fault, my computer is broken and I have to get it fixed before I go to school and I have to send it to Texas and its going to take 3-4 weeks…. I am soooooo sorry you guys, but I have to get it fixed before I go back to school or I will be totally screwed…. Im so upset but trust me I will still be writing chappies and I will post all of them at once as soon as I get the computer back or once I am in school ,w/e comes first…. But other than that I'm going to try and post this story over the next month but please don't be upset if I don't, I have no intention to stop this story, none at all…. Thanks for gracing me with all of your wonderful reviews…… **

**Maddudewalking**: _Your reviews are totally awesome, I'm glad u think my story is awesome, I think so too… Im just really upset that my computer is broken, but I promise you ill prolly have 4 chappies done by the time it gets done getting fixed, and hopefully it I will be finished it by October! That's what Im shooting for… no, but I hope that u still keep reading… Oh well here's a cookie_

**FlammablePajamies**: _Wow when I read your review I fell out of my chair. I was totally cracking up my mom thought that I was insane! Yes Hermione is a little "Girls gone wild" ish ! But there is a good reason for that, a very good reason….. you'll find out soon…. Nope but I thought it was funnnyyyyyyyy all the same when you told me about your friend… well I hope u keep reading thanx so much for your reviews… heres a cookie_

**Dracos-sexy-bitch (_Queen of the Dr/Hrm FF_**): _LOL! You won the bet! I luuurve your chappies….. I am so glad you my beta, and I'm so glad I'm urs except for the simple fact that my computer I broken…. Thanx a hugetastic bunch for giving me the inspiration to write a ff…. I will try to give you some more chappies, or I might have to just post them w. out u beta-ing them… but I don't want it to come to that… but neways ur so totally awesome gives a dobby like bow… thanx, and pls don't go nuts since I'm leavin you at a huge cliffie…lol .. here's a cookie and a very distracting tacky but fun toy… and always remember to ass it (LOLOLOLOL) when you can_

**I will like to give thanks to _GangstaSuess_, and _Gentileschi_ for reading and reviewing my other chappies**

**I feel so bad for leaving you here with this huge Cliffy… but alas my comp is prolly going to be off to Texas on Wednesday so pls R&R by then, if not oh well… I'll try to post but if I can't don't throw anything at me.. here's to the rest of Summer w. out Fanfiction… cheers… SNARGLES… DARN SNARGLES**

**As Always... Cherbi161**


	9. Sorrow, Abilities, Urgency, & the Kinky

**A/n: Another Chappie…. YAY! I don't know how long this is going to be but its not going to be as long as the last one, that one took a lot out of me LOL! But I assure you I am glad I will be able to post this chappie… it will be the last one before my comp goes back I mean it….**

**P.S. I don't own nething but the plot is MINE**

**P.P.S. SNARGLES**

* * *

Chapter 9 Sorrow, Advice, Missions, Abilities, Urgency, and the Kinky 

After two more cups of cappuccino and battle after constant battle with myself I left the café and apparated back home. I didn't see my mother anywhere so I made it up to my room. I was a little hungry from the lack of breakfast and I made a note to get something to eat from the house elves. I took off my robes and just stared at the ceiling in only a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. I was spending most of my time staring at the masterpiece that was painted on my ceiling. I didn't hear come anyone come out of my private bathroom.

* * *

"Dad!" I screamed. "No, no, please don't be dead, PLEASE!" I let out a long wail of pain, terror, and guilt. 

Ginny came running into the room, she must have heard my screams. Once she saw my face she pushed the call button at once. A team of healers came running in to the room. I backed up against the wall. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, one of the healers tried to usher me out of the room while Ginny was tugging at my hand. I became numb, I couldn't feel anything. I just stared at my father's lifeless body while the healers tried various spells and potions on him. Tears began slowly pouring down my face, as Ginny tugged me out of the room. I was still staring at my father and soon a large door blocked my sight.

I was in the hallway staring at the door. I turned to Ginny who had a tear trickling down her face. She gave me a sisterly hug, and that was when I realized that she might be the only family I have left. After what felt like an eternity a healer appeared from behind the door and made his way to towards me. He told me that the curse was broken but it took a lot of my father with it. He was still alive but they feared that he would not make it through the night. He then told me that my father wanted to speak with me.

I made my way back into his room. His eyes were closed and it looked like it was taking him great effort to will himself to breathe. I grabbed his cold but strong hand; the warmth was already leaving his body.

"Hermione," He said in a raspy and tired voice.

"Yes." I called out to him.

"You know that we never stopped loving you," He started, "Let me give you the advice my father gave me, 'In the most complex of situations the outcome will always be simple.'"

"Yes. Daddy." I replied. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my check.

"Don't give your love away too easily, and always, always have hope no matter how hopeless the situation may be." He said turning his head towards me, his eyes locked with mine.

"Yes. Daddy." I replied. The tears were falling down my face.

"Make me proud. I love you Hermione." He said smiling at me.

And that is how he left me. He left me with a smile on his face and my name on his lips.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my gaze not leaving the ceiling. 

"Do you have to ask?" She giggled.

I looked at her, it wasn't Cho, and surprise caught my face.

"Good joke Cho," I said chuckling. "If I say so myself you did a pretty good job on that glamour."

I looked at a pair of hazel eyes and curly hair. I had to admit it; she really did look like Hermione. It was uncanny, but instead of the brightness and eagerness that Hermione's take these eyes was dark and mysterious.

"I see you haven't read my letter," She looked on the nightstand waving the letter I totally ignored this morning because I was rushing. "I didn't sleep at all last night, I was working on the items that the Dark Lord gave you."

"Did you make any progress?" I asked curiously. She hopped onto the bed and ran her fingers through my blonde hair, relaxing me at once.

"Don't worry, it will be done soon enough." She replied getting on top of me. She was slowly gyrating her hips onto mine. "Let's see how it feels to fuck that know it all bitch." She was grinning, but it was Hermione's grin not hers.

"I can do that." I replied smirking.

* * *

We made it back to headquarters in silence. My reservoir of tears soon went dry. I was drinking a cup of cocoa that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for me. Everyone gave his or her condolences; even Severus told me he was sorry that I had lost my father. Soon it was time fore the meeting. Mrs. Weasley thought that I should have time to mourn but his death made me more determined, stronger; I wanted to kill whoever had inflicted this pain on me. I wanted to make their lives a living hell, as they had made mine. I wanted this so much that the air around me was thick with hatred. Mrs. Weasley could sense it, and she finally gave up trying to persuade me to go to bed instead of attending the meeting. 

At the order meeting people were going over their daily reports, reporting any suspicious activity. I always wanted to be in one of these meetings, it was my fifth meeting since we were inducted into the order. The room was a large dinning room with a large wooden table. Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table, his deep purple robes gleaming in the candlelight. A lot more people were at this table than there had been a few years ago. Since the resurfacing of Voldemort, the group at the table seemed to be getting bigger and bigger every meeting.

Dumbledore then cleared his throat. "Are there any new reports?" I glanced at the long table no one seemed to have any so I went ahead with my report.

"Headmaster I think I have one." I said tentatively.

"Well go on Miss Granger." He replied gazing at me.

"Well I don't know if this counts or not, but you do know that I am attending that summer program at MWU." He nodded his head. "Well Draco Malfoy is attending this program as well. Some how we began talking and I don't know he just seemed too nice. I mean we hated each other in school as you remember." He nodded his head once more, and she thought she detected a slightly amused smile on his face at the memory. "The thing is, he did show me his left arm and I tired the various spells that the Order had taught me to detect the dark mark, but there was nothing. It seemed weird that all of sudden after seven years of hatred he started talking to me like we were the closest of friends, and he was almost too eager to show me that he didn't have the dark mark. I don't know, it just seemed suspicious to me."

I looked to Harry who was sitting on my right side and he was in definite surprise. Ron was on my left hand side and he looked at me angrily he gave me his 'Why didn't you tell us' look. I shrugged it off. Everyone was silent.

"Headmaster," Severus started breaking the silence, "I think Miss Granger could be right about her suspicions. I know Lucius Malfoy. He was trying to give his son the mark in his sixth year. If Draco didn't get the Dark Mark, I am sure that he would have killed him by now."

"Well if your suspicions are correct Miss Granger, then I would like to speak to you after the meeting is over. Are there any other new reports?" He called down the long table once again. No one had anything to say. He then stood. "This meeting is over, until next week everyone. Miss Granger, if you please."

Chairs were scraping the floor as I made my way over to Dumbledore. Harry and Ron left the room to make their way to the kitchen. The rest of the members were making there way towards the door to leave. I followed Dumbledore up the stairs and into the drawing room. He then turned to me and put silencing spells around the room. I took a seat in the armchair that I usually sat in when I read my schoolbooks, and Dumbledore conjured up a chair so he could sit across from me.

"Miss Granger if your suspicions are correct, we must take action at once." He said hurriedly. "Are you staying on campus?"

"No." I replied. "I don't plan to. I think that I am going to stay in my parents' house and pack things up, since…" I couldn't finish that sentence. I knew that if I finished that sentence I would start crying.

"That's understandable. Well since you will be staying at your parents' house I am going to advise you to spend as much time as you can with Mister Malfoy. I want you to report anything suspicious, but take care to act like nothing is going on and that you don't suspect anything."

"Yes headmaster," I replied, relaxing in the chair. I had my first mission for the order and I couldn't wait to put it into action.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asked, looking at me. He always scared me, it seemed as though he already knew about Merlin. Like he could actually read my mind.

"Actually there is something else." I started. "What can you tell me about Merlin? I mean he told me to ask you to tell me about him."

He actually looked surprised. His eyes grew wide behind his half moon spectacles. "Merlin showed himself to you, Miss Granger?" He asked after regaining his composure.

"Yes, but every time he does I get very weak. He told me to also ask you how I can build up my mind so he can enter. Why do I get so weak, Headmaster?" I said all of this in a rush.

"Well Merlin is a powerful wizard, and in order for him to speak within your mind he must draw that power from your natural abilities. As for you building up your strength, you must have natural abilities." Dumbledore eyes were now twinkling. "Hold out your wand arm for me."

I held out my right hand and he took out his wand. He tapped his wand on my wrist. A thin band of gold and silver intertwined and snaked its way up my arm. I then felt weird like there was this unknown force inside of me. It was in my stomach and started working its way up. I could feel it running up through my chest gathering strength and speed. It made its way down my arm to the very place Dumbledore tapped his wand. There was a rushing sound in my ears, and the powerful force that was in my wrist was getting more and more powerful.

"Let it go Miss Granger, you will feel better." Dumbledore yelled over the noise.

I didn't want to let it go; it felt as though if I let it go my whole body would crumble.

"Trust me." He bellowed. It was getting harder and harder to hold on to, and yet it was still harder to let go. I then let it go, I don't how I did it, but I did. It ran thought my hand and then my fingertips. Fire than began shooting out of my fingertips in full force then it began to die down. When it was over it felt as though something pushed me hard in the chest and I began panting. Dumbledore looked pleased.

"What just happened?" I demanded, panting for air.

* * *

I was still panting for air when Cho came out of the bathroom after we had finished. I had to admit that was some good shagging. Cho was a force not to be reckoned with. She returned her face to its normal state and made her way back to my bed. She lay down on her side, her gaze turned to me. She began tracing her hand down my chest. She looked at the necklace I was wearing. She took it in her hands and began tracing the skull with her fingers. The snaked then moved around in a circle and glowed red. Soon the necklace around my neck began to burn into my skin. Cho grabbed her arm instantly. She summoned her robes and put them on, and then she disapparated before me. I pulled on robes too and disapparated as well. 

We arrived at the Riddle House in an instant. We went straight to the room at the end of the hall, but there weren't any other Death Eaters there. The Dark Lord was sitting in his high backed chair waiting for our arrival.

"Draco," He said without a preamble. "How are the plans coming along?"

"Right on schedule," I replied, playing the afternoon events in my head once more.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Dark Lord inquired, his red eyes narrowing. He was twirling his wand in his fingers.

"She is talking to me, and not trying to attack me." I replied, smiling underneath my hood.

"I guess that is an improvement, but we need to move faster, I have a source that told me that Merlin has once again awakened." He replied. "We need to put this plan into full force before he regains full power."

"Yes, my Lord." I said giving a bow.

"Oh and another thing, her father died in the hospital this afternoon so I am going to guess that she will be spending her time at her parents' house. I want you to be there as much as possible. Do you understand?" He asked, his cold voice full of urgency.

"Yes My Lord." I replied once again and gave a bow. He then signaled me to leave. Cho was still there. I apparated back to Malfoy Manor and got ready for dinner. I was going to have to spend more time at Granger's. I wonder what I would have to do. Of course I was going to have to lie to her, she ate up my lies this morning, she would believe anything. Gryffindors are too trusting, I thought. I had to tell my parents to keep them satisfied as well. I walked downstairs to meet my parents for dinner.

* * *

Dumbledore explained to me what happened. He told me that the ability I had to strengthen was wandless magic. It was an older form of magic; Dumbledore has rarely seen anyone perform it, besides himself. He wrote a note to Ollivander's and told me that I should go get a new wand for my new abilities. He then conjured a lot of books and placed them on the desk in the drawing room. He then told me that he marked off the pages in which I should read. I asked him, why was all of this so important. He told me all in due time he would tell me the answers. 

I went down to dinner, my head buzzing with this newfound information. They were all about to start desert when I made my way to the table. I sat down at the table and Mrs. Weasley got up from the table and handed me over a plate she had been keeping warm for me. I sat in between Tonks and Harry and across from Ron, Severus Ginny and Lupin; Mr. Weasley sat across from his wife who was sitting next to Harry.

I started eating my food and everyone was looking at me. They were looking at me, wondering why I wasn't more upset at my father's passing, but I just continued to eat. I didn't want to think about it. Then I realized that the pain in me had subsided since I released the energy. I was feeling better than I had in a very long time. Severus kept catching my eye. I smiled at him and he turned back to his cake that Mrs. Weasley had passed to him.

"So," Harry asked, flickering his eyes on mine. The gaze that was held in his eyes seemed to say; 'I wanna shag you right on top of this kitchen table with everyone looking'. "What did Dumbledore say to you, what is your mission?"

"You really don't want to know." I said quietly, unlocking his gaze and turning back down to my plate.

"Of course we want to know, Hermione," said Ron, with food in his mouth.

"Well I just have to spend every waking moment with our arch enemy." I replied.

"What!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

"Ron, watch your manners dear." Mrs. Weasley said looking at her son, as mashed potatoes spewed out of his mouth in his surprise.

Severus was sitting right across from me. I wanted to do something to him that would unnerve him, shake him up a bit. I was unaware that both Harry and Ron were speaking to me about how dangerous it would be and how his father was. I took off one of my shoes, and slowly traced my foot against Severus' leg. He seemed to stop breathing, no one noticed because he had his head down looking at his plate of food.

"Hermione are you listening to us?" Ron said looking at me.

"Look, if Dumbledore wants me to do it then I will do it, I am part of the Order, and I know the risks." I said dismissively, waving him off. Soon the conversation changed to quidditch and I turned to my plate of food, as soon as everyone was finished with there meal they went outside. Severus was still at the table and my leg was moving further and further up his pants.

"If you keep doing that Miss Granger, we will have a replay of what happened the other night." He said silkily, smirking at me.

"Maybe that's what I want." I said seductively. **(A/n: there is a reason why she is so "Girls Gone Wild" ish)** My toes finally touched his fully erect member. It made me wet just thinking about the other night.

He got up from the table and made his way to his room. I knew I was going to have to wait a couple of minutes. I decided to entertain myself with the events that happened the other night.

"_Enter," He said in his silky voice._

"_Miss Granger I'm surprised to see you here, or are you drunk off of fire whiskey?" He said chuckling to himself. I noticed he was only wearing a pair of dark green trousers._

"_No I am not." I replied indignantly. "That is not what I came up here for, I came to apologize for my actions last night and to thank you properly for giving me that hangover remedy."_

"_Well your welcome." He replied smiling. "You should have seen yourself, you were all over me."_

"_Oh really well can you refresh my memory?" I said sitting on his bed. He took a seat next to me. He smelled like he just got out of the shower. His long black hair framed his face._

"_Let's see, well first you tried to kiss me."_

_I moved in and kissed him on the lips. He was taken by surprise and began kissing me back, deeply and passionately. I was surprised slightly, I didn't know he felt these things, let alone for someone he supposedly disliked for seven years. I broke the kiss._

"_Then what?" I asked as if nothing happened._

"_You jumped up on the table and took off your shirt."_

_I jumped off the bed and stood in front of him, I then pulled off my shirt. He looked at me in disbelief. His eyes grew dark with lust. I had to admit he looked pretty damn sexy himself with his bare chest showing. He was a little more muscular than I would have thought._

"_And then your pants." He continued looking at me hopefully._

_I followed suit and took off my pants. He was looking at my body hungrily._

"_Is that all that happened?" I asked gazing down at him._

"_Well then Miss Weasley kind of stumbled in." He said smiling. I grabbed my clothes and act like I was about to leave his room. He grabbed my wrist._

_I stopped and he dropped my wrist. "So I am guessing you wish that a different outcome will happen this time?" I said smiling. He nodded his head. I dropped my clothes on the floor, snaked my arms around his neck and I began kissing him. My hand soon was intertwined with his long black hair; it wasn't as greasy as I thought it would be, it was actually soft._

_He then lifted me up and placed me onto his bed. He was lying on top of me. His fingers were soon tracing my body and he was drinking me in. He gently nibbled on my neck and then on my ear. He then made a trail of kisses from my neck to my breasts. He took off my bra and his hands soon began caressing my skin. He was mumbling how soft I was and how much he had wanted to do this. He began moving lower and lower down my stomach, each of his kisses arousing me like no other. Soon I was shaking in anticipation. I wanted him and he wanted me, I know he did. He gazed up at me._

"_Now it would be unfair of me just to give you what you want, now would it. I want you to beg for it." He said smiling. I looked at him incredulously, I would never beg for anything in my life, and if he didn't want me there were others in this house that did. I tried to get off the bed, but his weight prevented me from moving. "Trying to get away are we?" He grabbed his wand, which was sitting on his beside table, and he conjured ropes that tied me to his headboard. I couldn't move but I was turned on all the same. Who would have thought Snape would be this kinky?_

_He began trailing kisses down my stomach once more. He was making me squirm, I just wanted him inside me, that was it, but I wasn't going to beg for it. He then began licking my belly button. I still wasn't going to budge. He slowly took off my underwear. He gazed up at me smiling. He was gently stroking my leg kissing my inner thigh, and that's when he did it, he kissed the top of my folds, my most private parts, and then I knew his intentions. I knew how he was going to make me beg. He soon was licking me, tasting me. I was in total pleasure, Harry did this once before but not nearly with as much skill my old potions master was doing now. All I could do was throw my head back and let wave after wave of pleasure overcome me. That's when I wanted him, which is when I finally begged for it._

"_Ok, ok you win!" I said panting hard, as I came for the third time. "Please, please, just do it."_

"_No, you taste too good." He said licking his lips, "What if I want more?"_

"_Please Severus." I said smiling at him._

"_Alright, if you insist," He said smiling. He got up off me and took off his trousers. There it was, Snape Junior, looking at me. I laughed at this thought. He came over to the bed and fulfilled my wishes. I have never been shagged like that before, so properly. He shagged me senseless, I know I was loud because my throat was a little hoarse afterwards._

With the end of these thoughts trailing inside my mind I decided to pay my old potions master another visit.

* * *

**A/n: That's it! That's all I have at least all I am willing to give at this point in time. I was happy because I could actually Post another chappie… I know most of you are happy and I thank you guys for reading! How did you like the Snape/Hermione hook up. I know you guys been waiting for it so here it is. There is a reason she is acting this way. I am sorry to all of you, I had to kill Hermione's Dad off, he just wouldn't fit into the rest of my story. I know there wasn't a lot of Dr/Hrm hook ups but trust me there will especially since, they are both being forced to be in each other's company every moment of the day. Please R&R but my computer is definitely getting unplugged tonight so pls review soon…. That is all! Until August 29 ppls!**

**Coldlove: **_I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing my story, I luurve your story so much! My beta and I were talking about your review and we will take all of your ideas into consideration. As for being a second beta, thanks but no thanks, I think my beta dracos-sexy-bitch and I, have a handle on everything. Thanks for offering though, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing!_

**Gentileschi (_doggie_): **_Thanks for loving me sooooo much, I really appreciate everything and all the reviews. Thanks so much for your enthusiasm and your compliments, oh and thanx for the study abroad info LOL, Im glad u like my writing even though I think it sucks, but you guys changed my mind! Until Aug 29th! Heres a virtual brownie_

**Maddudewalking: **_Did this chappie answer your question? I hope it did clearly and thoroughly LOL, you know you were the only person to ask me about Snape when you reviewed for the last chappie, thanks for keeping your eyes open! Appreciate your reviews and I promise to keep writing even though my computer is broken. ARGH! Here's a virtual brownie w. M&M's hope u like it_

**Dracos-Sexy-Bitch (_my wonderful and understanding and lover of Draco beta_): **_Wow what can I say, is it your sugar highs or the reoccurring blonde moment? I lurve u girlie, and your story is awesome by the way. I feel so sad, I asked to be your beta and I only reviewd 2 chappies and now my comp is busted, what kinda crap is that? SNARGLES… DAMN SNARGLES! But my comp is definently leaving today after I back up all my files im going to shut it off and pack it up….sniffs…. Im glad u liked the chappie and I know ur glad that snape and hermione had SEX… there I said it… lol no but thanks for being so kewl in the time being since my comp is busted.. just promise me after you write all of ur chappies you will send them to me! Oh well….. bye…. Hope to see you real soon ya hear! Here's a bakery full of presents and look I bought you another cheap, but distracting fantastic toy!_

**Well you guys this is it, this is completely it! thanks so much for supporting me through this trying time… I had a speech prepared but I totally left it at my seat! To all the people who been great, I wanna think my producer, director and rolemodel Dracos-sexy-bitch who always kicked me when I was down… don't be shy gurl stand up!… and I wld like to thank everyone, all the body guards, the roadies, the undying fans, all the people I had to step on to claw my way to the top, thanx you've all been great… if you want me to read your script please leave it with my manager you've all been great, thanx…music starts playin to rush me off stage… I wanna thank my parents for giving birth to me… and I also want to say HA HA HA HA to dat bitch clayanna, see me now bitch see me now… thanks!**

**As always…. Cherbi161 **


	10. Deals, A Promise, A Visit, and the Bin

**A/n: Guess who's back… back again… Cherbi's back… Tell some friends! Wow you guys, I am back and abt 15 days early if I say so myself. My computer is fixed and is working awesomely! It came back quickly than expected because my mother made a call and lets just say she was pissed because when they sent the box for the computer they forgot the packing slip so they sent it back super fast! I want to thank you guys for all the reviews, I did get a chance to read them all! You guys are so awesome you guys all deserve cookies, the next time you leave ur review leave your fav cookie flavor or your favorite desert and I will do something special… ONWARD!**

**P.S. I don't own anything, but a term bill, and a book list, oh yeah and the plot**

**P.P.S. Super thanx to my beta who posted chappie 9 for me I really appreciate it, since the site decided not to work when I wanted to post it. glomps dsb**

* * *

Chapter 10 Deals, A Promise, A Visit, and the Bin

Dinner was very subdued that night. The mother who was looking better than she had in years returned back to her quiet fearful state. I wondered what happened to make her go back, but I didn't dwell on it long. My mind was set on other matters, the information that the dark lord had given me. I had to be around that mudblood, I had to… ugh I didn't want to think of it at all. Every time it did pop up in my head I couldn't swallow. Spend time with Granger, spend every waking moment with the person that I truly hated the most, and why the rush? The dark lord did say something about Merlin waking up, but what does that have to do with me getting revenge on the mudblood?

"Is there something on your mind Draco?" My father drawled after taking a long swig from his goblet.

"Actually father, there is." I replied. "After attending classes for the first day at MWU, I think it would be better for me and my education if I stayed there for the remainder of the program. Classes are extremely hard and of course I want to come out on top."

My father looked mildly surprised.

"Since when were you going to tell us you were going to MWU?" He asked coldly.

"Since mother said I could go." I replied glaring at him. I didn't want to tell him the plan and I had no intention to do so. I knew if I told him, he would somehow mess it all up.

He glared at my mother who looked like she was slowly unraveling at the seams. "You may stay on campus, only if we can make a deal." He gave me a cold smile. I turned back to my plate, trying to finish the rest of my food.

Every time my father wanted to make a "deal" it was always for the benefit of him and a letdown for me. My mother then made an excuse that she wasn't feeling well and that she would take a lie down upstairs. Since I hadn't excused myself from the table I was still sitting playing absentmindedly with my food.

"So let's make a deal, my son." He said, sneering at me.

"And if I refuse?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Disinheritance." He bellowed. He was always threatening me with that. If I refused the dark mark, it would have been disinheritance and death, if I didn't do what he wanted me to it was always disinheritance. Money was always on the line, _my_ money to be correct.

"Ok so what do you want?" I asked dejectedly, putting my fork down.

"What does every man want?" He said smiling. I looked at him with confusion in my face, what else did he want, we already had plenty of money, a beautiful house, fame, notoriety, everything.

"A good shag." He answered for me, a smile creeping on his thin lips. I looked at him incredulously, was he joking? "No, no, not with you dear boy, that witch who was newly inducted, that Chang girl."

"Cho?" I said in disbelief.

* * *

I was in the shower washing the scent of Severus off of me. Boy did he know how to bed a woman. As the water was beating upon my flesh I just thought about everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours.

First I went to my classes at MWU not to mention running into Malfoy, who totally tried to seduce me. Then I went to go visit my father who then passed away. Then I was given a mission after the order meeting and found out that Merlin chose me. Not only that, but I could do wandless magic. To top it all off I had just finished another playful romp with my old potions master. All in all this day was packed full of emotion, the good and the bad. The only sad thing was my father's passing. For some reason I had kind of expected it. I mean, I remembered the curse that was cast upon me in fifth year. No one ever survives a death eater attack, not if you didn't have a wand for protection. The reason why I didn't go see him sooner was the simple fact that I was afraid that he was going to die on me, which he did. Just thinking about how my parents suffered strengthened my resolve to get back at my parents' killers.

I got out of the shower and dried off. I needed to go some place to clear my head, to think about everything, and I knew exactly where I had to go.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Cho to show up, she usually showed up around 9 and seeing how it was only eight I still had another hour. I was hoping she would show up early, but she didn't at quarter after I heard her familiar pop and she appeared before my eyes.

"What's wrong Draco?" She asked tacking a seat on the bed next to me.

"You know what's wrong!" I bellowed. "Everything, the plans, my father, everything!" I jumped up off the bed and began pacing the floor.

She turned her cold eyes on mine. "What's the problem, I thought everything was going well?" She said softly but fearfully.

"Look Cho," I stopped and turned to her. "The dark lord wants me to put these plans into actions. I must be with her every second of the day, but how can I do that while I am stuck here?"

"Why don't you just tell your father the plan?" She asked pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Because he has a way of messing things up." I replied. "Plus, I need to keep him in good graces so I can get what I want without including him."

"And how are you supposed to do that?" She asked.

"He said that I could only leave if I gave him something in return."

"And that is?" She asked once more.

"He wants you, he wants you to - to shag him." I took a deep breath. "And you must do it good or I will lose my inheritance, and if he evens mention something to the dark lord about my leaving I am sure the dark lord will mention something about doing it on his orders, and then my father would want to know what the plan is."

I looked at her, her face was full of disgust that suddenly turned into a sneer and then a smile.

"Is that all?" She asked looking at me. "All I have to do is shag your father? I will only on one condition," She smiled, "You have to watch."

I just stared at her, that girl was crazy, straight out of her mind, completely nutters. That was just sick and disgusting, I cringed at the thought.

"It's either that or we can have a threesome." She said laughing. I didn't find it funny at all. "It was just a joke, I won't scar you for life like that. Just promise me that you will shag me senseless when I'm done with him." **(A/n: EWWWWW nasty…LOL)**

I promised her, and then I told her to get ready while I go fetch my father. He was smiling when I told him that she was here. He actually wanted to do it in the room next to mine; all I could do was comply. I went back to my room and got Cho. She was in a leather strapless top a short leather skirt with knee high leather black boots; she even had a whip to match. My mouth opened in shock.

"Don't drool." She said smiling. She pushed my chin up, kissed me full on the lips and then left the room. **(a/n: totally gross but Cho's determination gets the best of her) **

While Cho was sealing the "deal", I sent a letter to the school, and they sent a letter back with the key to my room. I decided right then and there to pack up my stuff. While I was doing this I figured out why my father wanted to do it in the room next to mine. They didn't put silencing spells around the room and yes I did hear the moans of my father and Cho. More like Cho was moaning loudly in her native language, something that I haven't heard before. I was pretty amazed and yet disgusted at the same time. I left a note for Cho on my bed; I left another note for my mother and then I apparated once more to MWU.

* * *

I sat on the ledge of the roof at headquarters, looking out to the endless sky. I had been out there for a good half hour when I heard the door to the roof creak open. There was no need for me to turn around, I knew it was Harry. He made his way slowly over to me, he wrapped his arms my waist and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"It's all my fault." I whispered.

"It is not your fault, Hermione, it's no one's fault." He said gazing at me. "Death is natural, it happens, whether we pass peacefully or if we are ripped from the ones we love. It just took me a while to figure this out for myself."

I sat there in silence and he turned me around. I was facing him still sitting. "Look, I know that you have to spend time with Malfoy, I just want you to be careful, I don't want you ripped from me either."

"Harry…" I started; he put his hand to my lips.

"Look, when this is all over promise me one thing." He said gazing at me with his green eyes filled with desire. "Promise that you will be mine, promise."

"I don't know…" I said timidly. This was a big thing a really big thing to think about on top of everything else.

"Look Hermione, I don't care, shag as many guys you want, do the most awful things but promise me, promise me you will be there for me in the end. I know this is a big thing to ask now, I know that things change, maybe you won't be mine, but promise me that you will still be there for me." He took a ring out of his pocket and placed it on my middle finger on my right hand, it was a plain gold band.

"Ok." I replied, looking at the ring. "Only if you let me leave you tonight."

He gave me a hug and then a soft kiss on the lips, his emeralds shining with happiness. I needed to get out of this house I needed to go to my parents house. The longer I stayed here the longer it would take me to put the plan into action. After spending a little more time with Harry I decided to leave. I was packing up my stuff, when Ginny begged to come with me, I had no problem with it, and quite frankly I didn't want to go to my house alone. Mrs. Weasley allowed it only if we were in each other's company at all times. I then bid everyone farewell, except for Snape. He already had gotten my good bye present. Ginny gave me her over night bag to shrink and I placed it in my pocket. We went downstairs, I thanked Mrs. Weasley once more, and we both left.

* * *

I went straight to my dorm, I had a lot of unpacking to do but I was a little nervous because I knew my father's ways, he tends to get a little too rough. I went to Warlock Hall and straight to my room, it was on the third floor. It was extremely noisy. People had their doors wide open and were blasting music. The dull lighting was hurting my eyes and it smelled like fire whiskey. People were being loud and arguing over the latest quidditch match. Some rooms were closed that had do not disturb signs on them I guess some people were actually studying. I made my way down the dank musty hall to my room. I opened the door and began taking my stuff out of my pockets. I waited for about twenty minutes for Cho to come. I stared at my new prison cell. All the walls were off white with a big window with plain blinds. The room was smaller than the elves quarters at my manor. I decided that I couldn't breathe in the little room and decided that I would make my way to the Java Bin for a pick me up and to think of ways to accelerate my plans.

* * *

We apparated to the darkened play ground that that was near my house. I didn't want to see the ruin that the death eaters had inflicted upon my house just yet. We began walking towards my house; uneasiness and dread filled me as we made our way to the end of the block. I turned the corner, and my eyes grew wide. It looked like someone blew a crater in the middle of my street, followed by a hurricane. The houses on either side of me were just a pile of rubble. The street was completely deserted. Cars were overturned and an eerie silence filled the air. Ginny shivered beside me. We began making our way down the street. Misery filled my chest as I walked by the houses in which I knew the inhabitants. We finally made it to my house, it seemed as though no harm had came to it, and whatever harmed that did Dumbledore seemed to have fixed.

I entered the house afraid of what I would find, but to my surprise everything was in its place. The chairs were still in the sitting room were still in their place, the television was still sitting in the entertainment center. All the dishes were in their place in the cabinets. It seemed as though no atrocity occurred here. Ginny left my side and went exploring around the house and I went in the kitchen. I began cleaning the fridge, taking out things that had seemed to expire or smelled funny. I heard the TV blaring and Ginny exclaiming in excitement. I rushed in the living room and turned the television down. She gave me a wide smile. I gave her the remote and showed her how to use it. I then went upstairs to one of the guest rooms and prepared it for Ginny to stay over. Then I went downstairs to check up on Ginny. She was curled up on the couch watching the news in awe.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." I said looking down at her. She seemed to be in her own little world. I pushed the power button on the TV.

"Hey!" She cried out. "Where did the people go?" I began laughing.

After she calmed down I told her, I told her about Merlin, and I made sure she promised not to tell anyone. The only reason why I told her was because I wanted to go talk to him. I had a couple more questions. So we went upstairs and unpacked her stuff in the guest room, and my stuff in my room, and we got done around 9:30. Since I knew there wasn't anyone around we disapparated from my backyard to MWU.

Ginny was looking around at all the buildings as we made it to the center of the quad. We made our way to the lighted fountain. I sat on the bench directly in front of Merlin once more. He smiled once he saw me. I introduced Merlin to Ginny who was looking at me like I totally lost my marbles.

"I see that you have talked to Dumbledore, I can feel that you released your ability. May I ask which one?"

'Wandless Magic' I thought to him.

"Just like Dumbledore, I assume he has given you books and articles to read, so you can gain strength in your ability?" He asked.

I nodded my head; Ginny was staring at me in confusion. I just smiled at her.

"And I know that you came here to ask me something." He said knowingly.

'Yes, what is your purpose, why do you chose to speak to a selected few?' I thought.

"Well I am here to assist the good side to conquer over all evil." He said fixing his hat, which was tilting to the side because a bird had landed upon it.

'So are you telling me that I will get help from you to defeat Voldemort?' I asked eagerly.

"Yes and no, some things that I try to do limit my powers, does things I do stay away from." He said.

'Ok, since you help good conquer over evil what did you help Dumbledore do?' I thought.

"If you are aware I helped him defeat Grindenwald." **(A/n: Correct me if I am wrong, lost my copy of the first HP book, it's on the chocolate frog card) **I nodded with knowing.

'So why didn't you try to stop Lord Voldemort the first time?' I asked.

"The person in which I found worthy, I found too late, before he could build up his strength for me he died in a Death Eater attack. As soon as I began searching for someone else, another worthy candidate Voldemort had already been vanquished, or so I thought." He replied. "But it seems as though were running out of time, you seem to become weaker. You must strengthen you ability. If you do you will not have to come out here to speak with me I will inhabit a corner of your mind, and if you would have to speak with me you will be able to call upon me."

With that he left my mind. I walked weakly to the fountain and got something to drink. Ginny was afraid for me but after I drunk the water and showed her that I was fine we left. I didn't want to go back home so soon, so we walked around the campus and by 10:30 we came across a little coffee shop called the Java Bin. I needed something to drink so I beckoned Ginny on.

There were alot of students in this small but cozy coffee shop. The air was full of the smell of caffeine and coffee. Some people were in front of the shop studying, doing schoolwork. The lounge chairs that crowded around the stage were filled with students relaxing and having a good time watching the act that was on stage. It was open wand night, which meant that anyone could go up and perform, the same as open mic night. The darkened room set the mood. I saw someone wave at us but I couldn't see who it was but it was obvious that they were waving at us, so I made my way over to them. Ginny and I made our way over to the couch that the boy was sitting on.

"What is Draco Malfoy doing here?" Ginny whispered in my ear. I looked at the boy once more and saw his platinum blonde hair and a smile staring out at me.

* * *

**A/n: That's it, Chapter 10. I hoped you guys liked it, I wasn't going to post it because I thought it wasn't up to par of my other chappies but I hope you guys like it. I'd like to thank all of the regulars who have been patient with my dysfunctional computer and me. I got it back early and its safe to say that I have two more weeks of regular posting, after that I will be able to post at least once a week only because I start my second year of college on 9/1 so we have two work free weeks ok. Wow your guys reviews were so awesome for the last chappie, I knew that you guys would have been shocked at the hr/ss hook up but it my STORY lol… oh well Im glad you liked it Pls R&R**

**_Psycho Faerie_**: _I am so glad that you think it's gross and disgusting… I rather like it LOL! I am so glad that you like my story, and thanx for complementing me on my writing I really appreciate it, your review almost got me kicked out of the library because I laughed so much! I hope you R&R in the future. Here's a virtual sugar cookie… Thanx so much_

**_Maddudewalking_**: _OMG you review almost got me kicked out of the library too! Your such an awesome reviewr, I know draco does have to ruin it doesn't he? I am so glad that you liked the Hrm/SS hook up, I am such a big Hrm/SS fan. In the near future I do plan on doing a SS/HRM fic so keep you eyes opened. As for voldy talking to Cho… all in good time. I am glad that you think that my story is WICKED, I try my best. I couldn't wait til August 29th either, I got my computer back today, well technically yesterday and I had a choice of waiting two more weeks or getting the internet, guess which one I chose, LOL! I hope you liked this chappie! Here's a virtual Rice Krispie square… I totally love them!_

**_Gentileschi_**: _I am so glad that you like my concept of Merlin/Hrm, I am quite fond of it myself. The idea hit me like a ton of bricks, it hit me the first time that Merlin winked at her and it blossomed into a wonderful idea. I promise the next chappie will have plenty of Dr/Hrm interaction… I hope you like this chappie… sorry I didn't post it earlier, here's a virtual brownie with nuts._

**_Flamable Pajamies_**: _Wow your starting your first year of HS? So is my little sis. I still remember my first year of HS, most of it was in a blur. My HS years went by so fast I stil can't believe that I start my sophmore year in just 2 weeks. You may think that your HS years wont fly by but trust me they will!thanx for your 2 REVIEWS LOL! I am a big hrm/ss fan , had to throw that in there, trust me there will be lots more Hrm.Dr interaction, I just had to build up to it first. I hoped that you liked this chappie, I loved writing it (by hand, if I might add b/c I didn't have my comp)… here's a virtual scoop of vanilla ice cream!_

**I would like to thank my beta _Dracos-Sexy-Bitch_ for posting the last chappie for me, I really do. As soon as I finished the last chappie the website just wouldn't work and I really wanted to get this chappie out to you guys and she did a wonderful job of posting! Thanx so much gurlie… Thanx to all of the reviewers for being so patient with me and I really do hope that you guys like this chappie….. until next time**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	11. Conversations, and the Inevitable

**A/n: Thanx for all the Reviews. And now it's time for some Draco/ Hermione interactions, I hope you like it. 2 Chappies in 2 days! I really missed my computer, this chappie may seem short because of the dialogue, and I hope you like it.**

**P.S. Don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

Chapter 11 Conversation, Interaction, Hidden Truths, and the Inevitable

It's time for me to spend my web of lies once more, a bit sooner than I had expected but it's still all good. I saw them come in from the outside. I thought my eyes were deceiving me, who would have thought that I would have Granger once again in my company? I waved over to her to come sit down, which is when I noticed that she was with the Weasley brat. I saw Hermione turn to her to say something, and they parted their separate ways. Hermione came over and sat down next to me on the love seat.

"Malfoy, it's a surprise seeing you here," She said turning to me. "May I ask why?"

"Well see, my father has been becoming a bit unbearable lately," I stated. "I mean he threatens me with disinheritance every chance he gets."

"Oh really," She said, flickering her eyes upon mine, "Since when is money everything?"

"Since Malfoy became my surname." I replied, taking a sip of my tall mug of cappuccino.

"Haven't you realize that you can be happy without all the money?" She asked, smiling. "I mean, Harry, Ron, nor I have as much money as you but we are truly happy."

"What is this, a moral lesson?" I said smiling. "Let Draco learn that there are better things in life than money. I don't think so."

"Well there are better things than money." She said waving at a waitress.

"Like what, oh don't tell me … love?" I drawled out sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I am saying," She said smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to show Ginny the campus, plus I had to get some books from the library." She replied pushing a strain of her now wavy hair behind her ear.

"I'm surprised Saint Potter let you out this late." I said smirking.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I do not belong to him let alone anyone else." She replied reaching for her cup of coffee that the waitress had placed on the small table that was next to her.

"I've always wondered, was he a good shag?" I was having fun; truly, torturing her is the most fun I have ever had.

"What, do you want to shag him?" She replied unnerved. "Because I will tell him if you want me too."

"I just was asking a simple question." I said innocently. "And let me tell you something else," I moved closer to her, pushed back her hair and whispered, "I am a way better shag than he is."

"Oh really?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "May I ask you something?" I just looked at her. Her hazel brown eyes twinkling with happiness, her lips were turned into a playful smile. "Why are you always attempting to get in my knickers?"

"Maybe because you're so easy to seduce," I replied smirking.

"Oh really Malfoy, you'd shag anything with legs." She replied laughing.

"Actually, I am pretty selective."

"And Pansy Parkinson was a 'selective choice'?" She asked saucily, after taking another sip.

"Look, Pansy would try to jump on me any chance she got, that's not my fault." I replied, trying to defend my standards. "And another thing, it's a compliment if a Malfoy is hitting on you, as I told you my standards are pretty high."

"Oh bugger off." She replied. She took another sip of her coffee and turned her body towards mine, She curled her legs under her so that I had to give her my unwavering attention. Her smell was beginning to cloud over my senses once more. It was like she had a rope and was slowly pulling me in.

"Enough talk about shagging, what do you think of classes so far?" I asked.

She launched into an explanation of how her classes were and how she was anticipating the healers class, which we found out that we also had together.

"Why so interested in healing?" I asked, only mildly interested. To be truthful I was more interested in the way her lips moved.

"Why are you asking so many questions? Why are you so interested?" She said with a look of disbelief in her eyes. "You hated me in School, why should I trust you? Why should I be even talking to you?"

I did not like the way that this conversation was heading.

"Look, Granger, I thought it would be nice to see a face that is so much more familiar than I am accustomed to at this big university. Not only that but I knew I was stupid in school, I shouldn't have called you half of the things I called you, and for that I am sorry. Maybe the reason why you want to talk to me is the simple fact that you want to prove your conscience and your friends wrong." I replied with an apologetic face.

"Sorry I blew up like that, I should have… wait," She said turning her eyes on my icy ones, "Did you just apologize?"

"Yes." I said turning back to my tepid drink.

"A Malfoy apologizing?" She said smiling. "I thought I would never see the day, and to think I thought you were a heartless pile of dung."

"Now that I have proved your suspicions wrong, we can return to our date." I said smirking.

"Malfoy, I don't even like you in that way, so why would you think this would be a date?" She said smiling.

"Well you did kiss me earlier if I do recall." I replied.

"I only kissed you because you put that chinnechi charm around us, and you made me do it." She replied.

"Well, that was just a minor thing, just a way to encourage you to realize that you have always wanted me." She looked at me incredulously.

"Malfoy your full of it, I really mean it." She replied.

"Ok if I am so full of it as you say," I turned my gaze back to her, "Look me in the eye and tell me if you never thought about me and you having this great fantastic shag."

She looked at me for a moment and then she turned her eyes away. I thought she was going to tell me that she never thought of me that way, I thought she was going to hex me and then stomp off with Ginny in tow. I was surprised, very surprised.

"Oho, so you did think about it?" I said smirking. "What can I say, I'm charming, debonair, and sexy."

"Oh get off yourself." She said smiling, and she punched me playfully on the arm. "Malfoy we're not even friends, let alone acquaintances, and you think we're on a date."

"Hey you're the one that has fantasies about me." I replied.

"Ok," She moved closer over to me so that her warm cheek was touching mine. The same cheek that she had slapped four years earlier, "So you have never thought about giving me a real good shag, to set me straight, you never wanted to shag my brains out? You know to teach me, a dirty mudblood, a lesson." She whispered softly.

"Of course I have, I am a part of the male species, if you haven't noticed." I replied. As soon as the words flew from my mouth I was already regretting them.

"Should have known, you only think of me as another prospect, a dirty little mudblood you can teach a lesson to." She replied slamming her cup down angrily on the small table.

"Hey you said it, I didn't." I replied.

"Malfoy I just knew that you could never change, of course you can't why did I spend time coming over here, why do I even bother? The money that has been in your family has been corrupting you not only your father and I can't even imagine how you would treat your own …"

I had to shut her up somehow. I needed for her to understand that I wasn't like my father because he was totally nutters, but I do have some father like tendencies but she needn't know that. That's when I did it I kissed her full on the lips interrupting her little speech. Her initial reaction was surprised, but then to my surprise she began kissing me back. I was surprised because of course she was just yelling at me and now here she was kissing me. She broke off the kiss, and then she looked at me angrily.

"I am not that easy," She replied getting off the couch. "Don't touch me ever again, I am a filthy mudblood remember." She stomped off too the bathroom.

* * *

Why does he always have to do that? Why? He is so infuriating. He thinks he can get away with anything with a few lines and a kiss on the lips. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. Ginny came in the bathroom a short while later.

"I saw you stomping off what happened?" She asked.

"Well me and Malfoy were talking," I started.

"More like flirting." Ginny said smiling.

"Words were exchanged, mostly mine, and then he kissed me."

"How was it?" She asked smiling.

"That's not the point," I said leaning upon one of the ceramic sinks. "The point is how am I supposed to do this when he is so infuriating?"

"Grin and bear it, just act mad, since your already doing a good job of that and let him come to you." She replied smiling.

"Oh come off it, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"Well you do a pretty job of acting. That wasn't a kiss that was a full blown snog session if I say so myself." She replied laughing. "Come on it's getting late, we should be getting back."

We left the restroom and the café, after paying for the drinks. We were walking through the quad and Ginny was telling me all about the college boys she talked to. She showed me a handful of dorm numbers. I was laughing at the small stack when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oi Granger, wait up." Yelled a drawled voice. I stopped and told Ginny to go on but slowly so that she was still in sight.

I turned around to see him walking fast to catch up to me. I waited impatiently.

"What do you want now?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't want you walking around late at night without an escort." He said looping his arm through mine. He turned me around and we began following Ginny to the apparition point.

"Look Granger, I don't see why your getting upset over a snog," He said glancing over at me, "Unless you truly liked it."

"Oh bugger off." I said keeping my face resolutely ahead.

"And since you haven't hexed me yet I can see that it's a possibility that you did like it." He replied smirking.

"Look Malfoy," I started, "I can make it to the apparition point myself I don't need you tagging along. The second thing is that I couldn't possibly like you, or even fathom the thought of it because it's not ever going to happen. Thirdly, can't you just leave me alone?"

"Now why would I do that?" He said smirking. "I just found out that you have been dreaming of me shagging you properly, why don't I just make your dreams come true, no strings attached, a bad itch that needs to get scratched?"

"Goodbye, Malfoy." I replied coldly, turning out of his grip.

"I'm not leaving, I can be the gentleman and walk you to the apparition point." He replied linking my arm once again.

So I walked next to him in stoic silence, he glanced at me from time to time. I just can't get rid of him, maybe that is a good thing, I need to be in his company at all times so I must act like I hate him being around all of the time. He turned to me when we were a short distance away from Ginny, which stopped me all together.

"Look let's start all over," he said gazing at me intently. "My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"What is the point," I said. "The past overshadows the present."

"Just do it," He replied holding out his hand.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." I said reluctantly taking his hand. He yanked me forward, his lips pressed on to my ear.

"The offer will always be on the table." He began nibbling on my ear. I got out of his grip. I started walking over to Ginny. I looked back at him.

"See you in advanced potions." He called out to me. I grabbed Ginny's hand and we apparated to my backyard once more.

The rest of the week went by without a hitch. It was Friday and I was sitting in potions, of course Malfoy was next to me, talking as usual like he did in the healers lesson that we had the day before. I knew there was no shaking him; it was inevitable, so I accepted the fact that he was now my acquaintance. At the end of the potions lesson, my professor said that for one major part of our practical we had to try to invent a new potion that would help out mankind, or at least a moderation or an improvement to another potion. She said that she had already paired everyone up, and that the lists would be posted on the black board. She waved her wand, and a list of names appeared on the black board. I began packing up; I didn't even bother to look up at the board. I looked up to see Malfoy grinning.

"We're partners." He said. I looked up at the board and found my name, which was right next to Draco's name.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said. "Alright, when can you come over so that we can work on the project?"

"How about around eight, I have to meet with my father." He replied.

I tore a piece of parchment off and gave him my address. He then asked me to lunch, but I declined, I wanted to start working on this project right away. We bid our farewells, I apparated home, and Harry was waiting for me.

We talked for a little while and I decided that I needed to start packing up some things of my parents. I haven't stepped into my parents' room at all since I have first arrived and I didn't plan to but I knew I had to do it. So that was what we did all afternoon, talking and packing, soon seven o'clock rolled around, and I told Harry about Malfoy coming over. He reminded me to be safe and be suspicious.

I made myself some dinner, and Ginny flooed over, joining me. I told her that Malfoy was coming over, she only really wanted to come over to watch the television, and so she would be out of my way.

I was waiting for Malfoy when 8 arrived. I then thought that maybe he was running late from meeting with his father. 8:30 rolled by, then 9:00. I went to the dining room table and began pulling out some of the books. I decided to start working by myself. 9:30 and 10:00 came and went. I knew he would do something like this. He was so very infuriating; I knew I could never trust him. Ginny decided to sleep over once more and she flooed home to get some clothes. She came back with another bag and curled up on the couch watching what looked like to be cartoons. At quarter of eleven there was a faint knock on my door.

I went to the door, no one would be calling at this hour. I opened the door to see a panting, bruised, bloodied, Malfoy standing on my porch. He was holding his left side, which seemed to be bleeding as well.

"What happened?" I cried out.

"My Father…" His eyes rolled in the back of his head and I caught him before he fell onto the floor.

"Ginny, Ginny!" I called out. "Come help me!"

* * *

**A/n: Here's another chappie I hoped you guys liked it. I loved writing this chappie and I loved all of your review. Thanks so much for reading my story guys, as always please R&R and drop me a dime. Is that enough Malfoy/Hermione interaction for you guys… there can never be enough!**

**_Maddudewalking_**: _Thanx for reviewing, I hoped you like the chappie! The whole Cho/lucius situation wasn't going to be put in the story at all. But seeing everyone's reactions to the ss/hrm hook up I just had to do it. LOL! Thanx for the compliments, I really really do appreciate it! As for your spelling errors don't worry. I am going to be a sophomore in college and I still can't spell… LOL … I would die if it wasn't for spell checker! LOL! And I hope this chappie is satisfactory for your carnal craving for hrm/dr. As for you peculiar question…. clears throat and shifts eyes… "I have no idea on what your going on about"… LOL until next time… please R&R_

**_Fictiongurl_**: _thanx for the review, and I hope that this was soon enough for you ! LOL!_

**_Gentleschi_: **_Like I told you before as soon as I read "I wouldn't touch him with a 10ft pole" I thought abt the grinch who stole Christmas… you know that line in the song… "I wouldn't touch him with a 49 and a ½ foot pole" LOL…. Sorry random acts over come me! LOL! Don't feel bad for Harry please, he's totally drop dead gorgeous (the Harry in my imagination not Dan Radcliffe although I think he's kinda cute too) but he knows on some level that they won't end up together because of the prophecy….. I hoped you liked this chappie… and heres your double choclate brownie with nuts, hope you likes!_

_**Soccerpixie**: Actually me and my beta ride the short bus and we have this fascination with asses and ass pads (don't ask!) LOL! Your reaction was just like everyone else's, except for me and my beta who actually think that Snape and lucius are sexy. I feel privileged that you gave me the longest review you have ever written… YAY!….. well I hope this post was soon enough for you! LOL!_

_Special thanx to my friend and lover of snape and lucius my beta, the one the only, Draco's Sexy Bitch, who is totally awesome in everyway. I think we could be sisters! Shes just a blonder, whiter version of me! LOL!_

**Ok so lemme say this right now before all of you come knocking down my door, or like my beta who already took a bazooka at my door. I am not going to kill Malfoy off… why wld I… if I did that would be the suckiest dr/hrm fanfic ever! Not only that I would have to run away from all the rocks/fruit/bullets/unforgivable curses that would be thrown at me….**

**Please R&R as usual**

**As always… Cherbi161 **


	12. Blood, Necklaces, and the Inner War

**A/n: I did leave it at a cliffie, I wonder what is going to happen next? Hmmmm……**

**P.S I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 12 Blood, Necklaces, and the Inner War

Ginny came running into the entranceway wither her wand out, poised and ready for any danger that may have been present. She lowered it once she saw me trying to support Malfoy's weight.

"What happened?" She asked.

"This is no time for questions ok, just help me get him in here." I called out to her.

Malfoy was pretty heavy and I was slowly sinking to the floor. She moved over to me and helped carry some of the weight. We carried him upstairs to my parent's room and laid him down on the bed. I told Ginny to go to my room and get my healers book. She came back with it quickly; I turned the pages, found what I was looking for and stopped all the bleeding. I conjured up a wet washcloth and began wiping all of the blood. He was paler than usual, His left side where he had been bleeding the most had finally stopped bleeding. There was blood everywhere. Ginny helped me take off his shirt so I could wipe all the blood away. That's when I saw it, he had a necklace on around his neck, it was of the dark mark. I just looked at it while Ginny watched.

"I think he's getting worse," Ginny observed, rather indifferently, I thought.

I shuffled Ginny outside the room and whispered very softly, "Ginny floo back to headquarters and ask professor Snape for a blood replenishing potion. If he asks what for just tell him that I need it for my mission. If he asks if I am ok, tell him I am fine ok?"

"Alright," She replied. She hurried downstairs to the fireplace.

I went back to the room to see Malfoy getting paler and paler. He was scaring me a little bit but the sight of the glittering medallion around his neck distracted me. I grabbed it and I looked at it closely. I then lifted his head to try to take it off but he then grasped my hand moaning softly. I let it go and began wiping his face softly with another washcloth, all the while wondering why, if he was not a death eater as he said he wasn't, he would have a necklace with the dark mark on it.

Ginny came rushing back into the room moments later carrying a crystal vial filled with a milky white liquid. She handed it to me and I tried waking him up out of his unconsciousness. He finally moaned softly and opened a blurry eye at me.

"Malfoy?" I said softly. "Can you hear me? You have to drink this in order for you to get better." He didn't respond, and I looked at Ginny in confusion, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Ginny help me sit him up, I will have to tip the potion down his throat." I replied. She stood on the other side of Malfoy and began lifting up his back and shoulders. I helped her. I then tipped his head back and gave him the potion. We lowered him back gently onto the bed. I conjured up a small lounge chair and sat in it to watch his progress. Ginny went back downstairs, shaking her read head and mumbling something about 'lousy Malfoy's'.

I sat beside the bed, reading book after book, article after article about wandless magic. I stayed up all night, keeping an eye on Malfoy. The only change that had been made was that his color returned to the natural shade of pale that it has always been.

Ginny soon came into the room, rubbing her eyes, in her pajamas.

"You're still up?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yea, I am just keeping watch." She left the room. Even though I read book after book last night I still couldn't get rid of the buzzing thoughts that swarmed around my head. Why had he come here instead of going to St. Mungo's? Those wounds were serious. What had he done to his father that pissed him off so much that he had inflicted this much pain on his own son?

I grabbed his hand and held it. I don't know why I did, but I just did. His hand was warm, which was a good sign. I caressed his hand gently with my thumb purely by instinct. Ginny came upstairs a short while later carrying breakfast on a tray for me, and I quickly dropped his hand back onto the bed.

"I made this, I thought you might be hungry." She said handing over the tray, raising an eyebrow at me and looking at his hand, but not saying anything. She handed me a plate of eggs, potatoes, and sausage with toast and orange juice.

"Oh thanks." I replied. "Just like your mum." I conjured up a chair for her right next to mine and she took a seat. "So what did HE say when you asked for IT?"

"He was really worried about you, in fact he was about to come over here himself to make sure that you weren't hurt," Ginny said looking at me intently.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yea, is there something going on between you two, you never told me after you set things right." She said smiling.

"Yea everything is ok now." I said smiling. "Nothing to worry about."

I began turning to my food. She kept telling me about the boys who have written her letters from MWU. I was laughing at all the things that they had said. Soon Malfoy began to stir.

He moaned slightly and looked up at me. First he looked confused like he didn't know where he was, than his eyes rested upon me. He then let out a big sigh. I felt his forehead to check that everything was normal, he didn't have a fever.

"What happened?" I asked.

He kept quiet, avoiding my gaze.

"Malfoy you said something about your father last night before you passed out. What happened?" I asked softly. He still didn't say anything. I conjured up a bottle of water and handed it to him. "Malfoy you can tell me, just tell me."

He still sat there in silence, finally turning to gaze at me. The pain in his eyes very prominent.

"Ginny can you go downstairs for me and fix Malfoy a plate of food?" I asked turning to her.

She looked at me incredulously, like that was the last thing she wanted to do, but she nodded her head and left the room.

"What happened Malfoy?" I asked again in a stronger voice. Soon a tear fell out of his icy right eye. **(a/n: so sexy, even when he's hurt.) **He took a sip of water and cleared his throat.

"You wouldn't understand Granger," He said in a tired yet defeated voice.

"Well just explain it to me so I can understand." I replied. He took another sip of water. I wiped away his tear. He was taken aback by the simplicity of this gesture. I could see the surprise in his watery gray eyes.

"My father takes pride in being a Death Eater, he expects me to do any and everything that he says, until last night that is. Last night he wanted me to join the dark lord's inner circle. I told him no. So then we began arguing, my mother didn't do anything she just sat there and watched. Then the dark lord called upon him. I went to my room and started packing up some of my things. I knew that I would have to leave, I mean as soon as he would get back from his meeting he would try to do me in. I shrunk everything to fit in my pocket and I turned to leave. I was about to say good riddance to this life until I was in the entrance hall. That is when they all apparated around me. The dark lord's inner circle around me, I was trapped." My mouth dropped open in shock. He took another sip of water and then continued. "I didn't think about apparating, I was too afraid to move. Soon different curses were being thrown upon me, none of the unforgivable curses, I was surprised and I easily deflected them. Then someone was too fast for me, they hit me in the stomach with a curse and that's when I lost control. Curse after bloody curse was thrown in my direction. I soon thought about meeting you and somehow I must have apparated here without knowing I was apparating. I knocked on your door and then passed out."

I sat there frozen, I didn't know whether to believe him or not. There was something fishy about the situation. I mean if his father wanted to kill him why didn't he do it right then and there? Was it on Voldemort's orders not to kill Malfoy? Even if that was true, they would have at least put him under the imperius or the cruciatus curse. I kept my suspicions to myself and accepted his answer.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." He replied. "But my health is not my main concern, it's my safety."

"Well what would you like me to do?" I asked.

"Do you think I can stay here for awhile, my father will never think to look for me here." He asked meeting my eyes once more. I was slightly taken aback by the intensity in his eyes as he gazed at me. It was rather unnerving.

"Sure." I replied. "I don't mind. Well let me check up on your breakfast and make sure that Ginny doesn't spit in it." I left the room to find Ginny finishing up on the sausage.

* * *

I sat up when she left the room. I looked around the small room that must have been her parents'. The bed was rather comfortable, I had to admit that. I was surprised, as I was unaccustomed to sleeping on muggle beds. I had imagined that they would be uncomfortable for some reason. The sheets were soft and my head sunk comfortably into the silky pillows. A fire was lit in the brick fireplace in the corner.

"How's everything going?" A high pitched voice interrupted my voice.

'Right as we planned,' I replied. 'For some reason it's going a little more smoothly than I thought.'

"Do you think the mudblood knows of our plans?" The dark lord questioned.

'She might be suspicious but she doesn't know of our plans.' I replied.

"Well make sure that she has no suspicions." He replied icily. "And make sure that you give her the gift."

'I will my lord.' I replied. He left my mind. At that moment Granger returned holding a tray of food.

"We won't work today, you need your rest." She placed the tray so that it stood on the bed on top of my lap. "Don't worry about me I have extra reading to do. The bathroom is down the hall to your left if you wanted to know. Just call me if you need anything."

I just lay in the bed, thinking, everything was working out marvelously. I ate my food mechanically my thoughts of what happened in the past couple hours.

_After Hermione turned down my lunch offer I went straight to my dorm. I found Cho lying on my bed leafing through one of my textbooks._

"_Anything new?" She asked me without looking up._

"_Well not really Hermione and I are partners for this huge project in potions." I said placing my book down on the desk._

_"Do you think you are ready for the next phase in the plan? I am almost finished with the items that the Dark Lord gave you, another two days and I will have it ready for you." She said sitting up._

"_I think I am ready for the next step but what makes you think that she is even going to care enough about me to help me?" I asked._

"_Well you have been doing all the things I told you." She asked her eyes getting darker by the second, "Well after all that there should be feelings mixed in there, at least she's not trying to hex you every chance she gets. And she will think you are on her side, you just have to make it look convincing."_

"_How am I going to do that?" I asked looking at her._

"_I have a plan, but it is going to be some pain on your part," She paused, "Unless your having doubts about the plan."_

"_Now why would I have doubts?" I asked, laughing it off. Thoughts of the coffee house flashed before my eyes._

_She got up to leave, "I want you to meet me at the apparition point at 10:30. Then we can put the plan in action. You better come up with a back story that she will believe, or this part of the plan will fall through and she will become more suspicious than she already is."_

_She closed the door behind her softly._

"_I can't wait to do this mudblood in." I said out loud to my empty room._

'Oh really, what about the Java Bin?' _a voice piped up._

"_What about it." I demanded angrily._

'Well you have to admit that you were having fun.' _The voice said once more._

"_Well, torturing her is my joy." I replied._

'Not only that, but her company is too.'_ The voice said._

"_Yea, and I am the King of France," I replied sarcastically_.

'All hail the King,' _the voice replied_.

_"She's just a mudblood." I replied_.

'Whatever you say.' _The voice replied doubtfully_.

_I began pacing the floor, trying to think of the perfect cover story for the plans that were to take place tonight._

'You didn't have to kiss her again.' _The voice said interrupting my thoughts._

"_I needed to shut her up." I replied angrily_.

'We can go on and on all day, I never get tired.' _The voice said again_.

_"I kissed her to shut her up." I replied once again._

'There's different ways to go about keeping people quiet. And somehow your lips always end up on top of hers, what a coincidence.'

_I ignored this statement._

'Trying to ignore it won't help you, I am always going to be here no matter what.' _The voice said happily_.

_"What is your purpose, to torture the bloody hell out of me and beat me into submission?" I asked._

'No, I'm just here to make sure you make the right choices.' _The voice replied_.

_I began researching the some possible topic opportunities to keep my mind off of things. I then went to get something to eat and I came back and researched some more. Before I knew it, it was nearing ten and I still didn't have my back-story. I made my way to the apparition point, soon a spell hit me out of no where. I flew backwards a couple of feet. A hooded figure came strolling over to me._

_"No hard feelings." She said laughing. I knew it was Cho. She began throwing different curses at me, and I sat there and took it like a true Malfoy. After she was finished, I apparated to Hermione's house and knocked on her door._

**

* * *

A/n: Nothing exciting I know, that is why I wanted to post this Chappie as soon as possible so I can get into the juicy stuff for next Chappie. I hope you guys liked it, I don't think it was my best but it was a transitional chappie, I am getting into the good stuff now. I f I have to estimate how many chappies were left I would say a good…. 10 chapters maybe less… I am not sure if I want to develop it into like a big 40 chapter story… what do you guys think? If you want me to develop it more slowly I will, I can do a 36-40 chappie story if you wanted me too… just tell me… when you post your review…ok**

**P.P.S I will post the thanx in the next chappie since I am posting these so close together ok**

**As Always…. Cherbi161**


	13. Pics, Control, Wands, and Orgasmic Sauce

**A/n: I know the chappie wasn't that exciting, but it had to be done. Sorry Guys, I promise to get into the more juicy stuff since now Draco and Hermione are going to be staying at the same residence…laughs evily… let's just see what happens. I am almost at 50 reviews! You guys are totally awesome! This is an Extra Long Chappie Enjoy!**

**P.S. I don'town Harry Potter... just this plot**

* * *

Chapter 13 Pictures, Control, Wands, and Orgasmic Sauce

I lay in the bed for a couple more hours before I got restless and went exploring around the house. Since Granger was downstairs reading, I knew I would have ample time to snoop. I was sore, but she had done a really good job of healing me, I had to admit. She had already unpacked my things in her parents' room, so I guessed I was going to continue to stay there.

I walked out into the hallway, the plush tan carpeting softening my footsteps. I walked down the hall to the right to find a single room decorated in purple. From the walls to the bed sheets, everything was purple. I knew this had to be Granger's room because the wall above her desk was filled with books, muggle and magical one's alike. I looked at some of the titles before I turned to her vanity area. I was surprised to see that her vanity table was empty. Of course I have seen my mother's a dozen of times and it was filled of different beauty products and perfumes. Granger's had a comb and a brush, a couple bottles of nail polish, and pictures. There were a lot of pictures of her with Potter and Weasley, all smiling and waving happily. A couple of them had her and Viktor Krum waving happily. Some were from the Yule ball in fourth year. One was of her dancing with Krum, looking extremely happy. There were a couple of muggle pictures, with her and what looked to be her muggle friends, and then with her and her parents. The biggest picture of all was of her and her parents on graduation day. Her parents beamed at her, her father looked extremely proud.

I picked up the picture of her dancing with Krum at the Yule ball and looked at it closely. There were other people in the picture besides the two main occupants. An angry Ron Weasley was sulking in the background. Fred and Angelina were dancing exuberantly in the corner, and then I saw myself dancing with Pansy, but something was wrong with the picture, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I looked different.

"Snooping are we?" A voice called out to me. "I knew you would get tired of those four walls soon enough."

"Well I wouldn't call it snooping, just curious." I replied placing the picture back in its place.

I turned to see Granger sitting on her bed. She looked so at ease here. Her hair, which was straightened once more, was pulled up into a messy bun. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt.

I moved silently around the room. Looking at the desk that was messy with books, and I went over to her dresser, which was filled with more pictures. Most of them were just her and Harry, or just her and Ginny. Others were filled with other Weasley siblings, but were muggle pictures.

"So how does it feel?" She asked, breaking the silence. I turned to look at her in a state of confusion. "To have no money, and be currently living with a muggleborn?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." I said truthfully. It was weird. There were no servants, no extravagance, no masterpieces, just simplicity. And it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was oddly surprised.

"And the necklace?" she asked in a questioning gaze, her eyes traveling down to look at the bump under my shirt where the necklace rested against my chest.

"What necklace?" I asked knowing perfectly well what she was going on about. "Oh this necklace," I replied innocently fingering the silver chain, "A gift from my beloved father, he gave it to me before I refused his answer. I tried taking it off but it won't budge. I totally forgot about it."

I went to sit down on her bed, she moved over.

"I would have never thought in the past seven years that I would be in your room Granger." I said smirking at her. She looked back at me and smiled. I was never in such close proximity of her. She was pretty in her own simplicity. A classic beauty, now I realized why she was on top of Potter's list.

"Of course you would say something like that Malfoy." She replied. "Well since you're obviously feeling better, we can get to work on this potions project." She got off her bed. I continued to stare at her striking features, her small nose, her hazel eyes with specs of green, and her fair skin.

"What's wrong Malfoy, you thought that I would trap you in here and beg you to ravage my body over and over again?" She said smiling.

"If that's what you want." I replied smirking.

"Think again, Slytherin sex god, we got work to do." She left the room and I followed in pursuit.

* * *

I went downstairs to the dining hall table, where all my research was strewn about. Ginny had left earlier saying that she couldn't stand being in the presence of Malfoy for a long period of time, and that she liked him better when he was unconscious. Malfoy was following me and he came to the dining room and his mouth dropped when he saw the amount of work that I had already done. He sat across from me and conjured the work in which he already did. We switched notebooks, and began reading each other's ideas. I was very impressed with the work that Malfoy had come up with.

"Not bad Granger," He said nodding his head, "But where is the challenge?"

"What do you mean?" I asked putting down a piece of parchment which had different formulas written on them. I looked up at him, his gray eyes were demanding yet soft. I could feel my blood rushing, damn his bloody good looks.

"Well anyone can modify a potion, but if we use my idea we can definitely help man-kind with this issue." He replied smirking

"Well my method won't only help with just with one potion but it will help with all potions." I fired back. Not really mad at him, just mad that my body was reacting so strangely.

We sat in silence; both of our ideas were good. I couldn't see how we would agree on something unless…

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Granger?" Malfoy said running a hand through his blond locks. I wondered if his hair was soft.

"Combining the ideas?" I replied.

"Exactly." He said, leaning over and picking up one of the pieces of parchment I had already written on. "We just have to make sure they counterbalance each other so there will be minimal side effects."

That is how the next couple of days went. If we weren't in class we were talking about the project. If we weren't talking about the project I was either meditating, and making my powers stronger, or reading up on and doing other work for my other courses. It felt good to actually talk to someone without the insistent prattling on about quidditch plays or the latest quidditch match. Soon I began enjoying Malfoy's company; I began treating him more like an equal, a friend.

Even though Malfoy was becoming a fast friend, I still thought about the necklace. I had accepted his answer as part of the mission but it still made me wonder. Lucius would buy something like that for him, but I still had an unsettling feeling about it.

I was lying on my bed waiting for him to return. I knew that he wouldn't be here for a good hour so I decided to try out some of my wandless magic. When I first tried to gain control of it, it took me a long time. I would try to grasp it and it will leave my hands just like running water. Soon enough I was pulling it and pulling it to form tight coils and braids, and then I would form it into plants and animals. I would do this while I was in deep meditation, bending and pulling with my mind. Today I thought I would try people. The information that Dumbledore given me told me that I had to gradually move up in steps. After the people stage the last stage was forming it into complex shapes representing, peace, love, unity, hate, sadness, lust and forgiveness.

* * *

Class let out early so I decided I would once again go to the Java Bin. I was growing really fond of the place, not only because it had cute waitresses, but also because it was a place to clear my thoughts and relax. I was supposed to meet Cho there anyway, so I decided to order a cappuccino and sit at one of the small tables and wait. I began looking back at the last couple of days. Granger was slowly growing on me I had to admit it. She no longer had suspicion in her hazel eyes, more like happiness. I think she was happy that she had company at her parents' house, but who knows what goes on the minds of mudbloods. I began tracing the rim of my steaming mug with my finger.

After treating her more like a friend I wondered…

'_Go ahead put two and two together, I am not going to spell it out again.'_ The voice said cheerfully.

"You again," I groaned. "Can't you just leave me alone, you've been bothering me for the past week."

'_Of course not, where would the fun be in that?'_ The voice replied.

"I'm not trying to get into it again, you already know how I feel about the mudblood, and it's not going to change." I fired.

'_Look if you make the right decision, I will go away, leave you alone, if you keep fighting I will stay.'_ The voice stated. _'Plus your arguing with me has already given me the answer.'_

"And what's that?" I asked sarcastically.

'_That you're going to have to figure out on your own, since you don't want to listen to me in the first place, I am not going to tell you.'_ The voice replied.

"Fine then," I replied angrily.

I turned my thoughts back to the endless hours we spent together. The way her bottom lip poked out when she was in deep concentration. The way here hazel eyes scanned a book with speed, how if she stumbled upon some useful information her eyes would light up. I then thought about the project, if our proposal would work we would be rich, even richer than my father.

A girl with rich red hair sat down in the seat across from me. Her blue eyes were shinning with excitement.

"Another alias I see." I replied looking at the girl.

"I can never slip anything past you, can I?" Cho replied smiling. The smile looked forced, but she didn't say anything more.

"Alright so why did you want to meet me here?" I asked. I took a long sip of cappuccino. She rummaged in her bag and took out the items and handed them to me. As she did so, I noticed a shiny gold bangle bracelet on her right wrist, it looked expensive, and it was in great taste.

"Well I wanted to tell you that the items are finished, all you have to do is find a way to give it to her." She replied smiling, which seemed more like a grimace.

"How will it work with the so called 'upgrades'?" I asked.

"Well instead of you only using them when she is most vulnerable, you can use them anytime. Also I disguised it, as soon as you give it to her it will also disappear. You must have yours for a week before giving it to her." She looked at me warily.

"A week? I don't have a week, can you speed up the process?" I asked.

"No, I tried, I really did." She said dejectedly.

"That's ok, you did all that you could. Thanks but I'm sorry I have to cut this short, she's expecting me." I replied getting up, leaving money on the table. She then gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well it seems that you're busy so I won't keep you." She replied coldly. **(A/n: Why is she spazzing?)**

"Cho, what do you think is going on here?" I asked sitting back down. She didn't answer but gave me a cold stare.

"You think that I am not spending time with you? You know what the dark lord said, I have to spend every waking moment with that girl." I replied.

"Well go on, get to work." She spat angrily.

"Cho…" I called out. She got up and left the table angrily. I watch her leave the cafe. Her eyes filled with malice and skepticism as her long red hair swung from side to side. She knows the plans. I don't know why she's getting ruddy mad. If I could I would spend as much time away from the mudblood as possible, but it is not an option.

I walked out of the coffee place. I decided not to apparate to the Granger's I had one more place to stop before I had to put up a façade.

* * *

I traced an outline of Harry's face, remembering his features. I then began working on Severus'. With each face I could feel myself becoming stronger. I then did Ginny's face and Ron's face. Soon I moved on to my parents' faces. I first did my mother's and then my father's. I then began working on Merlin's face. His face was taking the longest and the hardest, it took more energy. It felt like I was climbing a big hill, I was soon panting and running out of breath. I finally finished it and soon I felt myself leveling out like I had reach the top of the hill.

'Well done Miss Granger.' Merlin's wise voice filled my head.

"Merlin is that you?" I thought back.

'Yes, you have finally gained control over your powers, and soon you will be working on the last stage. Once you complete those steps, you will be able to help vanquish Lord Voldemort.' He replied.

"And if I don't finish all of the steps?" I questioned.

'Let's not talk about that, since you have finally gained control ofyour powers, I would like for you to speak with Dumbledore. Did you get your new wand yet?' He asked.

"No I totally forgot about that." I replied. I walked over to the books that were currently crowding my desk. I took out the note that was addressed to Ollivander.

'You should really get that new wand, it will help contain your powers, I can feel them raging in your body.' He replied.

"Ok." I replied. "I should go get it now."

'Miss Granger if you have any questions about the next step, contact Professor Dumbledore, I can't exactly tell you how to do the next step, it is one of the things that limits my powers.'

"Ok." I replied

He left my mind, or at least he turned his mind off to mine. Since Malfoy was late I left him a note on the fridge telling him that I was stopping in Diagon Alley to do some shopping. I apparated to Diagon Alley, there was an apparition point by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George's store. I looked inside it was pack to bursting with witches and wizards of all ages. I wanted to stop inside but it was too crowded and I really wanted to get that new wand.

I made my way down Diagon Alley, looking at new supplies and items for sale. I made my way past Flourish and Blotts where eager Hogwarts students were beginning to buy their books, and past Florean Fortescue's where people were out on the patio enjoying the twilight of the day and eating ice cream.

I walked into Ollivander's eager and excited, I knew that my regular wand couldn't help with my powers so I really wanted to see what this new wand would do. The wizened wizard was behind the counter helping an eager first year try out wands. The boy sat in the chair excited and looking eager. He finally found his wand, well the wand finally found him, and he shot yellow sparks into the air. Ollivander soon wrapped the boy's wand in a long thin box and the boy paid his money and left the store.

"Ahh Miss Granger," He misty eyes filled with recognition. "It's always a pleasure to see you my dear."

"Likewise," I replied smiling.

"Here for a check up?" He asked. "Vine Wood 9 1/2 inches, very powerful, good for transfiguration and charms."

"I see you haven't forgotten," I said amazed. "It's been seven years since I stepped in this store."

"I never do," He replied smiling. "Now what can I do for you today?"

"I was told to come here on Dumbledore's orders." I said reaching into my jean pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. A look of confusion came over his face. I handed him the envelope and he opened it and read it. I think he didn't believe what it had said because I saw his eye scan the paper once more. He took out his own wand and with one swish all the blinds were closed and the doors were locked.

"Miss Granger if you will follow me if you please." He said, opening the barrier between the counter and the shelves that held so many wands. I followed him; he led me past the endless boxes of wands and down a set of stairs to a dark cellar. I didn't have time to look around, but I could see some wand making equipment. He led me all the way to the back of the cellar to a secret door. There was a fine layer of dust covering the seams, I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't actually looking for this place. He soon opened the door and led me inside.

The room was well lit with an eerie magical shimmer. The walls were completely white. Wands lined the walls in small holders. Each wand lay horizontal on a set of two chrome hooks **(A/n: Think of it like a straw dispenser that you push and the straw pops out**) There were seven holders, but only six wands.

"Thought Wands." Ollivander whispered. **(A/n: I am totally borrowing this idea from another fanfic…. Please don't sue…. Only using the concept of thought wands, not the exact same one you used in your fanfic)**

I turned to him in disbelief. I thought these were myths, non-existent.

"You may try them all out, the one that actually connects to your mind link and talks to you will become your wand." He smiled at me very happily. He backed off into a corner and I stepped up to the first wand. I picked it up gingerly and I swished it. I felt immensely at peace but the wand did not speak to me. I picked up the next one and I waved it around, I felt butterflies in my stomach and intense happiness. But alas, it did not talk to me. I picked up the next wand and I set it back quickly, hatred surged through my very blood. I picked up the next one and felt like crying, wave after wave of sadness washed over me, for some reason I couldn't put the wand down, it was as if someone put a sticking charm. Ollivander came over and pulled the wand away from me. I picked up the fifth wand, I felt weird it was like I wanted to apologize to forgive everyone for everything. I soon put it down. I picked up the sixth wand; this had to be my wand or Merlin surely made a mistake. Surprise overcame me, nothing happened when I picked up this wand.

Are you my owner? A voice called out into my mind. The voice was kind of shy, but it was a woman's voice, very soft and loving.

"I guess I am." I replied happily. "My name is Hermione Granger."

My name is Asis, She replied. After over a thousand years I am finally leaving this place, finally going to see the world. Bye fellas, I hope you guys find your owners real soon, I'll send you guys a post card. She called out happily. I smiled.

"I see that Asis has finally found her owner, poor girl, she was the only one left after Dumbledore took her sister Ashlynn." I followed Ollivander through the cellar and back up the stairs to the front of the store. He pulled out a special box, it had Asis' named engraved on it in faint gold and underneath the name it had the word lust in parenthesis.

His eyes lit up as he realized what I was looking at.

"Each of the wands you tried is magically powerful, very special. Only the people that Merlin entrusts to have them can see them. I assume you know the task at hand, the last step in which you have yet to conquer rests within in your wand. Tell me Miss Granger, what feelings did you feel when you picked up each of the wands?"

"I felt peaceful, love, hatred, sadness, and forgive…" I trailed off.

"Yes each of the steps you must pass to achieve your goal. Dumbledore has Ashlynn, the unity wand and you now have Asis the lust wand." He informed, his silver eyes glinting.

"Well since I felt all of those feelings, how come when I picked up Asis, I felt no feelings of lust?" I replied.

"Tell me Miss Granger, have you been feeling more and more lustful with each passing day? The reason is because your special ability was untamed, and out of control. Now that you have Asis you will not have the urges anymore. You will feel lust, but it won't be as out of control as it has been lately I assure you." He replied smiling. **(A/n: I told you there was a reason why she was feeling so girls gone wildish!)**

He wrapped up my wand gingerly and placed it into a bag. We bid our farewells and he wanted me to say hello to Merlin for me and to Dumbledore and he wished me luck. I walked out of the store, relishing in the information I have just received when I saw familiar platinum blonde hair walking out of the jewelry shop with a look of happiness on his face. He had a small bag in his hand, I wondered why he was so late.

I decided to go to the apothecary to fill up on the potions ingredients that we would need to work on the potion. My mind full of wonder, I wondered what he was up to.

* * *

Granger came back to the house only moments after I had arrived barely giving me time to put away the jewelry I bought and the items that Cho have given me. I was sitting at the living room table with papers lying about. She went upstairs to put away her belongings and came back downstairs with another bag. She took out all of the potion ingredients.

"We should start brewing the potion today it's going to take about a week so can you measure out and cut all the ingredients, while I start on dinner." She asked me.

"Sure," I replied. She turned away from me and I grabbed her hand. I didn't know what made me do it, but I did it. It was soft to the touch. She turned around, her eyes wide. I could see a pink tinge creeping over her cheeks

"How about I make desert," I said softly. I was making her feel uncomfortable, but in a good way. This was good really good.

"That's fine," She replied turning away from me. I still held on to her hand.

"I just wanted to thank you Granger, for getting me out of a tough spot. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you." I said as sincerely as I could.

"You're welcome," She replied smiling. "I'm glad that we had the time to spend together… I mean, to get to know each other." The pink tinge grew darker. I let go of her hand and she hurried off to the kitchen.

After cutting and weighing out each potion ingredient I decided to wait and brew the potion with her. I wanted to go help her in the kitchen. It seemed as though I couldn't do anything without her lately, which was kind of weird. I went into the kitchen to see her pouring sauce from the tip of her wand. The noodles were already boiling. She walked around the kitchen with ease.

"I'm here to help." I called out making my way across the small kitchen. She already had the cake mix, the eggs, sugar, and vanilla already sitting in a bowl. All I had to do was mix it. We worked silently, I kept bumping into her because I would try to look for things and she kept adding ingredients to the sauce. After I finished mixing the cake I put it in the oven, I watched her finish stirring the sauce.

* * *

I finished stirring the sauce and he was watching me. I could feel his eyes roaming my body. I added a couple more ingredients my mother's recipe and I wanted him to taste it. So I lifted the wooden spoon and turned to him.

"Taste this." I said holding my hand under the spoon to stop it from dropping it on the floor. He opened his mouth expectantly; I gave him some of my sauce. He flicked his eyes to the ceiling like he was savoring every bit. I went back over to the pot and turned the burner off, I filled the wooden spoon once more with sauce, and he was waiting for more so I gave him more. This time some fell on his chin. I just sat there and watched him moan over how good my sauce was. He was unaware that sauce had fell on his chin so I wiped it off with my thumb. He grabbed my hand and put my thumb in his mouth and he began to seductively suck the sauce off with his tongue. A chill shot up through my arm and down my back.

"Mmmmm, so good, you have to try this." He said smiling up at me. He took the wooden spoon and filled it once more with sauce. My back was against the counter waiting. I was trying to secretly calm my body down. I thought that wand was supposed to help me. He came over to me and fed me the sauce. It _was_ good, orgasmic good. He put the spoon down next to me on the counter. He moved in close, his eyes were full of desire and want. He had me trapped once more, I couldn't move. My heart was pounding loudly.

"I should thank you properly." He whispered looking down at me.

"There's no need," I replied trying to get away. I already knew what was going to happen next, but I didn't want it to happen because I don't know how strong my defensive walls were going to be, especially with a boy like Malfoy. His lips came down softly on top of mine, but before I could enjoy it he pulled away. He just gazed at me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and I forced his lips onto mine. His lips were soft and warm, I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and he complied. I could still taste the sauce on his tongue. I let out a soft moan. His kisses were potent, deeply putting me under his spell. His tongue was lightly caressing the roof of my mouth as he pushed up against me. I didn't want it to go any further. So I pulled out of the kiss.

"That sauce was good wasn't it?" He replied smiling, his gray eyes never leaving my hazel ones.

We finished up and we ate in silence. We occasionally gave each other glances across the table. His eyes were full of lust and want. I couldn't shake the chills that were constantly going down my spine. He cleared the table and went to go get the desert. He had both of the plates covered when he came out.

"Now Granger, this was my first time cooking anything, so don't laugh ok." He replied handing me a covered plate. He sat down and he told me to go on and eat it. I lifted up the metal cover and my eyes opened wide in shock. My piece of cake was in the shape of a heart. Half of it had vanilla frosting the other had chocolate. On top of the cake was a silver charm bracelet. It had diamonds in between each charm. I looked at it closely. The charms consisted of a train, a book, a hippogriff, a broomstick, a hand, another book, a fountain, and a mug.

"This bracelet is supposed to represent our friendship so to speak." He said beaming up at me. I picked up the charm bracelet and walked around the table. I gave him a hug and a full kiss on the lips. I don't know what it is about him, he is so nice and kind, so loving and funny. The past couples of days I didn't even see him as the boy who had tortured me in school. I just saw him as a friend an equal and maybe something more. Even though he was all of this I couldn't shake off this weird feeling, maybe because it was the simple fact that his last name was Malfoy.

* * *

**A/n: And so ends another chappie. I am so glad to get this chappie done, I really am. It was hard writing this chappie I tell you. The thing is, withthis fic I wanted to develop the characters separately and then bring together not just bring them together automatically with no explanation or feelings. For example I read this fic when both Dr/hrm shared one night of wild passion and another where they were instantly shagging each other's brains out. They were pretty ok fics but they didn't develop the characters. The reason why this Chappie was so hard to write was because I spent all that time developing the characters separately that I didn't know what to do now that I had them together. So I hope this chappie was good. Please R&R….**

**PLEASE READ…..**

**I created a new xanga, just for writing down ideas for future fanfics and also for posting excerpts for new chappies before I post them of Now if you have a xanga and want to check out all my ideas you can view them, the thing is all the posts that are involved are protected, so you can only see them if you are on my protected list which can only hold 10 ppl. I already gave one spot to my beta, which means I have nine spots left if you want to get in on my new xanga please leave your xanga with your review… if you do get put on the list I would like comments about the excerpts and the ideas…. Thanx. Oh yea my xanga is called loveroffanfiction. Ok**

**_Soccerpixie_**: _Thanx for your 2 reviews and the threat, I laughed when I got your review. I hope now you don't think that this is a Harry/Hermione/Snape fic anymore. I hope this chapter clarified things up for you. As for Cho being the Malfoy's personal slut, I kinda agree, but I can not cut her from the story, she is actually very important, you will see why in later chappies ok. I hope you keep reading. Here's a piece of magical cheese cake, enjoy._

**_Gentileschi_**: _thanx for both of your reviews. For you chappie 11 review… Of course Malfoy would show up on her doorstep, she did give him her address so they could work on the project, but he does have a secret agenda on his hands. Chappie 12 review…. Thanx for thinking my story is great…. I really appreciate your reviews. Here's another double chocolate nut brownie for you (I just love brownies)_

**_Maddudewalking_**: _gives a high five…. I am so glad that you liked this story. I love your reviews so much… it was my intention for you to believe that Malfoy was playing the fallen hero, Hermione surely believed it but she's still suspicious, but we know the real story don't we. I also love how you call my story WICKED ur truly on my awesome list right under my beta who takes the top spots on the awesome, funny, crazie and blond moments lists… LOL… please keep R&R… here's a chocolate heart shaped cake._

**_WeirdLittleGoat_**: _Wow, what can I say about your review…my beta actually had a lot to say…. I found your review rather funny despite my beta and I'll definently take your idea of writing a warning about any future SS/HG hook ups, but seeing how its now more of hrm/dr fic it wont be anymore unless my beta wants it to be…lol… but let me remind you, you did get a story that is rated M, so next time take that into consideration the next time you read a rated M fic ok. I am glad that you like my story despite the hrm/snape hook up, and I m glad you liked my writing. In fact my beta and I made up a group on myspace called "ASS PADS" it's for all the lovers of draco, severus, and lucius…. Srry abt that randomness Please keep R&R_

**_Dracos-sexy-bitch (my wonderful and cooltastic beta who is number one on the funny, awesome, blond moments, and crazie lists_**): _I loved your chappie 11 review, you cracked me up… "do you want muscles with that"…LOL true, I agree with you whole heartedly… fixes hinges on door… I am glad u like my story but let me remind you that you led me to write this fic ok.. so I owe you all of my awesomness, LOL…. Here's a jar full of cookies…. I took the jar from the Barney Show… "who took the cookies from the cookie jar…." Sorry acts of randomness… I hope you like this chappie_

**As for** _Bubbes_ **and** _–AmandaFly-_ **Thanx for reviewing, I hope you guys like this chappie…**

**Well I start my second year of college in one week. Now I won't be able to post as frequently and for this I apologize. The classes that I am taking are extremely hard and require a lot of studying so please don't get mad. I will try to publish at least once a week if I can. As for everyone else, if you want to be put on my xanga it's called loveroffanficiton, and please leave ur user name with your review ok…**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	14. Minds, Truths Reveals, and the Article

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who wished me luck for college. My major is totally hard but I really like that field. I am glad that you guys liked the last chappie… I don't know how I'm going to top that but my beta has extra super fantastic faith in me…. Sorry it took so long to post but my beta's comp was malfunctioning…. I feel ur pain…. But its all better now… I hope u like this chappie….**

**P.S. I don't own nething except for the plot and a pile of empty boxes**

* * *

Chapter 14 Minds, Truths Revealed, and the Article 

After we brewed the potion in silence, my thoughts kept wandering to what had happened in the kitchen earlier. That sauce, the kiss, why in the bloody hell did I hesitate. I remember kissing her softly but for only a second, I pulled back, but why? I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, now how many times over the course of almost two months have I been in this position? I sat and let my thoughts torture me. Replaying the scene in my mind over and over again, I barely noticed that she had appeared in my doorway.

She walked over to the bed and I pushed over. She sat down on the edge her back towards me. She just sat there in silence, her presence over taking mine. The tension was thick, suffocating me, if only I could do something. I turned onto my side, grabbed her hips, and scooted her closer to me. She then laid down right next to me.

"Is that better?" I asked looking at her lying form that was only inches away from me.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" She said softly gazing up at me. She inched a little closer. Her eyes were glittering with happiness. Her long hair was fanned out behind her.

"Go ahead," I replied. I wanted to touch her hair so badly, just to feel it in my hands, but I snapped my head back to attention. I remembered the mission.

"I wanted to say thank you for the bracelet it's beautiful. What I wanted to ask you…" She stopped talking. I lifted my hand and began slowly stroking her hair, her body relaxed instantly. She looked up at me, her eyes saying that she would talk about it later. I didn't feel like talking anyways. All I wanted to do was lie here, in silence, with her. Silence was all that was needed. She grabbed my hand and began caressing it. Thoughts soon raced through my mind. Why did I like this so much, just her lying here next to me, our eyes resting upon each other. She smiled softly at me, and I smiled back. That's when it happened, the necklace burned against my skin. I showed no emotion, but I didn't get up to leave, I just sat there and continued stroking her hair.

'Malfoy!' Bellowed a high-pitched voice inside my head. 'Where are you?'

"I am in the company of the mudblood, I can't leave." I thought back.

'Make your excuses.' He replied coldly.

"But my Lord, she is lying here next to me in bed, I can't possibly leave. She will get suspicious and start adding two and two together. I'm so close that I can practically taste it." I replied, still gazing at her. Soon her eyes fluttered shut.

'Oh really?' He asked. The tone in his voice changed to amusement. 'Well I will excuse you this time, when you get time to pull away come here as soon as possible.'

"Of course my Lord." I replied. With that said he left my mind.

* * *

The last picture on the back of my eyelids was Malfoy smiling down at me. Darkness swallowed me, it felt as though I was falling. I wanted to wake up but my eyes wouldn't let me. I hurtled to the ground, silent screams were echoing throughout my mind. The ground came into view and I was still falling fast. I was just feet from impact but I slowly floated to the ground, as if in slow motion. As soon as my feet touched the ground torches became lit along the walls of a stone corridor.

The corridor seemed endless as I looked ahead, but I began making my way down it anyways. I passed a couple of doors, none were opened, but I moved on. I had a feeling that I would find an open door somewhere. I noticed that each door was a different color and a different shape and size. I walked for what seemed like a half an hour. Finally I came to a door that was open, bright light was spilling into the stone corridor. I went to the open threshold and stepped across it. Merlin was sitting in a lone chair in dark stone room. His long white beard touched the ground and he was wearing deep blue robes. His long gray hair was tied back with a blue ribbon. There was a fireplace roaring in a grate, it was extremely warm but I didn't say anything. It was apparent that he was waiting for something. I walked over to him, I didn't know if he could see me or not. He turned his eyes to me and instantly conjured up a chair.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Miss Granger." He replied his green eyes twinkling.

"It's nice to meet you too, Merlin." I replied smiling.

"I bet you are wondering why we are here, or even, what exactly this place might be." He said nodding his head slowly. "Toffee?" He asked conjuring up a large bowl on a small table.

"How did you know…?" I replied in disbelief.

"That toffee is your favorite candy?" He finished. "Well Miss Granger we are currently in my place of residence in your mind."

"Really?" I replied in disbelief looking around the room.

"Since you allowed me into your mind, you also gave me permission to wander your mind at my own leisure. But do not be alarmed Miss Granger, you only allow me to see what you want me to see. Some doors I cannot open, some doors do stick but open eventually, and some doors only you can open. There are also other doors that neither one of us can open until we are truly ready to open them."

"So is there a reason why I am here at this point in time, I have never been sucked into my own mind before." I replied, still slightly blown away by the whole situation.

"That, Miss Granger, I cannot tell you." He replied. "You must ask Dumbledore. I do remember when I had chosen him. He didn't have any help at all poor lad, he had to figure everything out on his own. How he did it I do not know, but he soon figured it out, and we had plenty of time then. But for you Miss Granger, we have no time at all, none at all. Since you do have the resources, ask Dumbledore, please do not try to figure it out on your own, we do not have the time for that."

I nodded my head showing that I did understand everything.

"Before you go, I would like you to meet someone." He waved his wand and a silver arrow shot out of it. We waited in silence. I ate a piece of toffee while we waited. He was humming softly, his eyes dancing in and out of focus. Soon a young woman entered the room. Her long brown flowed to the small of her back. She had deep brown, almond shaped eyes, and petite features to match her petite frame. Her skin was light brown. She looked out of place in a pair of muggle jeans and a tee shirt, which looked oddly familiar.

"I would like for you to meet Asis." Merlin said gesturing towards her. "Hermione, Asis, Asis, Hermione."

Her eyes glittered with excitement as she came across the room and gave me a hug. I had to admit, she was very beautiful.

"So you're my owner?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly. "You're so beautiful."

"Well they don't call me the lust wand for nothing." She said giggling. "And thank you for the compliment, you don't look so bad yourself."

"You're beginning to stir my dear." Merlin called out.

"I promise to take you to your sister today," She smiled widely at these words. Darkness began swirling around me

"Remember talk to Dumbledore, we don't have that much time." Merlin's voice echoed in my head.

I woke up to find someone lying in bed next to me. Sunlight was streaming through the windows. For a minute I was in a state of confusion, but then I felt Malfoy's intense heat, he had an arm round my waist and was still asleep. I snuggled up closer to him and I wrapped an arm around him and closed my eyes once more.

* * *

For the last half an hour I watched Granger's chest move up and down in a steady rhythm. She was sleeping so peacefully. A small smiled played across her lips, she must be dreaming about something good. I woke up to find her arm draped around me, she was breathing deeply into my chest. I needed to talk to my father about last night, about what happened at the meeting. That was the last thing on my mind; here was Granger, in my bed, in her house. Everything just seemed out of place. Last night, I couldn't shake the thought of her on my lips. Of course I thought of it in the past, what sane man wouldn't, but having it happen in reality was a different story. 

She flickered one sleepy eye in my direction. She yawned and then stretched out her legs, which bumped into mine. She smiled up at me.

"So how did we sleep?" She asked covering her mouth.

"Good," I replied covering mine, but to stifle a yawn.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you covering your mouth?" I asked curiously.

"Morning breath," She replied. I could tell she was smiling because her eyes lit up like they always do when she smiles.

She got up off the bed and went to the bathroom. I decided to get dressed, I needed to pay my father a visit, but after I apparate to the dark Lord first. I ate the breakfast of toast and oatmeal. I told Hermione that I needed to go to the university library to research work for my other class. She told me that it was okay; she wanted to visit Potter anyway. I disapparated to my house.

I walked through the entrance hall.

"It's good to see Mr. Malfoy back." One of the house elves said, it took my coat.

"Where are my parents?" I asked.

"They are in the parlor sir." The house elf replied.

"Do not tell them that I have arrived, I want to surprise them." I said smiling. Coming over unannounced was a very un-Malfoy like way of doing things. I knew my father would get all in a huff. So I decided to walk the long way instead of apparating like I usually do. I don't know why, but I felt like walking. So I walked and thought about the plans, and walked some more.

I arrived at the parlor about twenty minutes later, since it was al the way in the east wing of the manor. The door was cracked open slightly and I could hear voices.

"Pick it up." I heard my father's voice drawl. It sounded like he was amused.

"N-N-No." My mother's voice replied softly. It sounded like she was struggling.

"Pick it up!" My father spat.

"N-No." She replied with more strength in her voice.

"PICK IT UP!" He bellowed.

"No!" She said loudly. I heard a loud thud. It sounded like something had fallen to the floor. Curious I cracked open the door a little more to witness the scene. My mother was kneeling on the floor panting very heavily. Her chest rose and fell heavily. My father had a satisfied expression on his face. A mixture of awe, shock, and anger etched across his face. Her breaths were beginning to even out.

He began to clap very slowly. A flicker of fear passed across her face.

"Very good job, my most determined wife. It's about time too, I was getting bored of it all, really." He had the trademark Malfoy smirk across his face. "It's taken you about twenty years but good job, very good job."

"What have you done to me?" She replied softly, but with more strength.

"I thought you would have it figured out by my now, _dear_ wife." He replied. He got up and began circling the fallen form that was my mother. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't want to make my presence known.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" She screamed. I was frozen, rooted to the spot. He kneeled down next to her and yanked her head back so that his lips were next to her ear.

"It's not what _I_ have done to you, it's what _you_ have done to yourself." He spat, and let her head go roughly. She looked at him with all the hate she could muster.

"Aww don't look at me like that, it just kills me." He replied sarcastically.

"Where is… where is…" She looked down at her left hand and fingered the platinum band speckled with diamonds on her ring finger, and she looked back up to him, tears in her eyes.

"Where is who, your beloved, the one you loved always?" He asked with a sneer on his face.

"You didn't," She looked up at him in shock, "My family didn't."

"Yes they did dear." He replied a smile creeping over his face. "Since you set eyes on Severus Snape almost twenty years ago the decision was made. The Malfoy's needed an heir, but there was no one left, and gods forbid if I would marry into my own family. After your third attempt of running away, your parents decided to marry you off, to me. They wouldn't let you marry a half blood. You didn't come quietly either, I knew you wouldn't, so your parents put you under the imperius curse and soon you were a Malfoy. You gave me a son three years later and now here you are, confused and awakened."

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. My mother had been forced into marrying my father. My mother was in love with Severus Snape. Tears were falling silently down her face.

"I knew you would soon fight it off, you fiery temper told me that a long time ago." He took his place back in the lounge chair. "I know you were fighting it off every time you were around our son. I bet you believed that he was yours and Severus' son at the time, but no, he is ours."

She rose to her feet, her head held high. She wiped the tears from her face and turned around to face the door. She spotted me and we just stared at one another. I was still rooted at the spot, completely numb. My father rose to his feet, his wand out.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"I'm leaving," She replied, not taking her eyes off mine.

"You will not embarrass me, or the Malfoy name, you will not leave." He spat angrily.

She began walking away from him and he shot a spell from his wand. It was deflected easily it was as if my mother had a shield protecting her. He shot another spell and it was deflected easily once again. Every spell he shot was easily deflected. She mouthed the words "Go" and with that I apparated back to Granger's house. I was in shock and in confusion. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to think, all I knew was that I had to get out of here.

* * *

I apparated into the entrance hall, the house was deathly quiet. I decided that I would go to the kitchen, there always seemed to be someone in the kitchen, and sure enough, when I arrived, Severus was sitting at the table with the daily prophet open, drinking yet another steaming goblet. He looked mildly surprised to see me and motioned me to sit down.

"So how are we feeling today Miss Granger?" He asked, his dark eyes boring into mine.

"Fine," I replied smiling. "Since when did we have such formalities, Professor Snape?"

"Since you left and decided not to visit, Miss Granger." He replied.

"Did a certain potions master actually miss a certain Gryffindor student?" I asked playfully.

At that moment the kitchen door burst open. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took seats at the long wooden table. Ginny exclaimed in excitement, Harry gave me a tight hug. I looked towards Severus with apologetic eyes. He soon got up and left the table, carrying his copy of the prophet under his arm.

"So how's Malfoy?" Harry asked. As soon as he said the word Malfoy, my mind flew to last night. The sauce, the kiss, what in the bloody hell was I thinking.

"He's actually quite bearable," I replied looking at him. His eyes locked with mine.

"So no funny business?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No funny business, we're even working on a big potions project together. But I assume that Ginny told you this." I looked to her. "But I would really like for you guys to get to know him."

"That's like asking a vegetarian to eat meat, it won't happen." Harry replied.

"It's a possibility that a vegetarian would eat meat, so it's possible that you would get along with Malfoy." I replied turning to him once again. Disbelief and shock was masked onto his face.

"It's a possibility but a vegetarian chooses not to eat meat just like we chose not to become best mates with that pile of dung."

"Look Hermione, it is not going to happen, you are already spending too much time with him as is. Don't you remember all of the rotten things he has done to you?" Ron asked.

"Well that was all in the past, he's different now, everybody changes." I replied looking to Ginny for help. She kept silent.

"But he's a MALFOY, do you know what that means?" Ron argued.

"Look, I didn't come here to argue about Malfoy, I just came here to see the headmaster. Is he here?" I looked towards Mrs. Weasley who had made her way to the sink and was now skinning and cutting apples with her wand.

"No dear he isn't but he will be here for the meeting later."

"When is that?" I asked.

"Four o'clock." Ginny replied. Everyone turned to her. She turned her head away. It was a little after two so I still had a couple of hours before I talked to him.

I excused myself from the table. I decided that I would show Severus the proposal that Malfoy and I came up with and also ask him about the necklace that Malfoy had around his neck. For some reason the thought nagged me more and more each day.

I made my way to the second floor and made my way down the long corridor to Severus' room. (A/n: No action don't be alarmed… well maybe a little) I knocked softly on the door.

"Enter," Replied a silky voice.

I opened the door to see Severus putting on a shirt. He looked mildly surprised but not too surprised. I made my way over to his bed and sat down. He followed suit and sat right next to me. I turned to look at him and he was gazing at me drinking me in. He moved in and placed a soft kiss right on my neck. He soon began nuzzling and kissing it some more.

"Severus, I didn't come here for that." I said when he looked up at me in confusion. He looked a little disappointed.

"So what can I help you with?" He asked

"Well I was wondering, if you could look this over for me." I handed over the proposal. "I just wanted to make sure that all our calculations were correct before we tested."

He grabbed the proposal and began to read it, his face a mixture, of awe, fascination, excitement and happiness. I had never seen him like this before.

"Wow, this is amazing, do you know how big this really is? If this does work you will be celebrated far beyond your years." He said smiling at me. He looked at the proposal once more and glanced at all the calculations. He suggested a few ideas and I wrote them all down. I gave him my thanks.

"I have something else to ask you, it's about Lord Voldemort." He face stiffened his eyes closed and the smile he wore turned into a tight-lipped frown.

"Ok." He said letting out a breath and opening his eyes.

"I was wondering…" My voice trailed off, I didn't know how to ask him. I looked towards the desk that was littered with books and my eyes landed on the cover of the daily prophet. There was a picture of a boarded up shop. The front line blaring, _OLLIVANDER GOES MISSING. _I ran up to the desk and picked up the prophet.

"When was this posted?" I asked hurriedly looking towards him.

"This morning," He replied. I looked back down at the paper that was in my hand. I looked down at the picture. A witch was walking hurriedly past the shop. I began reading the article.

_Last night Ministry officials were called to Ollivander's, a popular shop in Diagon Alley. The shop, which is known for the excellent quality of the wands made on location, was completely destroyed, and the owner is now missing. "It seems obvious that the criminals were looking for something, but nothing appears to be stolen," Reported a ministry official. As for the whereabouts of Mr. Ollivander himself, we may never know. The ministry warns everyone in the magical community to take proper security measures when traveling and shopping._

The article went on for several paragraphs about the "proper" safety measures and precautions. Thoughts zoomed through my head as I put the paper down on the desk. Is it a coincidence that the day that I am given Asis, Ollivander goes missing? What if this was on the Dark Lord's orders? Could he know about Merlin? What if he knew about my special abilities? What if he knew about me?

I looked back at the article once more. Nothing appeared to be stolen. What if the criminals had stolen something that the Ministry officials didn't know was there in the first place? My thoughts raced back to the back room in the cellar.

_Don't worry about it, they couldn't find us if the entrance was painted neon orange and had a bright glowing sign that said 'thought wands are in here, Enter,'_ Asis said in the corner of my mind. I let out a breath of relief.

* * *

**A/n: That's it for this chapter…. I knew that it took me along time to post, a week actually and I am really truly sorry, but life happens. I already started classes so hopefully I will be able to post once a week, with work-study and all. But I'm glad that you liked this story and I hope you guys keep R & R. In this chapter nothing exciting really happens but I promise next chappie will be better. I figured out that I will have 7-10 chapters left in this story and hopefully I will finish it by the middle of November if I can. Well anyways keep R & R I hope you like this chapter.**

**Flamable Pajamies**: _Virtulated…. I totally love it! I am so happy that you got ur comp fixed (sounds like me). Trust me you will def love high school (well I didn't because I moved my jr year which completely sucked) as long as you have good friends, bad food, and wierded out teachers, it will totally fly by. Here's another scoop of virtulated vanilla ice cream. ENJOY!_

**Wierdlittlegoat**: _Thanx for your review… If I could pick a wand I would totally pick peace. I seriously need some to get through all the exams and papers. Please R & R. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Here's a pack of Oreos…. Enjoy!_

**Gentleschi**: _There's a reason for his hesitation, every weird thing has an explanation LOL, but I am glad that you picked up on it. I am also glad that you liked when Hermione got a new wand, I really liked writing that part. Thanx for your review! Here's a triple chocolate "special" brownie…. Enjoy!_

**Soccerpixie3000**: _AWWWW THANX! tears…. I'm so glad that I made your list, you don't know what this means to me. I am so glad that you like my sotry and my writing. I feel honored. Here's a pint of Ben and Jerry's…. ENJOY!_

**Maddudewalking**: _Poor Hermione, when you begin liking someone you become oblivious to the small details that you used to know oh so well. Thnax for the review and you did make my protected list, so check out my xanga, you have full access. Here's a piece of magical cheese cake… ENJOY_

**Anna – Belle Malfoyx3**: _None taken, I don't get all prissy if you point out something that you don't like LOL (you BH how DARE you ! LOL JK!) a lot of ppl had the same view as you. Thanx for reviewing and thinking that my story is cool… I do try LOL… keep R&R. Here's a box of little Debbie snack cakes…. ENJOY!_

**Darcos-sexy-bitch**: _Wow, it's here you already started classes and I will start mine in about 2 days! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOL well im am so glad that ur my wonderful beta, I don't know what I would do w.out you. We totally have to finish our stories before we start the "other one" LOL, still cracking up! Ok im done….. lol…….. Here's a snack pack pudding, a pint of Ben and Jerry's and some home made caramelized popcorn! ENJOY!_

**Well ladies and gents, that it for this chappie, if you stillwant to join my xanga leave your user name in your review… or subscribe to my xanga which is loveroffanfiction… for those of you returning to school good luck, for those of you who have full time jobs…. I do not envy you LOL… pls R&R Oh and thanx to _FFLover04_ for leaving me two reviews. **

**P.S. If you are confused about the whole Narcissa under the imperius curse thing drop me a line through my email or through the review, I will get back to you. Also I got more review for the last chappie and I will post the responses after writing the next one…. By the way only one person signed up for my xanga spot so I have 8 spaces left… if u still want to subscribe leave ur user name in the review…thankies to all**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	15. Information, Tasks, and Dancing

**A/n: Hey guys… I wanted to say thanx to my super fantastic beta.**

**P.S. Don't own anything but an extremely small room.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Information, Tasks, and Dancing 

I had been sitting at my usual table for a little over two hours. Scattered thoughts zoomed in and out of my head. I replayed the scene that I had just witnessed in my mind, my mom kneeling on the floor in tears, the satisfied look on my father's face. I just couldn't shake these thoughts; she wasn't my mother by choice, but by force. That is why she was looking so drawn and weak lately, she has been fighting him for years. I began to appreciate her more and more by the passing second. I wondered what happened to her, if my father got to her or if she escaped.

My thoughts then moved to last night with Granger. Was she still suspicious, I mean I would be with those less than mediocre lies that I told her. The thought of her lying next to me was weird, nothing seemed to be in order anymore. First Granger, then my father, everything was out of place. I then thought about the plans, which reminded me that I had to go see the Dark Lord. I left the café and apparated to the Riddle House.

I walked through the dank musty halls once more. The whole house seemed deserted, but I realized that I haven't ever been there in the daytime. I made my way down the long corridor, only turning my head slightly to view the open doors. I stepped into the old study where I found the dark lord sitting, conversing with Wormtail very quietly. I cleared my throat as I entered. I didn't want another nasty surprise like what I just recently witnessed at my father's house.

"Leave us." He said coldly, looking at Wormtail. The wizard with watery small blue eyes and a pointed nose gave me a hateful glare before turning and leaving.

"So now that you actually have time to _see_ me, I will tell you some news that we have stumbled upon," He said icily, looking at me, his red eyes glowing mischievously. "Take a seat, make yourself at home."

I was tempted but I didn't sit. Lord Voldemort talking this nicely can mean only one of two things. Either I was in trouble and about to feel my punishment, or two, he was really excited about something. He gave me a menacing look, as if daring me to refuse his hospitality one more time, and I quickly took the seat in front of the desk.

"As you may know, Merlin has awoken. That can only mean one thing, he has found his prodigy." He said with a blank expression on his face. "This prodigy can be the very downfall of my plans. If you do not know, he helped that muggle loving old fool defeat a great dark wizard of his time. Now, before I had risen to power, Merlin had awoken but we found out who the prodigy was before he could be the one to cause my downfall, so we killed him in an attack. Each prodigy is equipped with a special wand, and even though there are no records of these wands, I know exactly where one would buy them. I found out from my sources that one of these wands was sold to the prodigy, so I collected the maker of these wands, but he is not talking, no matter how much we torture him, but he will crack soon enough. So that is why you were called upon. I needed inform you that we must hurry with your plans. We must kill Potter so that my downfall will not come. Even though there is a prophecy, the prodigy can also do a lot of damage to me and my plans and therefore must be destroyed."

"My Lord, you want me to either bring you Potter faster, or find out who this prodigy is? How am I supposed to find out who the prodigy is?" I asked

"Well it so happens that the statue of Merlin at MWU finds the prodigy, so naturally the prodigy is one of your classmates."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I just thought you should know," He repeated once again. "So how's the mudblood?"

"Bearable." I replied keeping my mind blank.

"Good, good." He said, sitting back in his chair and clasping his hands together. "At this point in time we do not need any weakness, there is only power, and through power we can attain anything we desire."

"Yes, my Lord," I agreed.

"You may leave." He said standing. I stood, bowed, and took my leave out of the study.

* * *

Ollivander was missing, that was no coincidence. How does one go missing the day after I gain possession of my thought wand? I knew that the other wands were safe, but what about Ollivander? He's a sweet old wizard, with an extraordinary memory. I am sure that Voldemort is behind all of this, and I am definitely sure he knows about Merlin. I mean one of his descendants was in close contact with Merlin, Salazaar Slytherin himself. He knows that Merlin is a threat, so what if he finds out about me? 

The wind blew through my hair, but it wasn't a cool breeze, it was a very hot one. The breeze was hot, and the air was humid. I was sitting in my usual position on the ledge. The door to the roof crept open. A head full of raven colored hair and emerald green eyes that were staring at me made its way across the roof. He sat right next to me.

We sat in silence, staring at the sky for what seemed like an eternity. He finally turned to me and I gave him my full attention.

"Hermione," He asked softly. "How are you feeling?"

I was a little taken back by his question, but I realized that he noticed something was different about me.

"I'm fine, Harry," I replied, avoiding his gaze. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't been by to visit fir a while, I was just making sure that you wee okay." He replied flicking his eyes back to mine.

"Well you know about the mission," I replied turning to the sunny sky. I couldn't look him in the eye. I mean what could I say, 'Oh hi Harry and by the way I'm beginning to get closer to Malfoy with each passing day.' I don't think so. So we just sat there in silence.

"Ginny told me that he's staying over your house," He said breaking the silence. I sensed quite a bit of jealousy in his voice but decided to ignore it.

"Yes he is actually," I replied. "The mission."

"Look Hermione," He said in a firm voice that surprised me a little. I turned my head to see seriousness cloud over his emerald eyes. "Hermione, both you and I know that something is up. Did Malfoy do anything to you? You seem a bit distracted."

I just sat there and looked at him, I mean it wouldn't hurt to tell him about Malfoy, he did say I could see anyone I want, whenever I wanted. My eyes flew down to the promise ring that was on my right hand. The single gold band that meant so much to him, but just a little less for me. I appreciated his friendship, his kindness, his heroics, and even his courage. I thought it would be better to tell him now than to keep the truth from him and have him find out from someone else.

"Harry, the thing is …"

The door to the roof flew open , Ron and Luna was in a lip lock so fierce that I began to giggle. Harry's mouth dropped open. We watch them go at it for a whole minute until Harry cleared his throat. Ron pulled out of the lip lock and took one look at us and turned beet red. I couldn't stop giggling. Luna looked completely unfazed. Soon the door burst open again and Ginny told us that it was time to go to the meeting. She gave me a puzzled look and then waited for us to cross over the threshold to go to the meeting.

During the meeting I sat there not really focusing on all the reports and figures and suspicious activity. For some reason it seemed as if Dumbledore kept glancing down the table at me. Harry was sitting next to me and was constantly whispering stuff in my ear, like he always does at any other meeting but I barely listened. He was also rubbing my back in a soothing manner, it felt good of course but my mind was on course on other things. I didn't even hear the usual scraping of chairs that signaled that the meeting had come to a close.

I got up out of my chair and I began walking to the door. Dumbledore gently grabbed my elbow and motioned me to wait. Soon the room cleared out and we were alone. He motioned me to have a seat again, while he took his usual position at the head of the table.

"Miss Granger, is there something bothering you?" He asked. His blue eyes were twinkling behind his usual pair of half – moon spectacles. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"Don't worry Miss Granger, I know everything." He said reassuringly. "Merlin and I still keep very close tabs on each other. He has informed me of everything. He wanted me to speak to you as well."

"Before we go into that Headmaster, someone has been waiting to see her sister." I replied smiling.

"You have Asis?" He inquired. I pulled out the wand and he pulled out his. We touched the tips together and our wands were bonded. We placed them both on the table seeing how they were still stuck together.

"While the two sisters catch up, I must inform you of your next task, the skills you will have to acquire to beat Voldemort. It is not going to be an easy task, but it is within your reach Miss Granger. There is a lot depending upon you, you will aid Harry in this very brutal war. So there is absolutely no pressure at all, Miss Granger. If you follow these simple tasks it will become much easier for you."

I looked at him with all my attention.

"I have been informed that you have entered your mind last night. This is crucial because it is in your mind where you will be doing all of the tasks, but you need to help yourself fall into your mind. It must come from you, from your memories, your surroundings, your feelings, everything." He paused and looked at me to make sure that I comprehended.

"Miss Granger as you may well know there are seven different thought wands, seven different feelings and emotions. There's peace, sadness, unity, lust, love, hatred, and forgiveness. These are all the tasks you must complete in order for you to achieve your goal. You must achieve and conquer all of these feelings and emotions." He paused once more.

I remember last night, I was sitting there lying next to Malfoy, and the heat that was radiating from him was warming me. He stroked my hair gently and softly. Then I realized why I had fell into my mind. I was completely at peace. He induced it; he made me feel at peace.

"Do you understand Miss Granger?"

I turned my attention back to him.

"Yes Headmaster." I replied. Our wands soon glowed brightly and disconnected.

"I am sorry to cut this meeting so short Miss Granger, but you do know what is at stake, what you must do. I will know when you complete a task because of Merlin, of course. I suggest you start thinking about how you are going to go about completing each step." He rose from the chair and picked up his wand. "And one last thing Miss Granger, good luck."

On that final note he turned on his heel and left the room. I sat there for a few minutes and decided that I should go because I needed to get started on dinner. I had a lot to think about. I bid everyone quick goodbyes complaining of a stomachache and I disapparated back home.

* * *

Granger came home hours after I did, which made me wonder what it was she was doing at Potter's so long. I shrugged off the feeling. I decided that I would cook so I had already prepared food earlier, I was just waiting for her to arrive. I mean it's the least I can do before her demise. I was sitting at her dining room table when I heard her familiar pop and entrance into the house. She went straight into the kitchen without even acknowledging me. The food that I had prepared was on the table warming, ready to be eaten. She began moving pots and pans around. 

I decided to go see what was going on. I went into the kitchen to find her sitting on the floor. Her head in her hands, I thought she was crying so I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute." She said not moving from her position.

"Don't worry about it, it's already taken care of." I replied lifting her off of the ground.

"Did you already eat?" She asked turning towards me.

"No, but I prepared food." I replied.

"You, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, cook?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, me," I replied gazing down at her. She looked tired, which made me wonder again what she actually did when she was at Potter's. I mean, what am I thinking she's just a mudblood and I am here for a plan.

She led me out of the kitchen and into the dining room, where the two plates were warming underneath blew flames I had conjured. She took her seat and I took mine. I picked up my wand and lit candles and dimmed the lights. She laughed at my action.

"So, what is this?" she asked smiling.

"It's time for you to take a break, take a break from everything. Don't worry about the potion I have been checking up on that periodically to make sure there aren't any defects. This is the time for you to relax." I replied.

"Why thank you Malfoy, I really do appreciate it," She replied smiling.

She lifted up her lid to her plate to see what I had made. She laughed when she saw the concoction I had made. I just smiled at her. I knew she would find it amusing.

"Malfoy, you made burned bacon and runny eggs." She said trying to stifle another wave of laughter.

"It's not my fault, I tried cooking the muggle way." I replied trying to defend my cooking. She just laughed.

"It's really sweet, really." She said smiling. "But I don't think it's edible."

"How about we just order food," I suggested. She agreed. I ordered from my favorite wizarding restaurant while she cleaned up the plates. I knew she wouldn't eat my cooking, but I knew how to cook regardless. It was just a sympathy move, to get her in good graces.

She soon came back and went to the far end of the room and turned on some muggle contraption. Soon soft music filled the air **(A/n: coughs… Coldplay – Sparks… I lurve them so much my favorite band of ALL TIME…listen to this song while reading this part, it so fits into this part of the story)**. The candles were still lit as we waited for the food. She sat back down at the table and began to slowly rub her neck and shoulders. She sighed deeply and let her hair fall down, framing her face. The dim lighting softened her face and I just kept looking at her. Her eyes were closed she was swaying a little to the music. Her motions tantalized me, just moving slowly from side to side.

I got up slowly from the table and walked over to her. She still had her eyes closed but could feel my presence. I stood behind her chair and place my hands on her shoulders. She stopped swaying and relaxed her shoulders. I began slowly rubbing my hands on them. She was so tense, which made me wonder what was she so tense about? Soon my strong strokes turned into light caresses. I found myself touching the soft skin on her neck and under her chin. I stopped. I didn't know was wrong with me. Maybe it was the candle light or maybe it was the music, I don't know what possessed me.

I bent down to her ear and whispered, "Can I have this dance?"

She looked up at me, snapping out of her induced relaxation. She looked mildly surprised but I grabbed her hand softly and she stood up. I pulled her close to me and we began to slowly revolve on the spot. Her soft hand holding onto mine, Her eyes gazing into mine, never wavering, an angelic smile spread across her lips. She was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't deny it, not at all.

Malfoy and I were dancing, slowly, revolving on the spot listening to Coldplay **(A/n: Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkk)**. His eyes, which were usually hard and cold, were soft and warm. His usual ice gray eyes were dotted with blue. All my inhibitions were driven away as we danced slowly, absorbing each other, talking with silence. He soon leaned forward and kissed me softly. The kiss had shocked me, sent shivers down my spine. My lips were still tingling form the sensation of his lips on top of mine. Soon the food appeared on the table, but we didn't stop moving, the soft music was still playing, seeing as how I put it on repeat.

He kissed me again, this time longer and with more passion. His potent kisses were driving me slowly insane. No one had ever kissed me like that before. I reached up and touch his warm face. He just smiled. He closed his eyes and I felt my self being pressed up against him hard. With a small pop we were dancing in the grass on by a beautiful pond. The music was still playing softly like we never left the dining room. The crickets were chirping softly in the background, and soft splashes were made in the water by frogs. The twilight sky stretched endless above us, and the springy grass stretched endlessly below us. We still held onto each other dancing slowly. He soon closed his eyes again and we ended up in the dining room once more. Revolving slowly we finally stopped. He gave me another kiss and then he led me slowly up the stairs to my room.

**

* * *

A/n: Please don't throw tomatoes… pls don't. I am sorry for ending it there; I know you guys want to see some action. LOL… I love teasing you guys, leaving you with cliffies. If you haven't noticed I am an avid Coldplay fan, and that whole song will be based probably on the sequel… yes, there might be a sequel but I am totally unsure of how that whole plot is going to work, so don't get too excited because there might not be one, and if you guys want one I will be happy to write one but you guys have to give me some ideas, Lol, the price that has to be paid for creating a masterpiece…LOL…JK… I know this is a short chapter, quite frankly I said everything I could in this chapter, I gave a lot of information not to mention the ending in which I know all you loved. I loved writing it. Please R&R I have an 8:10 class tomorrow morning and its 1:21am so I am going to get some sleep.**

**Soccerpixxie3000**: _Who knows if Snape knows something about the necklace? Knowing him he would do everything in his power to find out since he has an infatuation with Hermione. I love how Draco and Hermione are coming together too… so sweet… Thanx for putting me on you fav. List, I really do appreciate it… here's a Triple Scoop Of Rocky Road in a waffle cone…. I just lurve waffle cones! Please R&R_

**Flamable Pajamies**: _Hey do u want me to come to your HS and be your personal body guard… LOL JK… my sis is a Freshie too but it's all about prescence and confidence so don't take no ish frm anyone… only the jealous people talk behind your back so don't pay them no mind ok. P.S. I think Draco is Shmexy too!_

**Maddudewalking**: _That is exactly why she has all those men. LOL, who wouldn't want more action between Hermione and Snape…. I know I do… Well yea everything is soon coming together ( taps hands together in a Mr. Burns – like fashion) LOL thanx for the review_

**Gentileschi**: _My semester is actually going pretty ok…. Neways Cissy was under the imperius curse for so long because Lucius is such a powerful wizard, and that is not the only curses he put on her to keep her subdued either… thanx for reviewing!_

I** would also like to thank Fflover014, Roxxi05, jjp91, and grnager1malfoy2potter3zabini4 for all the reviews… U guys ROCK**

**P.S. I still have spots open on xanga just leave me ur username in your review… also… I would like to thank my wonderful beta for being such a good beta and a good friend. Were both sophomores in college so we're always busy that is why it takes so lonmg to put chappies up… but never fear I will try to put up one once a week, so TTYL and Please R&R**


	16. Peace

**A/n: wipes the tomato off my face… I know I left a cliffie… but onward HO**

**P.S. I don't own nething besides the plot and a ton of books that I have to read for my Abnormal Psych class… hehe**

* * *

Chapter 16 Peace 

We reached my door, which was closed, and he turned to me. His eyes were in a dream–like daze. He let go off my hand.

"So I guess this is goodnight." He said quietly. I was surprised and yet a little disappointed. I knew Malfoy would never miss an opportunity to be with a girl, so I didn't know what the problem was. That made me wonder, did I do something wrong?

"Thank you for a lovely evening Malfoy." I replied. He moved in closer, our faces mere inches apart from one another. He then kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled back abruptly.

"Don't call me Malfoy," He said softly, gazing at me intently. "My name is Draco."

"Draco," I repeated, returning his gaze. "That sounds so…" But before I could say anything else his lips were on top of mine. Soon our kisses became more pronounced. He was kissing me with so much fervor that it left me breathless. My hands instinctively gripped his flaxen locks. His hair was so soft, I could get used to this. Soon my back was against my closed door, our lips didn't leave one another. He pulled back panting for air. He soon gave me a peck on the lips and turned to go to his room. I just stood there in a daze.

* * *

As soon as I closed the door to my room I began pacing the floor. Back and forth, back and forth. I didn't like the effect she had over me. 

'_It's me again.'_ The voice in my head called out lazily.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

'_Just hear me out and I'll leave you alone to your tormenting thoughts… hey that's me.'_ The voice chuckled. _'Look, have you ever been truly happy?'_

I stopped pacing the floor.

"Just leave me alone," I answered. For some reason that question left me thinking. When have I ever been truly happy?

* * *

I walked into my room and found Ginny sitting on my bed, leafing through one of my books. She looked up at me when I entered, her face doing all the talking. I laid down next to her waiting for her to say something. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring at me. 

"How long has it been?" She asked.

"How long has what been?" I asked innocently, maybe she was talking about something else.

"Don't play dumb." She said smiling mischievously. "How long has this Malfoy thing been going on, or should I say Draco now?"

"How long have you been here?" I asked, stalling for time. Knowing her, she probably popped in when Malfoy and I were out. Just thinking about what had happened made my head spin.

"Don't try to change the subject," She replied turning back to her book. "How long has it been going on?"

"Well I guess it really started that night at the café," I answered reluctantly, a small smile creeping across my face.

"But wait, have you ever wondered about why he was so keen to get close to you, why he is all of the sudden being nice? It could be on Voldemort's orders," She warned, turning over on her side to face me.

"I have been thinking about that somewhat, but I've just been busy," I replied. "But he hasn't done anything to make me suspicious. Plus I am going to need him to help me with the next phase in finally conquering my powers and helping me defeat Voldemort."

Just thinking about the tasks at hand my blood run faster and my pulse quicken. I had to figure out how I am going to achieve all of these tasks. I think peace is the easiest so I am going to start on that tonight.

"Except for that necklace," She said, interrupting my thoughts. "I asked Snape about it."

"You did?" I asked. I then remembered that I was going to ask him about it but all of those thoughts were driven out when I saw the post about Ollivander. "So what did he say?"

"He did say that it sounded familiar to him, but he didn't know what the necklace meant. He said that he would research it but it also sounded like some extravagant piece of jewelry that Malfoy would by for his son." She replied

I looked to the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. Who knew what to believe anymore?

"So what is the real reason why you came over here?" I asked.

"My mum wanted me to bring over some food since you were apparently sick, but I can obviously see that your better and Draco Malfoy was the cure." She answered, smiling.

I just smiled back. Yes, what was it about Draco that made all the girls swoon, his good looks, or his money?

"So is he a good kisser?" She asked, grinning widely. "Better than Harry?"

"It's not like the kiss is bad or anything, it's just different, a different variation from Harry's and I totally love it." I replied closing my eyes. There was something about his kisses that made me want to strip down to my knickers. I shook this thought from my head.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" She asked.

"Well I got to sort out how I am going to achieve the rest of my tasks and then go to bed. So can we finish this little chat later?" I replied.

"Sure," She replied getting off my bed. "And if you two end up shagging I want all the details."

She let out a light giggle and made her way out of my room. I stayed in the same position, wondering what Malfoy was thinking about.

* * *

'_Just go over there you'll feel better.'_ The voice suggested. 

"I don't like her… I can't like her…." I kept telling myself over and over again.

'_Stop trying to convince yourself that you don't, you know you do.'_

"I have to get out of this house." I said out loud. I couldn't like her, I just couldn't. I had to get out of this house. She's off limits, prohibited, forbidden.

'_Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest._'

I left the room and disapparated from the front door. I am so confused. I can't believe what just happened. I can't start liking the mudblood; I have to get my priorities in order. Mission first, life later. I ended up at my dorm. I decided that I would spend the night there, just to clear my thoughts. I walked up the musky stairs to the forth floor. I opened the door to find Cho Chang lying in my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I knew you would come back," she said locking her eyes on mine. Her darkened eyes glistened in the soft light. Her long dark hair shined brilliantly.

What better way to stop thinking of that filthy mudblood than to shag Cho Chang's brains out?

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied smirking.

"Look, Malfoy, I knew when I got into this we would be shag mates but …"

I don't know what it was about girls and trying to hook me in. I've heard this speech too many times before. She wanted to have a relationship, as always, and I tried to look interested, even though I wasn't.

"You know what, forget about it." She replied. She picked herself up off my bed and left in a huff.

Good going Malfoy you totally missed your opportunity to rid yourself of the mudblood for good. I sprawled out on the small bed, thinking about the mission on top of everything else. Everything was just a confused jumble. I only had five days, five days with the mudblood before she was mine.

* * *

I was sprawled on my bed thinking about the tasks at hand. I knew how I could do some of them very easily. Some would require a little help from Draco while others I could do on my own. Like peace for example, I can either induce it myself or have someone help me get into that frame of mind. I was going to need the help of Draco whether he liked it or not, and I knew exactly how to do it. 

The next day rolled around lazily, since the potion was still brewing there was nothing to be done. Draco was nowhere to be found in the house, but I wasn't worried. I decided to make a big picnic lunch. He soon came stumbling around 3 in the afternoon. He looked extremely tired, like he didn't get any sleep whatsoever. I decide d to wait until he fixed himself up.

He came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello," he said looking around the small kitchen. "There's nothing to eat is there?"

Something was weird, like he was distancing himself from me but I ignored it.

"Actually, I was waiting for you to get back, I thought we could have a picnic." I said showing him the basic already filled with food.

"Sure." He replied eyeing the basket hungrily. "I know the perfect place."

He walked over towards me, grabbed my hand and we disapparated. Soon we were by the same beautiful pond that we danced next to from the previous night. I unpacked everything, while he spread out the blanket. I made him a plate full of food and one for myself and we sat there and ate in silence.

This place was so quiet, yet peaceful. The sky was filled with white puffy clouds that looked like they were about to touch the ground. The sun's rays were making the water gleam as the wind brought the pond to life by causing quiet ripples.

"What it this place?" I asked in a hush voice.

Draco was about to begin his second plate of food. "Oh this place is mine, I inherited it from my grandfather. It's a little over 80 acres of land."

"Well wouldn't your father look for you here?" I asked. I mean, his father probably does know about this place.

"Well my father knows about this place of course, but he would never look for me here, only because he despises this place so much. He wanted to build a second house on this property. I never visited this place much, only because I told my father that I would turn it in to something respectable that would make the Malfoy's make even more money, and that I had no intention of visiting the place until I got contractors." He replied.

I turned to look at him. Did he really believe that I was that dumb? I kept my suspicions to myself, however, and cleaned up my plate and packed it neatly back into the basket. I laid down on the blanket and looked up to the sky. I knew it was now or never to get the ball rolling conquering each task.

Soon Malfoy was putting away his clean plate. He joined me; he put his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. My head was on his chest. I could hear his heart pounding. It was really relaxing. I turned my head up to the sky.

"I like clouds don't you Draco?" I asked curiously.

"I do too." He replied yawning. Note to self, no turkey the next time.

"I like them because it can be anything you want it to be, no matter how crazy the idea may well be," I said softly.

So that's what we did for a lazy afternoon. We cloud gazed, trying to come up with the wildest interpretations that we could come up with. Soon the sun was setting. The sky turned from light blue to pink, then orange and then light purple. Malfoy was breathing slowly, making slow circular motions on my hip with his fingertips. This was kind of nice, just lying here, with no one or nothing to worry about. I breathed deeply relaxing my body and soon my eyes were closing.

* * *

Granger's eyes flew shut; her smell had been clouding my senses for the past couple of hours. I loved how she smelled. I was trying not to get near her but it was now inevitable. I was still gazing at the rapidly coming night sky. I had to admit this was nice. I had always loved this property, it was mine and I had no intention of ruining it, even though my father thought I was going to turn it into another booming Malfoy enterprise. She turned into me, her arm across my chest, clutching onto me tight. I stroked her hair lightly. I could get used to this. 

'_So you agree don't you?'_ The voice piped up in my head. I rolled my eyes; this voice was getting annoyingly stupid.

"Agree with what?" I thought lazily.

'_That your finally happy.' _The voice replied.

* * *

I was falling once more through a sea of darkness. Soon I could see a light. It was getting bigger and bigger. Soon the light surrounded me, as I was still falling. I was falling through clouds and sky. I began screaming. 

"Miss Granger, calm down," Merlin was besides me falling. On my other side was Asis; she was thoroughly enjoying herself doing flips, her long brown hair flowing.

"Merlin what am I supposed to do?" I asked panicking.

"Just think… why are you here? Which task are you trying to accomplish?" He replied, his gray hair surrounding him.

I am doing the task of peace, but I'm panicking. I have to calm down. I began to slow down, my heartbeat was slowing and my pulse was slowing. We sat on a cloud. Merlin was pleased.

"Now Miss Granger, since you have completed the first part of the task it is time for you to move on to the second." Merlin informed me. In the blink of an eye we were somewhere different. Instead of sitting on a cloud I was on a crowded street. It was packed with people; Asis was standing next to me. People were jostling me around as they went about their business. 'Think peace' I said over and over again in my head. It was really hard to do that. People were bumping into me, cars were screeching to a halt, people were screaming at each other.

I thought about Malfoy at the pond. His slow breathing, his hands caressing me. The sounds of the people melted away and soon I was falling in the sky once more.

"Excellent, Miss Granger, it is now time to complete the last part of the task." Merlin called out to me.

We were hurtling to the ground at an increasing speed, breaking through the cloud formations.

"Neither I nor Asis can help you, you must achieve this task with the resources that you have." And with that he vanished, Asis did so too. I was still hurtling towards the ground; soon it came closer and closer until I could make out two figures on the ground, resting peacefully. I looked to see Malfoy and I on the ground. I was obviously in a deep sleep but there was Malfoy, looking down at me with a small smile on his lips, his eyes filled with the same Malfoy I had seen back on the bench in front of the fountain at MWU.

I dove into my body; it felt like I jumped into a pool of icy water. Darkness swallowed me once more; soon a single candle was lit. I walked towards it, and in doing so noted that I was in a small stone room. I could tell because my feet were echoing off the walls. I stood there for a minute surveying everything. It seemed as though I couldn't leave, there were no doors. I put a hand to one of the stonewalls. I lifted my hand and saw that the place where my hand had just been had was now glowing green. It then faded back into its original color. Just then I remembered what I read in the books that Dumbledore had given me. I had to draw intricate shapes.

So that's what I did. For the next half hour, I drew all over the wall without any results, every time I tried to draw something the color would disappear. Then I realized how stupid that was. I needed to achieve peace while using wandless magic. So I calmed down once more. I had to be peace; I had to feel it in all parts of my body. I soon began pulling on my magic. I could feel it curling up inside me rapidly. Soon jets of green light shot out of my fingertips.

I was drawing on the walls without thinking. Just connecting the lines, it seemed as though my magic had a mind of its own, it was forcing me to move, it seemed as though I was just along for the ride. The room was soon glowing green from the traces of my magic. It felt like I was getting weaker and weaker by the second as I moved on. I was almost finished. I could feel the magic running thin, but I had a quarter of the way to go, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to finish.

Soon my magic had ran out, the walls were still glimmering green but I knew if I didn't finish that I would have to start all over again. I only had a little left to go.

'_Use the resources you have'_, interrupted my thoughts. I knew what I had to do. I thought about Malfoy and how he held me in his arms. My thoughts then flashed to his fingertips circling my hip that was exposed because of the shirt I was wearing. Soon I felt a hand on my elbow. There was Malfoy, standing right behind me. He didn't say anything to me, but just looked at me with confusion. He then grabbed my other elbow and soon silver ribbons snaked around our arms, linking us to one another.

He then placed his head on my shoulder and that's when we started. He was hard to control; the energy that flowed through him into me was wild and untamed. When the light left my fingertips, green and sliver strands of light were intertwined. He was guiding my arms with his, as if he knew exactly what to do. In no time we finished. The room glowed brightly and a door appeared. Malfoy walked through the door and then I followed suit. I knew then that I had left my mind.

I felt weakened, but happy. One down, six more to go, I just hope that Malfoy doesn't become suspicious, or hopefully Malfoy won't have any recollection of it at all. I felt him stirring next to me, and I opened my eyes to find his looking back at mine.

**

* * *

A/n: Ok pplz, yes it has been a long time… A VERY LONG TIME! I can't really do anything about it though only because I have an exam on Tuesday and just drama with a guy… u know how it goes… I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter but hopefully it'll be soon. **

**Other than that life has been sucky… I only eat once a day and I only get four hours of sleep every night because of schoolwork, but what's a little sleep deprivation and malnutrition…lol… I hope you guys like this chapter, I really do. So pls R&R!**

**This is the time I usually give out my thanx for people who review, but it has come to my attention that there is a new rule that doesn't allow you to talk to your reviewers one on one. I find this totally unfair…. What is the point of having reviewers you can't respond too… ok so now that I know abt it I have devised a plan…. I am going to post all of the responses on my fanfic site, you do not need an account or be on my protected list to view them, I will make it available to everyone… but if you want to post a comment on the site you have to have an account and the accounts are free so here's the site… ok. Thanx for reading my story and I hope that you guys will still review all of your reviews brought smiles to my face, and some even almost got me kicked out of the library… lol… so keep R&R and I'll keep writing… ps that is not a threat but I can make it one… shakes fist…lol**

**As always… Cherbi161**


	17. Lust

**A/n: I hate Bio**

**P.S. Don't own nething…. Except for the plot… hope u know that by now… tehe**

* * *

Chapter 17 Lust 

Malfoy opened one blurry eye at me. I sat there in wonder and in hope, waiting for his reaction. If he really was working on the dark side he would definitely tell Voldemort what he had seen. I waited with bated breath.

* * *

I woke up to find Granger staring back at me. She had an expression on her face that was very difficult to read. This look made me wonder if she had discovered my intentions of being here with her. The plan…. I mentally slapped myself, of course she couldn't have known. But then again there was that weird dream… I must have dozed off. All I remember was being in a weird room with Granger. Maybe she had the same dream too. 

"Are you ready to go?" She asked me tentatively. It felt as though she was hesitant, like she was trying to be careful of what she said.

"Sure." I replied, getting up off the blanket and stretching. She stood up as well, and packed up the remnants from our picnic and then we disapparated form the spot.

* * *

We went to our separate quarters. I was still a little worried that Malfoy had found out about me, and Asis seemed to have picked up on my uneasiness. 

'He doesn't know anything,' she piped in.

"Are you sure?" I thought back, still concerned.

'I know he doesn't." She replied confidently. "Now enough of this talk, we have to figure out what your next move is."

* * *

I paced the floor once again in my room at Granger's house. That dream was strange, really strange. I mean, what exactly was happening, how had I known to do what I did? How had I known to join arms with Granger? Soon I felt the necklace burn against my skin, interrupting my thoughts. I grabbed my cloak and left a note for Granger, telling her that I was going to go for a walk, and I disapparated from the house.

* * *

_'Just go over there you know you want to,'_ Asis interrupted my thoughts, 'you're going to need him to fulfill some more requirements, why not work on more tonight?' 

"I'm just feeling a little strange, I think I'm going to lie down." I replied. I made my way over to the bed, feeling a little dizzy. My head was swimming and my eyes were going in and out of focus. I put a hand on my forehead, as if to steady myself.

_'Hermione whats wrong?'_ She asked in concern.

"I just need a bit of a lie in," I replied thickly

_'Hermione don't fall asleep.'_ She said urgently.

That was the last thing I heard from Asis before I collapsed on my bed.

* * *

"It has come to my attention that our prodigy has completed the first task," Voldemort spat angrily, a gleam of hatred in his eyes. He walked over to me, his face mere inches from mine, my hood reflected in his huge red eyes. "I thought you were going to take of that, Draco." 

"It's not easy my lord, there are a lot of students from all over the world in this program." I replied smoothly.

"Are you telling me," His eyes became narrow, "That you are incapable of completing this task?"

I became silent, not knowing what to say. A hooded figure broke the ranks of the circle.

"I will assist the boy into finding this prodigy," It was Cho Chang's sultry voice that came from underneath the hood. I couldn't read this girl half of the time, she was supposedly mad at me because I wasn't spending enough time with her and yet now she was offering to help me find the prodigy.

"Very well, and make it fast," He replied, turning away from me and waving his hand in approval. "We have no more leads on this prodigy, Ollivander is not talking, no matter how long we torture him. However I have ways of cracking people, so that will be resolved very soon. As for that muggle loving old fool, he's been trying once again to…"

Now that the heat was off of me, I began to zone out once again. I felt confused and strange. When I thought about the mission it felt as though… I don't know.

_'What's the matter, are you finally getting the message through your thick and stubborn head?'_ The voice laughed.

I couldn't even be mad it anymore. "I just don't know anymore."

* * *

I was swirling in a sea of darkness. I felt extremely heavy and tired. 

_'Hermione wake up'_ a voice echoed in my head. _'Wake up!'_ But I couldn't.

I landed at the bottom with a loud thud. Images surrounded me, the first time I met Harry and Ron, McGonagall's chess set, a bubbling cauldron, cat fur all over my hands, Buckbeak the Hippogriff, Wormtail, the Yule ball, Rita Skeeter, Harry holding Cedric's dead body, The ministry of magic, the deatheaters, Umbridge, the DA, and the centaurs. With each passing image my body spun faster and faster. Then images of MWU surrounded me, Malfoy's eyes swam in and out of focus, the fountain, Merlin, Asis, Harry on the roof, Snape's eyes full of lust, Malfoy being hurt, the necklace, the kiss, the bracelet, the picnic and then the dream. My body began to slowly revolve on the spot. I was sweating profusely and my breath was ragged.

A new image surrounded me it was of my house. My father was sitting on the couch, watching television, and Mother was cleaning up the remnants of dinner. A huge bang shook the walls, it was coming from outside. My mother looked frightened but my father was curious. He opened the front door to our house and…

"Hermione wake up!" Someone was shaking me awake. It was Ginny. I woke up, my head pounding and my mouth dry. I realized I was in my old room at headquarters.

"What am I doing here?" I asked Ginny. Harry was sitting at the foot of the bed. He looked relieved that I had awoken.

"I came to your house to see if everything was ok, and there you were passed out on your bed," Harry began. "I tried waking you, but you wouldn't respond. I thought that Malfoy had done something to you, so I went looking for him, but he was no where to be found. I didn't know what else to do, so I grabbed you and apparated back here."

I looked back at Ginny as she nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, but Malfoy didn't hurt me, I just wasn't feeling well." I replied. I ignored the pounding that was still in my ears and pushed myself up of f the bed. "You really don't have to worry about me, I am fine."

"Just rest for a minute, Hermione," Harry said putting a gentle but forceful arm on my shoulder, and leaning me back against my pillows.

"No, I have to go." I replied, sitting up once more. Harry didn't remove his hand.

"Look Hermione, I'm not letting you leave until you rest up a bit." His green eyes were filled with concern as he gently massaged my shoulder with his thumb.

"Ok Harry," I replied, knowing I had been defeated. "You win."

I put my head back onto the pillow. Ginny made sure that I didn't need anything before leaving, claiming that she was tired.

Harry joined me on the bed, lying on top of the covers that I was so snugly fitted in.

_'This boy cares for you, he obviously loves you Hermione.'_ Asis called out.

"I know." I replied, closing my eyes and sighing slightly.

Harry grabbed my hand and kissed all of my fingers, one by one. I didn't like doing this to him, I didn't want to string him along. I knew I didn't deserve all of his emotions and feelings.

"Harry…" I said tentatively. I didn't want to break his heart, plus I needed him. I wanted him to be my friend, but for some reason that I didn't understand we were more than friends and yet I didn't think that we could ever be anything more. I decided then that I wanted to keep my feelings to myself. Maybe my heart would change. "Do you think you could come over tomorrow? I need you for something."

He turned to look at me. His emerald eyes were glowing. Was it just me, or have his eyes became darker since the death of Sirius? "Sure, anything for you Hermione."

I placed my head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

* * *

I had disapparated back to Granger's house in a foul mood. I was really starting to get tired of all of Voldemort's orders, but then I realized that I was still evading the dark mark, so I had to do his bidding. I had to pray that I don't find the prodigy so Voldemort can do him in. I rolled my eyes and made my way to my room. It seemed as though Granger wasn't here, probably with Potter, I thought bitterly. I was tired, more like exhausted. I decided that I would go straight to bed and hope for the best tomorrow. 

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I saw someone sitting on my bed in a black robe and immediately drew my wand in defense. I heard a throaty chuckle right before the robe dropped off the figure's shoulders, revealing Cho Chang in all her naked glory, the robe falling into an entrancing black puddle of fabric, framing her perfect skin. Har dark eyes flickered up to mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, putting my wand away. "She could come back here at anytime, you shouldn't be here."

"Oh, come on Draco, haven't you ever wanted to shag in a place where you had the possibility of getting caught?" She asked seductively, grinning at me. "Doesn't it just add to the thrill of the sexual experience?"

"Cho I am exhausted, you see how the dark lord is riding me, I have to find the prodigy." I said in frustration, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"That is where I come in to help." She whispered into my ear, biting my earlobe teasingly.

"At what price? I know you, Chang, you only do things for yourself."

"Well… I do want something." She whispered once more, her soft lips brushing my neck now.

"And let me guess what that is." She began pulling off my robes.

"I missed you." She said softly. My bare chest was exposed and her hands were softly running over it.

* * *

After lying there for a while I became restless. Harry was right, I did feel a lot better, but I wondered what had made me feel so lightheaded in the first place. Harry was still beside me on the bed, making small circular strokes on my hand with his fingers. 

"Harry I'm fine now, I really just need my own bed." I told him sitting up.

"There is no persuading you to stay here, even if I do take your knickers." He said playfully.

He sat up and looked at me. He kissed me full on the lips.

_'Wow, the things I would do with those lips'_ Asis sighed in my mind. I just smiled.

"Harry just come around tomorrow before dinner, I'm going to need some help." I said as I jumped out of bed and put on my shoes.

"Alright then, until tomorrow," He said, glancing at me soulfully.

I didn't know why I didn't want to stay. Maybe it was because Malfoy had something over me. I apparated back to my front door and entered the house. It was oddly quiet. Malfoy must be sleeping. I decided to fix myself a glass of water and then head on up to bed. After cleaning my glass with a flick of my want, I walked silently up the stairs trying to avoid waking Malfoy. When I reached the landing I was quite surprised to see that light was spilling out from his half opened doorway. I heard sounds and I recognized what kind of sounds they were. It was definitely the sounds of two people shagging, and shagging really well. I couldn't believe that Malfoy would bring someone in my house and shag them, and for a moment I thought perhaps I was mistaken, but of course I was wrong, he was Malfoy after all.

I didn't want to believe it but there was the scene right in front of my eyes. My eyes widened in shock as I looked on. There was Malfoy, his bare back glistening with sweat, His bare arse thrusting, the girl getting louder with every stroke. The girl must have noticed me, because soon she sat up and looked at me with a satisfied expression on her face as she clawed at Malfoy's back. She was looking at me straight in the eye as she screamed increasingly loud, gripping Malfoy's hair and throwing her head back in overwhelming pleasure.

I was in utter shock, my body didn't want to move, but soon I came to my senses. I turned on my heel and left the scene. I went to my room and slammed the door. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe it at all. How could I have fallen so hard, it was stupid of me, it was idiotic. How did I convince myself that Malfoy was changed? What was even more idiotic was that I truly had feelings for him after what had happened over the past few nights. I know he felt something for me, the way our eyes connected, the way his lips brushed across mine. His smile, his soft warm eyes. That image of Malfoy began to fade away and the Malfoy that reappeared was the one that had tormented me for all of those years. I left in a blind fury before I could collect my thoughts.

I apparated back to headquarters walked up the stairs and knocked on a familiar door.

"Enter," a silky voice called from the inside.

* * *

I collapsed on the bed still panting and soaked in sweat. Cho was always a tiger in the bed. She turned to me and smiled. 

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She asked wickedly.

I just laid there trying to catch my breath. I then heard the front door slam shut. I shot up out of the bed, grabbed my boxers and ran downstairs. Hermione had probably seen us or heard us, Cho was being unnecessarily loud. All the work that I had done in the past couple of weeks had just unraveled before my eyes. I was mad, angry. How in the hell was she supposed to believe me now, how can I fix the damage I have done? I went back upstairs to find Cho putting her clothes back on with a smug look on her face.

"Do you know the damage you have caused?" I said to her icily. She smiled.

"I haven't done anything but make you more desirable," She said confidently, slipping on her robe.

"And how in the bloody hell did you help me look more desirable?" I demanded angrily.

"You just showed her what you were capable of," She said smiling widely. "She's going to bang down your door and ask for the same treatment soon enough."

"Chang, Granger is not like that. When she looks at the situation she will see it as someone taking advantage of her hospitality and disrespectfulness."

"And how would you know that Malfoy?" She asked sweetly, but her expression changed into an angry one. I kept silent. Cho walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"That's beside the point, the point is, and you damaged the secret little world of lies I had spinning around her head." I called out to her. I was greeted by the sound of another slamming door.

**

* * *

A/n .:Warning:. That is all I have to say…. **

* * *

I entered the room and Severus' back was towards the door. He probably didn't know it was me that had joined his company. He was wearing his usual black and green pajamas and his hair was wet as if he had just showered. He finally turned around and surprise came over his face. No words were spoken. He obviously knew why I was there so late, and it wasn't to talk about the weather. He walked towards me, ran a strong hand through my hair and gazed at me. He then kissed me full on the lips. 

"Are you ready Asis?" I called out to her in my mind.

_'Always.'_ She replied.

His hands instinctively went around my waist and my arms wound around his neck. He kisses were driving me crazy, and they soon overpowered mine. He led me over to the bed and laid me down gently. He began kissing and slowly sucking my ear lobe, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. My mind flashed back to the scene I witnessed, Malfoy causing the witch to scream with pleasure. Soon he moved down my neck softly caressing me. I shuddered at his touch and he smiled widely.

"Tell me, how long have you been waiting for this?" He asked smiling.

_'Ohh I really like him'_ Asis said laughing. _'Fiesty.'_

I smiled. He took off my shirt and bra. He began trailing kisses down my chest. He finally got to my nipples and he began sucking them softly and lightly. My breathing was getting faster and faster. I let out a soft moan and arched my back slightly.

"I love it when you do that." He said smiling. He continued going further and further down until he reached the waistband of my jeans. He unbuttoned them and threw them to the ground and then slipped off my underwear. He took his hand and placed it on my folds and gently began caressing me. I arched my back more and moaned even louder. He then kissed my belly button and slowly went lower until he came to my folds. I was shaking in anticipation. He began tasting me once more. I swear this man has a magical tongue. I arched my back even more as I was climaxing.

He then proceeded to get up and remove his clothing.

"Are you ready Asis?" I asked her.

_'I'm ready.'_ she replied. I began lifting out of my body. I could see Snape smilingas he came over to my body. It looked as though I had fallen asleep, but soon my eyes began to open.

"How about we play a little game," my voice said. Asis had taken over my body.

"What kind of game?" Snape asked in amusement.

"It's called my way." Asis replied. "You go by my rules, and you can't say a word or object to anything that I will and will not do."

"I'm game." Snape replied. He came next to her, well, me in actuality, and began kissing me. Even though I wasn't physically kissing him I could feel his lips on mine as I looked on. I had to wait until my mind opened up. She got up off the bed and told him to stay on the bed. She grabbed my wand and proceeded to bound and gag him to his bedpost. His eyes clouded over with lust and excitement. She climbed on top of him and began kissing him long and softly.

"I hope you're ready for a long night." Asis said to him.

I watched on in amazement as she did different positions and different things to him. I took some mental notes down. I could feel everything that my body was doing to Snape, I had orgasm after earth shattering orgasm. Soon I could feel the tug of my mind and I dove into my body and into my mind. I came to another room. It was exactly like the last and I knew what I had to do. All of the energy I was getting from having sex with Severus fueled me. I closed my eyes and began concentrate and use my wandless magic. Wave after wave of pleasure made my hands move faster and faster until they were in a blur. The traces that were left this time were electric blue.

I finally finished and looked at my handy work. That wasn't hard at all. I wanted Asis to enjoy herself so I sat on the stone floor for a few more minutes. I thought about all the things Malfoy would do to me if I ever gave him a chance. How he would touch me and how he would hold my body against his. After contemplating everything I decided that it was time for me to leave. I left my mind and reentered my body.

I began climaxing once more and severus look like he was doing the same. We soon climaxed and we both stopped, panting for air. I untied him and he put his arms around me.

"Wow, I didn't know you were like that." He said, trying to catch his breath. I just smiled at him. I rolled off of him, seeing how I was on top, and fell asleep.

**

* * *

A/n: I know it's been such a long time! And I really do apologize for not writing my usual comments I have a huge Bio exam this Wednesday, but there is also good news, I'm almost done writing the next chapter… I have procrastination to thank for that! But If you leave reviews I promise to put them in the next chapter only because after this exam I don't have anything else until December so I'm uber excited. I plan on finishing this story over winter break, so hopefully by late December early January. Ok, there is not a lot left and I totally think I'm gonna do the sequel. SO there you go hopefully the chapter will be done by Wednesday night and it take about a week to post between my beta and me. So don't fret I will post shortly…. Thanx for reading and reviewing…. **

And superfantastic thanx to my beta who totally rocks, you made this chaper so much better gurlie!


	18. Sadness

**A/n: Happy Thanksgiving**

* * *

Chapter 18 Sadness 

I sat waiting all night for Granger to return. I didn't know what to expect when she waltzed through that door, and I had to admit that I was a little fearful that all of my plans had fallen through, and that everything that I had worked so hard for would come tumbling down. For some reason, however, that was furthest from my mind. I didn't know why but for some reason I could care less about the plans at the moment, there was something else pulling at me, and I didn't know what it was. My nerves were on end and my stomach would convulsively quiver every so often. I mean how would I have felt if I invited someone in my house and they not only disrespected my parents' house, and me for that matter, by bringing someone in uninvited and doing the unspeakable.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know where it came from but it did. I felt guilty, guilty for what happened last night. I shook the thought vigorously from my head; Malfoy's never feel guilt. Malfoy's don't feel anything but greed, corruption, and reveling in others misery. Guilt was a new feeling, one that I had never experienced before.

I then thought of my mother and how cruel my father was to her. How her family had put her under various curses to subdue her, to stop her from following what she so desperately believes to be true. I then decided that it was time for me to take a trip home.

* * *

It felt as though I had just fallen asleep when I was being shaken to wake. 

"Hermione, you have to leave before Molly gets up." Severus said looking down at me. "As much as I want you to stay, I'm afraid you can't."

I sat up in his bed, unaware that I was still naked from the previous night. He just looked at me, his eyes clouding over with an unreadable expression. It was as if he was recalling a fond memory. He put a hand to my cheek very softly and lightly.

"Cissy," He whispered softly.

Confusion fell over my face, why did he call me Cissy, is this all the thanks I get for coming here? He must have realized his mistake and drew his hand back quickly.

"I apologize Hermione, you just reminded me of someone, that's all." He said.

"That's alright," I replied. Quite frankly I didn't want to be here in the first place, but this was the only place that I knew of that I could come and fulfill the lust requirement without the feelings of Harry, and the eyes of Malfoy. Which reminded me of the reason why I was here in the first place. I had to decide on a course of action, whether or not to forget what I saw last night, or to blow it all up in his face.

I realized once again how stupid I should feel for ever believing that Malfoy would change, that he could grow away from his family values and his usual mannerisms. For him to actually become human for once was just absurd and wishful thinking. Everything was just an act. How stupid was I to fall for that? I decided for the order and for my mission to act as if everything was ok. I am just going to have to be more careful about what I do and how I act around him. That's the other thing, I'm pretty sure he knew I was there because I did slam the front door on purpose to grab his attention. So I have to act somewhat mad towards him, at least for a little while. If it were up to me I would kick his arse out on the street, but I remembered the mission and decided it would be best not to.

I put on my clothes and with one last look from Severus I left headquarters and went back to my house.

* * *

I heard Granger come through the door and up the stairs. I didn't run out to greet her just yet; I wanted to make sure that the battleground was safe before I ventured out. I then heard the shower running. I decided that I was going to order in food and then leave a note for her saying that I went out for a bit of air. Hopefully my peace offering will clear everything up, but I don't want it to seem as though I was guilty of anything, especially when I was already feeling it coming from my body. 

I got into the shower, hoping that the warm water would clear my head momentarily. The house was quiet when I entered. Maybe he was asleep, but then again, that is what I thought last night. I replayed the scene over and over again. With every passing image, I was getting angrier and angrier. How could he just do that, string me along like I'm some sick puppy?

I got out of the shower and angrily dried myself off. I slipped into some comfortable clothes and went downstairs. To my surprise, there was food on the kitchen table and a note.

_Hermione,_

_I heard you come in this morning and thought you might like this. I went out for a spot of fresh air. Should be back soon._

_Draco_

I sat down and began eating the food. I really wanted to tell him off and make him feel worse for what he did, but then I realized something. The old Malfoy wouldn't have thought of giving me breakfast, the old Malfoy would have probably waited around and tell me the awful truth about how he had hoodwinked the Hermione Granger, the know it all. He was feeling bad about what happened, that is why he got breakfast. Then again maybe this was just another one of his games. I didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

After leaving Granger's house, I decided to make that visit to Malfoy Manor. As soon as I popped into the large foyer a house elf greeted me. 

"Where is my mother?" I asked.

"She is in the parlor sir." The house elf squeaked loudly.

I made my way to the parlor, walking again once more.

'Someone's feeling a bit guilty eh?' The voice said in my head.

"I might as well admit it." I replied back.

'_So it's settled then.'_ The voice said satisfactorily.

"What's settled?" I thought back.

'_Honestly,'_ The voice called out in exasperation. _'I bet you wouldn't even notice it if it did a naked dance in front of you.'_

I reached the door of the parlor and knocked softly.

"Come in." My mother's voice called.

I walked in the room and found my mother sitting on the same couch my father had only a couple days ago. Our eyes connected. A flicker of familiarity passed over her eyes. She then returned to what she was doing, it seemed as though she was drawing a picture.

"May I join you?" I asked tentatively. I didn't know what my father did to her so I wanted to be as careful as possible.

"Of course, you're my son are you not?" She replied with a smile, but it was a weary smile on her lips rather than a friendly one. I sat down next to her and picked up one of her sketchbooks. I flipped through the contents. In every picture there were the same eyes staring back at me, the same ones that I have grown to be familiar with for the past seven years. I then got an idea.

I grabbed a clean piece of paper and began writing on it.

_'Mother, whose eyes are these?'_ I wrote to her, and passed the paper along to her. She looked at me confused and then began to furiously write back.

_'I don't know, but they keep appearing in my dreams. I wish I knew the owner.'_ It said in loopy handwriting.

I wrote back, _'Mother, it's ok, I know who these eyes belong to, and I know that you love him.'_ I handed her the piece of paper, her eyes grew wide with shock, and a single tear fell from her eye. She then began writing, and after a short while she handed me the paper.

_'I'm trapped here. I can't get out. I want to but I can't.'_ I read what she wrote twice.

_'Don't worry mother, I'll make sure you get away from all of this. I promise.'_ I wrote back to her.

She sighed deeply and began writing, she handed me the paper once more. I read.

_'I sure do hope so son, I sure do hope so.'_

Then I wrote to her, _'Mother how did you know you were in love with him?'_ I handed her the paper and she read it, here eyes seemed to be frozen on the page. She then had a dreamy faraway look on her face and then she wrote back.

_'I knew I was in love with him when I thought about him more then myself. When I always wanted to know what he was thinking about, and if I was what he was thinking about; wondering if he was thinking about me thinking of him. That is when I knew I was in love. But love is a strong word my son, don't get it confused with lust, love comes with responsibilities and sacrifices. But loves shows its head in different forms, and I do hope that you will find that one day.'_

I read what she had written over and over again. Soon she got up and left the room, but very reluctantly. I folded up the piece of paper that she had given me. I just sat in the parlor, thinking.

* * *

I checked on the bubbling cauldron once more to make sure that everything was in order. I wrote down my observations. I then decided that I would take a nap because I really didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I feel asleep in front of the television. 

"Hermione, wake up." A voice called out to me. Soon a pair of strong hands was tickling my abdomen. I woke up giggling and screaming.

"Harry, that's not fair, I was in a very vulnerable position." I called out.

"Hey, that's what happens when you tell someone to be at your house at a certain time and you're not awake to greet them." He replied, his eyes twinkling.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's nearly 4:30." He replied sitting on the couch next to me. He flipped through the channels as I went to go get ready. I got a glass of water, put my hair up into a messy ponytail and threw on some sneakers.

"So where are we going Hermione?" He asked, turning off the TV and looking up at me.

"Harry, I need to tell you something." I sat down next to him on the couch and explained everything, how I was the prodigy and how I had to aid him in the defeat of the dark lord. I told him that the only person who knew something about it was Ginny. After I told him everything he just looked at me in shock and awe.

"So you're telling me, in order for me to defeat the dark lord I'm going to need your help. That you have to fulfill requirements in order for you to become strong enough, and that you've already fulfilled two of these seven requirements?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok, so what now?" He asked.

"We need to fulfill one more requirement and I need your help with this one." I said to him getting off the couch.

"Lead the way." He replied getting off of the couch as well.

* * *

I went to the Java Bin after my Mother's abrupt departure. I needed to sit and think. I just thought about the past couple of weeks. The fountain, the Java Bin, Granger's kitchen; those places where our lips met in unison. Where blood and family didn't matter. Did I really want to end up in a predicament like my mother? Feeling trapped and out of reach of her true lover's arms? Is it me, or have I've been thinking more about this then the mission? I had to get my priorities in order.

* * *

We arrived at the site. I didn't know what to do. I knew a lot of emotions were going to have to come out of me today, but I wasn't ready just yet. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked me tentatively.

"I have to." I replied. He grabbed my hand as we made it slowly down the eerie path. Even though it was a bright sunny day, the wind chilled through my bones as we made our way to our destination. We walked slower as we reached them. Harry put a comforting hand around my waist bringing me closer to him.

The two tombstones with my parents' names engraved in them loomed before my eyes. I walked up to my father's stone and touched it softly, outlining my fingers slowly around his name. Soon tears filled my eyes, my heart clenched, and my chest felt heavy. I turned into Harry's shoulder and begin to sob.

"It's all my fault," I murmured into his shoulder. His hand was making small circular strokes on the small of my back.

"It's ok," He whispered softly.

"It's not ok, I mean, do you know the last thing I said to my mum? I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to them." I clutched on to his shirt and sobbed even more. My emotions were getting out of control, I could feel them radiate from my stomach to my fingertips.

"It's going to be ok." He said soothingly. "Everything is going to be ok."

With his soothing words my sobs became more pronounced, soon my knees buckled, and I was sinking to the ground. Harry came with me and kneeled beside me. He patted my back reassuringly.

"How do you do it?" I asked, tears streaming out of my eyes. "How do you live with it all?"

He turned to me his eyes dark and full of sadness. "I just do."

I grabbed his hand and a single tear fell from one of his eyes. I lifted his face and wiped the single tear from his eye. I soon felt that familiar pull of my mind.

* * *

After spending sometime in the Java Bin I decided that it was getting late. I apparated to Granger's house and made my way up the stairs. I sat on the bed and pulled out the folded piece of paper that my mother had given me. I read it over and over again. I decided to go see if Granger was in her room. I knocked and I didn't get a reply. 

I slowly opened her door, and found her room to be empty. I walked over the threshold and looked around the very purple room. I looked at everything and anything. It was as if I was trying to solve a puzzle. I moved slowly from one part of the room to next. My eyes soon fell upon the picture that was on her vanity area. The picture of the Yule ball quickly grabbed my attention. I looked at all the occupants of the picture, including myself. For some particular reason I just couldn't put the picture down. I just stood there staring at it.

I soon heard the front door slam shut. I didn't bother to get up, quite the contrary. I sat on the bed waiting for her to come up. She came upstairs, her face weathered and tired. Her cheeks and her eyes were puffy. I was surprised she could even open her eyes. She took one look at me and pointed to the door. I didn't leave, she looked upset and I was sure she was going to trust me and reveal to me why she was crying.

"Leave Malfoy!" She said angrily.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." I replied putting the picture aside.

She looked really upset, her nostrils were flaring and tears were welling up in her puffy eyes.

"Until you know what's wrong?" She repeated sweetly. "You're talking to me like you care when you actually don't. How could you bring someone here in my house and actually shag them in my parents' room?"

"You know that isn't the reason why you're so upset. You know exactly how I am, and I am surprised that you didn't even expect it from me." I drawled locking eyes with hers. "Tell me why, why are you so upset?"

"And to think I thought you've changed." She said throwing up her hands in frustration. "Your just like the Malfoy I met in school, selfish, and only worried about power and status. You can never change."

"Granger, would the old Malfoy persistently ask if you were ok? Would he refuse to leave when he knew that his friend was upset? Would he actually care?" I replied.

She kept silent. Her eyes were calculating what to do next. She soon sat down next to me on the bed. I conjured a cool wet washcloth. I told her to lie down. She did it without hesitation. I placed the cool wet washcloth over her eyes. She sighed and sank even more into the mattress. I began to softly stroke her temples.

"Tell me what's wrong." I asked her. I really did want to know what was wrong with her. I haven't seen her so upset since we met at Flourish and Blotts.

She kept silent, her swollen lips quivering.

* * *

I replayed the scene over and over in my mind. Soon after the task was complete Harry helped me up off the ground. He kissed me softly on the lips. He stroked my shoulder up and down and told me that everything was going to be ok. His face was wet from tears. For the task we had to relive our worse memories over and over again. Each memory was getting more and more painful as time went on. Joining hands with Harry and letting his power flow into mine as we relived the memories. His power was the easiest to control, it seemed as though his power was more controlled than mine. It easily bent at my every command. 

Harry was too good for me. I had to finally tell him, I had to finally let him know about Malfoy.

"Harry I need to tell you something." I said to him, turning away from the tombstones and heading up the path.

"What is it?" he asked turning to me.

"It's Malfoy." I paused, my heart was beating faster and faster. "The thing is, he and I have been getting closer and closer over the past couple of weeks."

He stopped dead in his tracks. He gazed at me in disbelief.

"You love him don't you?" he asked me. He scared me a little, only because I was expecting him to get angry and he didn't.

"I don't know Harry, I don't know what to think." I replied. He just stared at me. I was waiting for his reply, but it never came

"Well go on, get angry with me, make me choose, break off the friendship, do something!" I yelled. My voice echoed around the cemetery.

"First Sirius and now you," He replied. With that he turned and left me there. I walked silently back to the apparition point. I then realized I threw away a friendship that I could never get back. I screamed out in frustration and broke down and cried some more tears.

I was lying on the bed replaying the cemetery scene over and over again. My heart was aching, but I knew that Harry's was hurting the worst. That made my bottom lip quiver even more. So I just kept silent, letting Malfoy continually asking questions as he massaged my temples.

**

* * *

A/N: I know I have been promising to get back at your reviews and I apologize, I have to leave in exactly 20 min and I still haven't finished packing. I finally get a break from school… and I do apologize for not having my usual comments up, but I rather put up another chapter than wait to put reviews up… sorry guys… pls R&R**


	19. Open Mic Night

**A/n: Happy Christmas…. I am home for the HOLIDAYS! The semester is through! HO HO HO!**

**P.S. I don't own anything but a new MP3 player… don't you love Christmas?**

* * *

Chapter 19 Open Mic Night 

He just sat there stroking my temples, he has been asking for almost an hour what happened. I wouldn't reply with answer but the thing is, he didn't seem ruffled or irritated, he just kept asking me softly what happened.

"Hermione, can you please tell me what happened?" He asked taking the washcloth off of my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked, ignoring his question. I didn't want him to have leverage over me. I didn't want him to know the real reason why Harry and I were no longer on speaking terms. It was all because of him, he turned this little world that I had for myself upside down.

"Nearly nine," He said checking the clock on the wall. I needed to clear my head, and I knew exactly where to go.

I slowly got off the bed, grabbed a sweater and left the room. He followed me out.

"Hermione, you don't want talk about this?" He asked calling after my retreating back.

"Malfoy, your lucky that I'm talking to you now." I replied back.

As soon as I closed the front door I realized how hungry I was. I really needed to talk to Ginny though so I decided to go to headquarters first.

* * *

I paced the floor back and forth, back and forth. I really messed things up didn't I?

'_Of course you did.'_ The voice called out.

I continued to pace the floor. Obviously she was with Potter, because only he could make her so upset like that. Maybe he was jealous because she spending time with me, or maybe he cheated on her with Weaslette. I shook that disgusting thought from my mind. As much as I hated Potter he probably would never do that. I just stood there walking back and forth thinking about the possible scenarios. I finally came to a conclusion; she had to have told him about me. She probably feels too guilty about what happened between us and wanted to have a clear conscious. She's upset because she told Potter the truth.

'_And what is that exactly?'_ The voice piped up.

I ignored the voice once more. She was falling for her best friend's enemy and he got upset.

* * *

Once I got to headquarters I walked straight into the kitchen. I knew there would be someone there. To my surprise I found Ron sitting there eating dessert no doubt. He looked up at me when I entered.

"You got some nerve." Her said to me putting down his fork.

"Where's Harry?" I asked him.

"He doesn't want to talk to you Hermione. How could you do that to him, you know he loves you." He said his blue eyes burning into my hazels. I had to look away.

"You can't help who you lo…. like." I replied to him. "What did you want me to do? String him along, I just can't, Harry's my friend."

"If he's your 'friend' you wouldn't be shacking up with the enemy. " He bellowed.

"Look Ron, I didn't come here to be taught a lesson. Since Harry doesn't want to talk to me, where's Ginny?" I asked him.

"She's in her room, I think." He replied turning back to his dessert.

I left him to finish his dessert. I walked up the darkened stairs towards Ginny's room. I came to her room and I heard a pair of muffled voices, one had to be Harry's and the other belonged to Ginny. I knocked her door softly.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me Hermione, I need to talk." I called to her.

She opened the door and gave me a quick look and told me to come inside. Harry was sitting at the desk. He got up swiftly and left the room without one look at me.

I turned to her and she was brushing her hair. She looked a little flustered.

"Ginny are you ok?" I asked her.

"Well you know, when Harry's angry he's angry." She replied with a small smile.

She placed her brush back down on her dresser and turned away from the mirror.

"Hey do you want to come with me to the Bin, I need to talk to you." I asked her.

"Sure, let me just change my shirt and we will be on our way." She said. She shooed me out into the hallway while she changed. Soon we were apparating to the Java Bin.

* * *

I wondered what she said to him, the Dark Lord would be pleased. I finally achieved the main goal. I should be triumphant, I should be happy, but I'm not. I kept pacing the floor. I wish I knew what she was doing right now. If she were anything like me, she would probably be at the Bin right now thinking things over. Where else would she be able to go, she wouldn't go to Potter's because they are probably not talking. The other only place she could go is the library and they closed early today. I decided to go check out my hunch and see if she was at the Bin.

* * *

"Malfoy did what!" She asked incredulously.

"Yup, he brought someone in my house and shagged them right there in my parents' room." I replied.

"I would have cursed him into oblivion. But you have to realize that it's in his nature, he's a Malfoy, arrogant and thinks he can do whatever he wants whenever he please." She replied taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

I sat there letting the aroma and the heat of my green tea hit me in the face.

"And then there's the thing with Harry. After seeing him hurt like that I realized that I do love him."

"Are you sure about that or is that the guilt talking?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"I realized how important he is in my life and after losing him for this short period of time, I realized I do love him."

A weird look came over her face. "Hermione, maybe you should think about this, think about all of the things you and Malfoy did together. Where you happier with Malfoy or with Harry."

I just sat there thinking about what she said as the next act came on. It was open mic night once again at the Bin. Who was I happier with?

"Maybe your right Gin, maybe it's just a little too early to tell where my feelings are. They're all jumbled up." I replied. Her face relaxed into a smile once more as the host introduced the next performer.

* * *

It was pretty crowded when I arrived at the Bin, so I had an easy cover. I saw Granger and the Weaslette sitting talking animatedly.

"And then there's the thing with Harry. After seeing him hurt like that I realized that I do love him." Granger said looking into the contents of her coffee cup.

"Are you sure about that or is that the guilt talking?" The red head asked. She looked a little bit shocked but recovered herself quickly. It seemed as though she looked a little flustered. I couldn't worry about that now, I was losing her. I had to get her back in order for this plan to work.

'_Are you sure that is why you want her back?'_ The voice asked.

"I realized how important he is in my life and after losing him for this short period of time, I realized I do love him."

I was in shock and disbelief. I was losing her. Maybe the little Weaslette was right, maybe it was the guilt talking. I had to show her that she liked me more than she liked Potter. I had to win her over. I had to prove to her that the whole shagging thing with Cho was over.

* * *

I sat there in deep thought wondering what Gin said was true. If I was happier with Malfoy I should be with him and vice versa. The performer that came on stage was a poet but I tuned him out. Ginny was sitting next to me on the sofa, her lugs curled under her, her red hair and dark eyes shining in the candle light.

Soon the host got back up on stage once more and announced the next performer. I was barely paying attention until Gin tapped me on the hand. I looked at her and her eyes were huge with shock. I followed her gaze and there was Malfoy sitting on a stool in front of a lone magical microphone. My eyes widened as well. He gazed at me and smiled.

"This is for someone special to me. You know who you are." His drawled voice said in the microphone. Soon a familiar song filled the air. The same exact one that filled the dining room only a couple days ago.

**(A/n: COLDPLAY EEEEKKKKKK! I don't own them and I surely don't own Chris Martin's beautiful falsetto…. If you haven't heard this song yet please do listen to it!)**

_Coldplay - Sparks_

_Did I drive you away?  
I know what you'll say  
you say oh, sing one you know_

_I promise you this  
I'll always look out for you  
yeah that's what I'll do_

_you say ah...  
I say ah..._

* * *

I just sat there in shock. I couldn't move I couldn't breathe. IT seemed as though everything went away. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. He kept his eyes on me throughout the whole song._

* * *

my heart is yours  
it's you that I hold onto  
yeah that's what I do_

_I know I was wrong  
I won't let you down  
oh, yeah I will, yeah I will, yes I will_

_I say ah...  
I cry ah..._

I sat there singing. Putting everything out there on the line. Her soft features were turned in my direction. He bright brown eyes were shining with tears and excitement and shock. I sat there smiling and singing. Just to her, no one else. I lifted my wand out my pocket, and finished the song.

_yeah I saw sparks_  
_yeah I saw sparks_  
_and I saw sparks_  
_yeah I saw sparks_

_singing out_  
_la la la la la la_

I sent out single gold sparks that looked like shooting stars in here direction. The circled around her, lighting up her whole face. I finished my last note and got a resounding applause from the audience especially the girls. I stepped off the stage and made my way back towards her.

* * *

I turned to Ginny once he was finished. She looked extremely happy.

"See Hermione, he likes you, why would he do something like that?" She said smiling widely.

I just sat there speechless. He soon made his way over to the couch. Ginny made some excuse about getting a muffin. He sat down next to me just looking at me with interest. I couldn't say anything.

"Your still a selfish git." I said to him punching him playfully on the arm. "What possessed you do something so un-Malfoy like. Who are you and what have you've done to Draco Malfoy?"

He smiled at me, his eyes full of emotion. "It just felt as though I was losing you. I know have been an evil little boy in the past but you're my friend now. The only one that I can trust at the moment and .."

I put a finger to his lips interrupting him in mid sentence. He kissed my fingers delicately and grabbed my hand in his.

"Don't worry about it," I replied smiling. "You just helped me in more ways than one."

He tucked along strnd of my bushy hair behind my ear and kissed me on top of my forehead. We watched the rest of the show in silence, not removing our hands form each other's embrace. It was nice sitting here just absorbing each other.

As soon as the show was over we all apparated back to my house. Ginny looked tired I told her to go into the guest room I would send an owl to Mrs. Weasley for her. She bid us her goodnight and went upstairs.

* * *

It was just Granger and I, sitting in front of a muggle contraption. We sat there in silence watching the moving pictures. She soon turned it off and turned to me curling her legs under her. She looked so comfortable.

"Why Malfoy, why did you bring her here?" She asked. Her eyes was beginning to fill up with tears.

"Honestly, I wasn't thinking at all." I replied back. She really looked hurt. I was the cause of all of this, her parents' deaths, her broken heart, everything. I felt guilty once more.

"And to think I thought…" Her voice trailed off as she looked away from me.

"I do like you Hermione." I blurted out. Where did that come from? I was surprised to hear it roll off my tongue so easily, as if it was already decided. She turned back to me, here eyes shining with tears and shock.

"You what?" She asked disbelief masked in her voice.

"I like you." I repeated softly.

'_FINALLY!'_ The voice said in my head.

"Harry knows," She said quietly.

"Is that why you were so upset earlier?" I asked her. She kept silent. I put a comforting arm around her. "It's going to be alright Hermione."

We sat there in silence, no words, no body language, just us. We could both breath easily, the air that was once thick with tension finally back to normal, with knowing and satisfaction.

**

* * *

A/n: Merry Christmas everyone, this is my present to you guys. I finally have time to write…. YAY! I'm almost at 100 reviews… u guys so totally rock! So I am now catching up on my reviews, thanx for reviewing guys.**

**_Nash, sparkofblue, QueenofDarkness, Psyco Faerie, Hoshi – chan1, Soccerpixie3000, Cho-cho-san, and Roxxi05_**, **thanx for all of your reviews I really do appreciate it. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing and here's a batch of virtual cookies for all of you to. Thanx so much!**

**_Mustangchic_**: _(chp 15) thanx for your review. I really loved it. I know there are a lot of Fanfic outh there that makes Hermione seem like she has to change her appearance in order for her to get someone like Malfoy to notice her. This is the exact same reason why I developed them both separately, rather than simply putting them together out of the blue. Thanx for your review I hope you review soon._

**_Fflover014_**: _(chp 15) Isn't sparks such a great song. Coldplay is the awesomest. Please keep reading and reviewing_

_**Hpobsession87:** (chp 17) I love it when Draco realizes he loves hermione too, it's the best…. Awww… thanx for your review_

**_GooseyCosair: (chp 17)_** _OMG…. Your review got me all emotional. I love that you love my plot and ideas, and how I developed the story, I really do. That's what I was trying to achieve really. Thanx so much. Here's a big chocolate chip cookie_

**_Gentileschi:_** _thanx for all of your reviews. Thanx for liking my story so much. I really do appreciate it all. You are definitely one of my favorite reviewers. I hope you like this new chappie… pls R&R_

**_Maddudewalking:_** _your one of my favorite reviewers… I really appreciate all of your reviews and I hope that this chappie is just as wicked as my others. I am definitely writing a sequel. I basically have all the major stuff that will happen I just have to plan it all out. So cheers….._

**_To my beta:_** _thanx for sticking there with me throughout the whole semester… tears… I lurve you gurlie, you made this last semester bearable… thanx_

**Thank you all… I really do appreciate you reading and reviewing… **

**As always… cherbi161**


	20. Untiy and Revelations

**A/n: Happy Holidays… I'm outta SCHOOL for 3 whole weeks…. Here's an xtra long Chappie to all my faithful reviewers… and all the new readers too**

* * *

Chapter 20 Unity and Revelations 

Granger soon went up to bed. It felt like everything was in a state of confusion. I had just confessed to her that I actually liked her. I couldn't understand her reaction. I had thought that she would have a different reaction. Usually when I decided that I want someone, purely sexual, the girls go nuts and then become clingy. Granger was different. She did tell Harry about me, so that had to justify why she was so upset. Another thing is that since she obviously told Harry there had to be distinct feelings there.

I got up off the sofa turning to look at the indentation that I had made in the cushions. What was it about her that was so infuriating, but so interesting at the same time? I walked into the kitchen and fixed me a glass of water. I made my way to the dining area and sat down, head in hands. I just sat there mulling things over while I took small sips of water.

'What is so different about this girl?' I asked myself.

_'Maybe she makes you see things in ways you would have never see before?'_ The voice replied.

A familiar face soon entered the dining area with a steaming mug in one hand. Her brilliantly long red hair shimmered in the bit of light that escaped from the hall. She smiled softly at me and stood next to me by the table.

"Couldn't sleep?" She inquired, taking a sip from her mug.

"No," I replied. "Just thinking things over." I was too tired and my brain was too occupied to even think of insulting her, especially since I just got back on good terms with Hermione. She sat down in the seat next to mine with an astonished look.

"No time for insults tonight, Malfoy?" She asked bitterly.

"Nope," I replied running a hand through my hair.

"Why the sudden change in heart?" She placed her mug on the table. "It was not even 2 months ago when you were your usual self, pompous, conceited, selfish, and arrogant."

"People change." I told her.

"People do change, Malfoys' don't." She replied.

"I am nothing like my father." I snapped at her coldly.

"Last time I looked you were," She said unaffected by my tone of voice. She was infuriating, I just wanted to sit and think things over, and I didn't need or want to be attacked by a Weasley.

"I don't have to justify myself to you." I replied in the same tone.

"I think you do." She said angrily, annoyed that I hadn't risen to the occasion of insulting her.

"Look, things happen. Hermione obviously doesn't need me to explain it to her so why should I have to explain it to you." I said, frustrated. She looked at me, at a loss for words. "You must also realize that I'm not going anywhere, so you better get used to me real quick."

"I am not fooled by you Malfoy, your words may have swayed Hermione but I'm smarter than that. I know you have some motive working in that little brain of yours."

My mind quickly flew to the plan but I didn't dwell on it.

"You're a fake, a phony, and a coward." She continued. "I don't even know what she sees in a filthy mindless git like you."

"Believe what you want to believe." I replied.

"You will always be a Malfoy, you can never escape that and soon it will all catch up with you. Sooner or later your true colors will show, and I will not be surprised, no, not Ginny Weasley."

That statement never ranged truer. I was surprised but I didn't show it. I had to convince the young Weaslette that I wasn't what she thought I was. Indeed I wasn't, Hermione had changed that, but she wanted physical evidence and I was going to give her a show.

"Am I proud of who I was?" I asked her softly. "No."

"Am I proud of who my family is, no." Her facial expression softened.

"Am I proud of being a Malfoy, no." She remained quiet.

"Am I proud of who I am now?" I asked her. "I am now, only because I have Hermione to thank. That is why I chose her. She showed me things others could not. She has shown me who I can be and who I can aspire to be." With that I got up from the table and left her with a look of confusion and contemplation on her face.

* * *

I woke up with the sun streaming through my windows. My thoughts flew to the tasks at hand. I only had four left. I thought I could get another one today. My thoughts soon flew to last night at the Java Bin. He actually liked me, he was afraid of losing me. My heart began to pound faster at this thought. I didn't know what to believe anymore. I mean, I liked Malfoy even though that is hard to believe, but there was just something about him that just didn't fit. Something was definitely not being said, and I really wanted to know what it was. When he confessed his feelings for me I really didn't do anything, I kept silent with contemplation. I mean if Malfoy really did like me than that meant he wasn't working for the Dark side, or that could also mean that this was the Dark Lord's plan all along. I didn't want to get too attached, what if he really was working for the Dark Lord, and all of this was just a plan? I just didn't know what to think anymore. 

There was a soft knock on my door, and a familiar red head poked her head through the door to see if I was still sleeping.

"Good morning Gin," I called out to her sitting up.

"Hi," She replied meekly. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." I replied.

She pulled the desk from my chair and sat down next to my bed.

"Why Malfoy," She asked, smiling. "I mean you had Harry, why choose Malfoy after all you guys been through?" I sat there just thinking, why did I pick Malfoy? Did I even pick Malfoy?

"There's just something about him Gin." I replied. "I don't know where it comes from, all I know is that its there and I like it."

"He's a really good guy." She said tucking a scarlet lock behind her ear. "He really is."

I was surprised, it was just last night that she said she would have cursed him into oblivion and now she thinks he's the greatest thing. A look of skepticism crossed my face.

"What happened? Where is Ginny Weasley?" I asked playfully.

"I talked to him last night and he truly cares for you. He really does."

"You didn't interrogate him did you?" I asked her, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yes I did, but he didn't buy into it, either he's really smart and is playing a little trick on both you and I, or he really cares for you." She said knowingly.

"But what if he's working for the dark side?" I asked her. "I mean all of his stories don't check out, and what is with the necklace around his neck?" She patted my hand lightly.

"Look, everything doesn't make sense now, but everything will show itself in due time. The only thing that does make sense is that both of you like each other. That is the only thing that should matter anyways." She replied. "If he is indeed working for the dark side, than you will finally know, if he's not than you have a lot of making up to do."

I just looked at her and smiled. She was right, I will find out sooner or later, but for right now I have to keep my feelings for him at bay.

"Your right Gin." I replied. "I'm glad you're my friend."

"And hey, if he works for the Dark Lord and you find out, you can catch him and throw him into Azkaban."

"And watch my heart break in the process." I interjected.

"Yeah there's that," She said smiling. "But can you imagine the make up sex? That's seven years of making up to do."

We both burst into a fit of giggles.

"I can't have my heart broken like I broken Harry's. I can't imagine what he's feeling right now. I don't want to give my heart away if it's just going to come back to me in pieces." I replied hugging my knees.

"Just take a chance. Maybe if you showed him how life could be he will renounce all of his evil ways." She said thoughtfully.

"I don't know if I can do it." I replied.

"That's another thing I saw last night." She trailed off.

"What did you see?" I asked curiously.

"He seemed confused and happy, but angry all at once. He doesn't know what he feels. He's feeling confused. He does care for you, he knows it and you know it. He's probably confused because of his lineage, his bloodline. But then again, he told me he is not proud of his family or his old self. Let's just say his new liking towards you is making him question everything."

"Is it really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I bet he doesn't even know down from up at this point." She said smiling. "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"That would be nice, but I want you to do something else for me at the moment." She gave me her full attention. "I need you to convince Harry and Ron to come over here for dinner. I just want everyone to make up and be merry."

"I don't know if I can convince Harry, but if there's food involved I know Ron will come." She said smiling widely.

"Tell everyone to be here around six, ok? And don't tell them that Malfoy is going to be here."

"Sure thing," She replied, getting up off the chair. She replaced the chair back in its original spot and bid her farewell.

"Oh, and make sure that you guys wear something presentable, don't over do it just look nice." I called to her retreating back. She waved to me acknowledging what I had said.

I sunk further into the pillow. This task will not be an easy feat. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I called out.

Malfoy strolled into my room. He looked extremely tired, and was wearing only a pair of boxers. He joined me in bed lying on top of the covers I was so snugly fitted in. He just looked down at my concealed body. He looked back up at me, his eyes locked to mine. He leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him.

"Malfoy," I said to him. He flinched at the sound of his own name. "I need you to come with me to the store. I'm cooking a big dinner tonight and I'm going to need your help."

"Ok," He replied not masking the disappointment in his voice. "Do you have any muggle clothing?"

"No, but I can shrink some of my Dad's stuff," I replied. While I began to look for some of my dad's stuff he decided to wait downstairs.

I looked myself over in the mirror before I went downstairs to give Malfoy the clothing I had shrunk for him. I was wearing a pair of red shorts and red flip-flops with a white tank top. I waited while he changed. When he came out the bathroom I had to stifle a loud giggle. He looked so out of place in denim knee length shorts and a tee shirt. I gave him a pair of blue flip flops to wear and he looked at me disgusted.

"C'mon." I said smiling, "it's the only way you're going to fit in."

"I look like a fool." He said dejectedly.

"No, you look like a muggle boyfriend." I replied. I linked arms with his and we made our way out the door and to my parents' car, which was parked out front.

I looked around at the once damaged neighborhood. It seemed at though the ministry had cleaned up after the mess that was left by the death eater attack. Everything that was once broken was put back together as if nothing happened. The absence of people was unsettling though.

We made our way to my parents' car and we both got in. I put on my seat belt and he followed suit.

"Do you know how to drive?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course," I replied smiling confidently. "Now how do you start this thing?"

A look of terror crossed his face.

"Oh don't be a scaredy cat, I know what I'm doing." I said grinning.

**

* * *

Ginny's POV (a/n: only for this chapter) **

I had to convince Harry and Ron to come to the dinner that Hermione was preparing. I had to convince Harry. I knew he was hurting; he had come to me with his eyes full of tears. I had known that day would come, when Hermione finally told him the truth.

I walked in the kitchen to find Harry and Ron playing wizard chess at the long table. I sat down next to them and just watched them play for a moment.

"Look guys, I know you are mad at Hermione, but she wants you guys to come over."

"Well she should have thought of that before she began fraternizing with the enemy." Ron said not taking his eyes off his queen who was attacking Harry's knight.

I looked to Harry to see if he had anything to say but he kept a stoic silence.

"She's cooking all your favorites," I lied.

"That still doesn't change anything." Ron replied. "The fact of the matter is that she hurt Harry to go out with a git like Malfoy. I don't even know what she sees in him anyway."

"I've been asking myself the same thing, but last night I saw it. He's different, Ron, and for some reason this change makes Hermione happy."

"Happy or not he's still a git. Maybe he has poisoned her or something, maybe a confundus charm." Ron concluded.

"Are you thick Ron, or just plain stupid?" I said incredulously. "Hermione can fend for herself, especially against the likes of Malfoy. Not only that but as you guys are her best friends, I thought her happiness would matter to you. She just wants us all to be there."

Harry broke his stoic silence and looked up from the chessboard. "She wants us all to be there?" He said slowly, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Yes." I replied.

"Ok, I'm going," Harry said. Ron just looked at him like he was off his rocker. "And you're coming too, Ron. If I am going you sure can go too."

"Oh and make sure that you guys are presentable, this is not a regular dinner." I told them.

Ron just made a face and I left them to their game.

* * *

"Just put everything down on the counter, Malfoy." She called out to me after entering the house. 

She was still calling me Malfoy, even after I told her to call me Draco. She did call me Draco for a while, but after she witnessed the scene between Cho and me she has been calling me by my disgusting surname. I didn't know what was going on, I mean I confessed what I felt for her and she seemed even more distant than ever.

I placed the food on the counter and turned to her. She was putting away some of the food.

"So why are you cooking all this food?" I asked her curiously. She turned to me.

"Oh, I'm just having a little get together." She said sweetly. "You know Ginny, Harry and Ron."

"And you expect me to be there?" I asked her. "With Potter and Weasel. Do you know how much they annoy me? You know we can't stand each other."

"C'mon, Malfoy," She cooed, a small smile playing across her lips. She walked over to me, grabbed my head in her hands and left a soft kiss on my cheek. "Do it for me." Why did she have to do that? How could I say no? I looked into her hazel eyes which were glowing with warmth.

"Ok." I replied, sighing. "But you owe me."

She smiled and went back over to the bags of food. She began pulling out vegetables and washing them.

"Do you need any of my help?" I asked.

"No, can you just make sure the house is in order?" She replied not turning from the sink.

So that's what I did for the next two hours. I sat there and cleaned, with the flick of my wand I cleaned. My ancestors would be turning in their graves right now. A Malfoy cleaning, like some common house elf. I didn't mind it though because it seemed as though cleaning was keeping me busy, from my thoughts.

Once I finished I decided to see what Granger was up to.

"I'm finished; do you need me for anything else?" I asked her.

"No, just go get cleaned up for dinner." She said.

"Alright," I replied.

I decided to get in the shower. The warm water was hitting my bare skin as thoughts kept running through my head. It seemed that I was thinking too much. I was thinking about the endless possibilities of Granger and me. I felt idiotic thinking that. Granger is a mudblood, a mudblood who I have loathed since that fateful smack. I instinctively grabbed my cheek.

'_A mudblood who you like,'_ The voice said in my head.

"I know I like her but the fact of the matter is that I have a plan that I must carry out." I said out loud.

'_So you would rather save your own skin and risk the life of the one you actually like, for a plan that will most likely not work?'_ The voice questioned.

"I don't know what I want anymore." I whispered.

The water was beating down on my head.

'_So you'd rather risk your happiness and hers for some nutter?'_ the voice called out.

"No." I replied.

'_Go get her then, show her how much you actually care. Make her yours.'_ The voice said. _'Once you do this you will realize how true your happiness can be.'_

"Maybe your right," I said.

'_I'm your conscience, I'm always right whether you want to believe it or not.'_ The voice said happily.

I got out of the shower and toweled off. I now had to make face for Potter and Weasley.

* * *

After tonight I will be done with one more task. After having unity out of the way I will have to do hatred, forgiveness, and love. These seemed the hardest to do. I had to find someone who absolutely hated me. I thought I would have Malfoy for that but seeing how things have changed I could count him out. As for love I only had two choices, Harry or Malfoy. Even though the answer seemed to be obvious on whom I was to choose I still couldn't decide. There was Malfoy, who had openly mocked me for seven years. Then there was Harry, loving caring and always looking out for me. Sooner or later I would have to decide but now wasn't the time. 

I finished up on dinner and began setting the places on the dining room table. Malfoy soon entered the room. He came up behind me and grabbed the plate out of my hand. I turned around. His smell reached my nostrils and I slowly closed my eyes. I had to stop myself from shagging him right there on the table. I hated my body for reacting that way. On top of that there was the mental picture of his glistening back.

"I'll take care of setting the table, you get yourself ready." He said his eyes locking with mine.

"Thanks." I replied. I looked away. I was afraid of what he would find if I kept staring. I stepped away from him and made my way upstairs. I only had about forty-five minutes to get ready. The food was warming and all I had to do was get ready.

I went to the bathroom to find the tiles and the mirror wet with vapor. He had indeed been in here before me. I let the water run, and thought about the past couple of weeks. How could one person erase seven years of hatred within a couple of weeks? I jumped in the shower and allowed the hot jets to pound on my back.

"Asis," I called out softly in my mind.

'_I'm here.'_ She replied.

"I'm in a sort of predicament." I thought to her.

'_Well of course you are, I know everything that is going on. If you thought it, I know it.'_ She replied.

"I really don't know what to do; I mean Malfoy hasn't really done anything to make me trust him. Everything is suspicious yet mysterious." I sighed. "And then there's Harry, loving affectionate, dark yet handsome. He has sort of a mystery about him but I know he can be trusted. He would never do anything to hurt me."

'_So the question is which one to choose.'_ She called out.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." I thought to her.

'_Sorry, all the choices lie within you,'_ She replied apologetically. _'But, I can help you narrow it down.'_

I grabbed my loofah and began to add shower gel to it.

"Go on." I thought to her.

'_Ok so there's Harry. Harry loves you; he always has since the day he saved you from the troll attack in your first year. He's been there for you and you have been there for him. You both have been together through thick and thin through deaths and happiness. It seem as though no matter how far apart you get you will always be together in some way shape or form. Everything is nice but also predictable.'_ She said knowingly.

The aroma of my shower gel filled my body as I began to lather up and soap my body down.

'_Now there's Malfoy, a selfish know-it-all git who has finally opened himself to you. He is arrogant yet he does care for you, even though his blood and ancestry tells him he shouldn't. He throws caution in the wind even if those consequences seem dire. These feelings are new and unpredictable and yet you can't do anything to stop him. He treats you differently from Harry; nevertheless he still treats you well. Even though you don't believe he has anything to prove, he actually proved a lot more in these past weeks than in the past seven years. He cares for you, it seems as though he's addicted to you, the whole you. Not just your body, but also your mind. He appreciates your knowledge and challenges you to use it. He also seems to crumble when you're in his presence and it has a bittersweet effect on him. He likes it and yet he hates it.'_

"You got all of this, from just looking at my old memories of him in my mind?" I asked her with curiosity.

'_Not only that, but how you act around him as well.'_ She replied.

"Thanks Asis." I called out. With that, our linked disappeared.

I finished showering. Since I didn't have time to blow dry my hair the muggle way I just used a drying spell causing my hair to curl in smooth natural ringlets. I slipped on a white sundress. It had a halter top with a modest plunge exposing some of my cleavage. I loved this dress because it fit in all the right places. I strapped up my white high heels that wrapped around my calves. I put on a thin layer of pink lip-gloss, nothing to over power the naturalness of my face. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and made my way down stairs.

Malfoy must have heard my steps because he came to the bottom of the stairs. He gave me one long look as I descended down the stairs. He looked speechless even though a small smile played on his lips, which is exactly why I love this dress so much. His strong hand grabbed my soft one and guided me down the last set of steps. He bent down and kissed my hand softly and sweetly.

"You look, you look…" He stuttered. "Amazing."

"Thank you." I replied. He didn't let go of my hand. I finally got a chance to look at him, and see what he was wearing. He looked really good; I was surprised to not have noticed this before. He was wearing his usual black dress robes but he had silver outlining the seams. This same silver color matched his eyes. He was wearing a silver bowtie that was slightly covered by the white collar of his button down shirt. He had matching black slacks and shoes.

"You look handsome, Draco Malfoy," I took a step back to check him out even further. He let out a light chuckle. He didn't let go of my hand. He brought me closer to him.

"You really are beautiful," He whispered. His cool breath landed on my face. The aroma of his body made me step even closer. The extreme heat from him made my pulse quicken. This is the closest that we have been for a long time.

With his free hand he reached up and stroke my neck softly until his hand sunk into the curly ringlet mass that was my hair. He let go of my hand and brought it up to my neck, slowly making a trail tracing his finger from my neck to my collarbone and slowly making his way down the plunging neckline of my dress. I shivered uncontrollably. His eyes became darkened with lust and something else. I didn't know what it was but I had seen it somewhere else before. He leaned in to kiss me, and for the first time in a couple days I wanted him to kiss me. I hungered for his lips.

When our lips were inches from connecting I heard familiar pops outside the front door. I opened my eyes and Malfoy groaned loudly. Soon knocking echoed through out the foyer and I went to go get the door. I stepped aside and let them all enter.

Ginny entered, beaming in a satin green strapless dress that went well with her olive tanned skin and her bright red hair. Ron followed, wearing his dress robes that Fred and George had bought for him. They were black and simple. He left the collar open and looked completely at ease. He was followed by Luna Lovegood, who I was surprised to see. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped dress and her hair was pulled up in a sweeping long ponytail. Harry entered last. He was wearing green dress robes that seemed to match Ginny's dress. His black hair was unusually untidy as always.

"I brought Luna, I hoped you wouldn't mind." Ron said, snapping my attention from Harry on to him.

"It's alright, the more the merrier." I replied with a wide smile.

"Hermione you look great." Harry whispered. "I know what you are up to."

"Do you really?" I asked him playfully.

"It's probably the only reason why I am here actually." He replied coldly.

"I know, I deserved that, but this isn't the time or the place." I whispered back.

Malfoy soon joined the queue. He kissed Ginny's hand as well as Luna's, which made both girls blush. The have heard all the stories, they know what Malfoy was capable of. I chuckled softly. He said a polite hello to both Harry and Ron who looked like they didn't want to be here in the first place.

I shooed everyone into the living room. I conjured glasses of wine and two bottles. I served wine and h'orderves to everyone. We talked about all things happening in the wizarding world. Even though everyone was playing nice with one another, I couldn't help but feel the tension in the air. Soon everyone was talking about Hogwarts and different escapades that were hilarious. Luna was interjecting with her weird stories that were developing at the quibbler. I couldn't help but notice the looks that both Harry and Malfoy were giving me. I can't even describe what each of them did to me. One was full of lust and desire and want and the other was filled with hurt, guilt, forgiveness, desire and lust.

Soon I got up to bring the food to the dining room table. I conjured the food onto the table and told everyone that it was time to eat. Ron arrived first at the scene and his mouth dropped open with all the food I had laid on the table. I dimmed the lights and conjured familiar floating candles. I sat at the head of the table, Malfoy at the other end. On both of my sides where the girls and on both of Malfoy's sides were the boys. Ron had a disgusted look on his face but Harry gave an unnoticeable nod of understanding.

How was I going to do this while everyone was here? I needed some unnoticeable way to do this. Harry must have been reading my mind, because he cleared his throat loudly.

"Hermione would you like to say grace?" He asked me.

"Sure, I am the hostess after all." I reached out my hands and grabbed Luna's and Ginny's. They in turn reached out and grabbed Ron's and Harry's respectively. Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand without hesitation but it took Ron a little longer to do so. Soon he grabbed his hand from one stern look from both Harry and Ginny. Everyone bowed their head and closed their eyes.

"Asis." I called out. "Is my mind ready to fulfill the unity requirement?"

'_Not really, you guys aren't really unifying it seems a bit forced, even Merlin believes it.' She replied hastily. You're going to have to try something else.'_

Noticing that I was quite for a long time I began to say a short prayer. Soon everyone dug into the food. I had cooked everything that I was capable of that was suitable for a dinner party. There were a lot of laughs around the table as Malfoy shot me glances across the table. His messages were loud and clear although there were no words between us. He liked me, he wanted me, and he desired me.

I had to decide right now what to do to make everyone feel unified. This is probably the only chance I would have to do all of this. As soon as dinner was over everyone retired to the living room. Soon and idea popped into my head. I knew what I had to do, drastic times called for drastic measures.

"Ok everyone get up we're going to play a little game. I pushed the couch further back to make sure that there was enough room. I conjured the familiar game. Harry saw the box and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked curiously.

"Take off your shoes everyone, were going to play a childhood game of mine." I said smiling. Everyone took off their shoes. I felt short with just my bare feet touching the pale carpeting.

"I'll be the spinner." Harry called out.

"No need, your going to play too I can just use my wand." I replied.

I spread out the plastic mat it shined dimly under the candlelight. This game is going to be good especially since most of us were really tipsy.

"How do you play this game?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Well I spin this little wheel and you do exactly what it says. It tells you where to place certain body parts, but you mustn't touch the mat at all with any other body part or you will be disqualified." I replied.

"Sounds fun," Ginny slurred and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not doing that." Malfoy interjected coldly.

"Not up for the challenge?" Harry called out. "Are you a chicken?"

Ginny began making a sound like a chicken.

"How did you know that was the call of the hacklecrump?" Luna said thickly. Her skin was glowing brightly pink.

"Why is it called twister?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said grinning.

He did find out soon enough. We played for what seemed endless games. In one game Malfoy was crouched over Ginny, whose butt was in Harry's face whose leg was over Luna's head. There was another instance in which my arm was wrapped around Malfoy's leg whose arm was under Ginny's chest, whose knee was in Harry's back whose head was by Ron's hand. With each game we collapsed on each other laughing. Everyone was enjoying their selves it wasn't until about the 6th game I felt the familiar pull of my mind.

This task was weird. It seemed as though the small stone floor was a twister mat, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Malfoy were all there. Each time the spinner was spun everyone would bend and contort and move to the proper place each time releasing light and drawing all over the walls. This was happening simultaneously with the game going on outside of my mind.

The walls filled quickly with a rainbow of colors. Soon the task was over and I left my mind. With that I returned to the real world to find myself still in a game of twister in mid motion. I didn't know where I was going so I fell on purpose not knowing that Malfoy was under me to break my fall.

His hands instinctively grabbed my waist as laughter and applause filled my ears. He gazed at me and I gazed back. The closeness of our bodies, the heat radiating from him almost made me snog him in front of everyone. My breath slowed and so did his but soon people were getting off me and Harry helped me to my feet. He gave me a slight nod that told me that his work here was done.

"Ok guys I would like thank all of you for coming here on such short notice. We have to do it again sometime. I hope you guys had enough to eat, do you want to take any with you?" I asked.

"No we're ok." Harry said loudly before Ron could reply.

Everyone put their shoes on and bid their farewells. Soon the door closed behind them and I went to the dining room to clean up the mess. Malfoy was already wrapping up the food and summoning it to the refrigerator; I began to use my wand to wipe the dishes clean. Soon everything was put away.

* * *

I had to admit I had a lot of fun tonight. I didn't think this part would be that fun. After cleaning up everything with Hermione I decided to follow her into the living room. She looked amazing from when she came down the stairs. Her curly hair framed her face, her dress with that not too revealing neckline. She finally allowed me to get close to her. To touch her intimately, which is something I wanted to do for a long time. But the bloody guest had to arrive right at that moment, the moment that would define everything. The whole time at dinner I shot her looks that look like they had electrified her. She was finally responding to my advances and I had to love it. Then during that muggle game she fell on top of me. I thought I was going to completely lose it. She looked like she was about to loose it too but she came to her senses shortly and got off of me. 

She began cleaning up the board game.

"Hermione, let's play one more game." I said smiling. Maybe that was the alcohol talking.

"Ok." She replied. Her face was flushed and pink from the effects of alcohol.

She spread out the mat once more and used her wand to spin the spinner. She softly called out the moves. Even though we were nowhere near touching I fell on top of her. She giggled loudly.

"You cheated no fair." She said laughing. Her curly hair was spread out all around her on the white mat.

"And you're beautiful." I replied. I softly kissed the nape of her neck and she quivered under me making her giggle even louder. Her laughter was music to my ears.

I tickled her chin and then her torso. She writhed in delight, giggling even more loudly.

"No fair," She pouted. Her bottom lip was poking out. She looked so good when she did that. Did she even know what effect she had on me? She stopped and gazed at me, eyes clouded with lust and want. I lowered my head to kiss her. There was a burning sensation on my neck. The Dark Lord was calling.

'Do you mind pulling yourself away from the mudblood for just on moment?' His evil voice questioned in my head.

"I'm busy at the moment." I replied angrily.

'It's not as important as this.' He replied coldly making the necklace burn into my skin once more. 'Make your excuses.'

I pulled myself off of her. She looked a little disappointed.

"I can't do this now, not when you're like this." I told her. She nodded her head and got off the floor herself. "I need to clear my head."

I closed the door behind me. Angrily I summoned my robes and apparated to the Dark Lord.

**

* * *

A/n: Ok so here's an extra present for all of you who have stuck by me through a very rough semester in college. I made this chapter xtra long. It's double than what I usually do 15 yes, 15 whole pages. I am glad that you guys like my story, it is you I have to thank for keeping this dream of mine within reach… well I am now back in full force just like in the summer. I hope you guys like this Chappie I lurved writing it, it was so fun especially the ending. Well please R&R maybe I'll have the next chapter up sooner than you think… the next chapter is going o be awesome! I can't wait to write it. Well Leave one **

**P.S. I don't own the game Twister I think Mattel does so please don't sue**

**P.P.S. I was going to post this yesterday but wouldn't let me so I am posting it now. The reason why I didn't reply to ur reviews is because I switched computers. I had all of your reviews done and everything when my computer just shutdown because it was way overheated… so now I'm using my sister's new computer and I didn't want to wait 2 weeks in order to put this chapter up so please forgive me. **

**Thanx for reading please review, I hope u like this chappie**

**As always… cherbi161**


	21. Love

**A/n: Thanx for reviewing guys I really appreciate it… OVER 100 REVIEWS YAY. Thank you guys so much. Even though I'm still at this dead end job during the break I want you all to know that FF is keeping alive… as always cherbi161**

**P.S. Don't own anything but the plot, and a Domino's shirt and hat… Happy New Year**

* * *

Chapter 21 Love

"He just left?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yea," I replied.

Ginny and I were sitting on my bed conversing as usual. I had just gotten out of the shower when she arrived.

"What did he say last night when he left?" She asked once again.

"He told me that he couldn't do anything, not when I was in my current state. He then told me he needed to clear his head, so he got up and left." I replied.

"No explanation?" She questioned.

"Nope," I sighed.

The sun was feebly trying to poke its way through my purple curtains. The rolling dark clouds seemed to be reflecting what I was feeling, confusion, and anger.

"Don't read too much into this." Ginny said smiling. "Maybe he doesn't want it to seem as if he was taking advantage of you."

"But he knows how I feel," I replied exasperatedly. "Why are boys so confusing, he wants me and then he doesn't?"

"Hypocrite," Ginny mumbled.

"I heard that." I replied smiling. "I'm not a hypocrite."

"Oh you aren't are you?" Ginny said raising a sculpted red eyebrow. "You're the same way with Harry. One minute you want to be just friends and then the next you're in love with him. You need to make up your mind one of these days."

I hit her with the pillow that I was hugging.

"That's different." I said smiling. "With Harry I don't know how the war is going to end. That's why we held off on making everything official."

"Oh, but now that Malfoy is in the picture you don't know how anything is going to turn out." She said, fixing her hair.

"Exactly," I replied.

"Speaking of Malfoy, what time did he come back from his walk?"

"He didn't come back until about 3am." I replied.

"Well what was he doing until 3am?" She asked.

"I don't know," I replied, lying back down on the bed.

* * *

I sat up with a jolt. I had another nightmare. These nightmares have been getting worse and worse with each passing day. I got up out of the bed and yawned. I walked over to the window and pressed my face on the cool glass. The sky wasn't clear at all, which was disappointing seeing how these past couple weeks were full of sunshine. Was it an omen? I shook this thought from my head. After last night's meeting with the Dark Lord everything seemed to be planned. I let my thoughts wander to the events of last night.

I was the last to arrive. There seemed to be excitement in the air. Instead of conducting the meeting inside the house we were out in the graveyard. The Dark Lord seemed to be pleased but angry at the same time.

"Now that all of us are present," His eyes rested on mine. "It has come to my attention once again that our prodigy has completed another task."

He began walking around the circle and he stopped in front of my father.

"Everything is ready, I presume." The Dark Lord hissed.

"Yes my Lord." He replied.

I had no clue what they were talking about but that didn't matter to me. I was supposed to be finding out who this prodigy was but haven't been able too because as soon as my classes are over I come straight to Granger's to make sure my plan is in effect. Plus Cho said that she was going to take care of all of that.

"Tell me Malfoy." He turned to me which snapped my attention back on him. "How many tasks does the prodigy need to have control over ones power?"

"I don't know my Lord," I replied.

"Seven!" He bellowed angrily.

"And how many has our prodigy completed?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know my Lord." I replied.

"Four!" He bellowed once more. "Four of these tasks are complete. As of tonight, this prodigy completed another task. I thought you were going to put an end to this Malfoy."

"Well Chang and I have been working on it together. She's been asking people around since the mudblood takes up most of my time my Lord." I drawled.

He turned to Cho.

"Chang, has your search progressed? Did you come across anything new?" He asked.

"I have a few leads, a couple of them turned up as dead ends but I have a very strong lead that I am currently following at the moment." She replied.

He seemed to be satisfied with that answer because he moved on to new business.

"Tonight is for celebrating, I have stumbled upon news, good news. To celebrate I want you all to decide on a muggle dwelling and have fun. But rest up because I might need all of you sooner than planned. So go, have fun."

Everyone cheered with happiness. I was wondering why the Dark Lord was so excited.

"Malfoy I need to speak with you." He called over the cheering death eaters.

I followed him back into the house, as everyone was disapparating. I was happy not to go along, after seeing what I did to Granger I didn't want to feel anymore guilty than I already did. We walked down the familiar corridor into the study. I took my seat in front of the desk and he took his usual seat.

"How's the plan with the mudblood going?" He asked.

"Swimmingly," I replied. "It would be going even better if I wasn't rudely interrupted."

"Bold aren't we." He said putting his fingers together.

"Well I was about to put her to bed before you interrupted." I said angrily.

"Watch your tone." He replied.

"I apologize." I said taking off my hood.

"So I will have Potter in no time then." He said happily.

"Yes you will." I said fiddling with my hood.

"Good, very good indeed," He said reclining back in his seat. "The plan is falling into place. Weakness is not an option, if one small incident does occur it could ruin everything. Do you understand me Malfoy?"

"Yes my Lord." I replied.

"You may go, but remember, as soon as all of this is over you will receive the mark and be placed high amongst my ranks."

"Yes my Lord." I bowed. I walked out of the office and I had to go some place. Some place where I knew I would get answers.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Ginny asked. "Are you going to give him another chance?"

"Sure," I said gazing out of the window. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well if you do end up shagging, I want all details." She said giggling. "I mean you've heard everything back when we were in school. You know how good he's supposed to be."

"Well I wouldn't know, I think the rumors are a bunch of lies, he can't be that good." I said pulling at a piece of my hair. Soon the picture of the witch popped into my head, her face was screwed up in immense pleasure as she threw her head back and moaned loudly. "No he's not that good at all."

"Well you wouldn't know that would you?" She said smiling. A picture of him caressing me soon entered my thoughts. "Just tell me how it is, good or bad."

"Alright Gin, jeez, you should just shag him if you really want to know what it feels like." I said throwing the pillow at her.

"Well maybe I will." She grinned.

* * *

I didn't go back to Granger's after my so-called meeting wit the dark lord. I went straight for my house. As soon as I apparated there was a house elf there to greet me.

"Hello, how is my mother?" I asked the house elf.

"She is not well sir, she won't get out of bed anymore, and Master Lucius did not call for anyone sir." The house elf squeaked.

"How long has she been like this?" I demanded.

"For a couple of days now," The house elf replied bowing his head low.

"This is what I want you to do, I want you to call Healer Peters from St. Mungos and have him come here as soon as possible."

"Ok sir, would you like anything else?" He asked.

"No that would be all." I replied. The elf bowed low and disappeared.

I ran the length of the corridor and up the grand staircase to my parents' bedroom. I entered the room slowly. There was my mother pacing the bedroom floor. The room was in total disarray there were papers everywhere. I picked up the nearest one and looked at it. The paintings were of Severus Snape. Most them were torn and scattered over the floor. I dropped it and went to my mother.

"Mother, are you ok?" I asked tentatively.

"No she won't, she won't do this to me, my family…" She mumbled. "I can't take this anymore, not anymore. I must fight for everything we have."

"Mother," I said softly. I touched her shoulder softly. She turned to me. Her eyes seemed out of focus. She continued rambling.

"Black hair and eyes, no one likes the likes of you, you're despicable!" She shouted.

"Mom it's me Draco." I called out to her.

"But I love him father, and he loves me, we will marry at sun down and you can't do anything to stop me!" She bellowed once more.

"Mom," I said loudly. I was getting worried. I didn't know what was going on.

"Love, it's the only thing in this world worth fighting for. Love will never go away, love will never die, and you can't destroy it." She grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. "It surrounds us all and it will surround us when we are gone. To have love, to be loved makes you the luckiest person alive and to give your love to someone is the greatest feeling in the world. To have love… to be loved… your soul will arise to the occasion and rejoice; because that is what it seeks the most."

She let go of my hand and began pacing the floor once more. Her hair was sticking out at odd angles. It seemed as though she lost a lot of weight. Her face that used to be flawless was now filled with scratches and blotches. As she placed the marble floor she was twisting her hands in one another.

"Master Draco, he is here sir." The house elf squeaked loudly.

Healer Peters entered the room swiftly and took note of my mother's conditions and rushed over to her. He began working.

"How long has she been like this?" He demanded.

"Two days sir," The house elf squeaked.

"Why wasn't anyone called sooner?" He asked urgently.

"Master Lucius wouldn't allow it." The house elf replied.

"Ok that's all I needed to know, now I must work in peace." Healer Peters said. He shooed both of us out of the room.

"I'm going for a run." I told the house elf. "Please stay here and makes sure that my mother is fine."

I left the house elf and walked straight to my quarters. I haven't been on a run like this for a long time. I grabbed a jogging suit and apparated to my favorite jogging trail on the grounds. The whole path was lit with fairies. I started running.

* * *

"So what are you going to do today?"

"Well I have class today, and then I'm just going to relax, nothing special." I replied still gazing at the darkening sky.

"When is it?"

"Not until later but I need to start getting ready soon." I replied sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"You're coming over tomorrow so you can tell me everything." She asked eagerly getting up too.

"Of course, as soon as I can get away ok, and that's a promise." I replied smiling.

"You promise?" She asked again.

"Promise," I replied. We did our secret handshake and she bid her farewell.

* * *

The ground was crunching beneath my feet as I ran. I didn't remember the last time I did this. I really on do this when I need to think.

'_You're not mad for the Dark Lord interrupting are you?'_ the voice inquired.

"Not really," I thought back.

'_Can you explain to me why?'_ the voice asked again.

"Maybe because I didn't want to," I replied.

'_Denial,'_ the voice chuckled. _'If you just tell me you will feel better.'_

"Oh alright," I thought dejectedly. "I don't think I can go through with this. I really want to be with her but I don't thick I can with this hanging over me. I want her to know everything but if she did, she will probably stop liking me. Not only that but the plan. I already did so much to her I don't need to do anymore."

'_So what you really must decide is whether or not you're going to go through with this plan even though you like her.'_ The voice said.

"Yes." I replied. "The Dark Lord is a very powerful enemy. I do not need him breathing down my back. Hermione is just a girl, just a mudblood."

'_For the first time I am going to let you decide, not tell you what to decide. I am going to let your heart decide for you.'_ The voice said.

I ran on, heart pounding as fast as my footsteps, my mother's voice filling my head.

'_To have love… to be loved…'_

'_Love will never go away,'_

'…_to give your love to someone is the greatest feeling in the world.'_

'… _because that is what it seeks the most._'

'_To have love… to be loved…'_

The same thoughts were going through my head as I looked out at the sky. I didn't know what to do. I needed to get the Dark Lord off my back but I needed someone like Granger in my life. Then my decision was clear, I knew what I had to do.

* * *

I went to class. Nothing unusual happened but I couldn't wait to go see Merlin's statue. I went to the fountain but there was barely anyone there. There was only a couple people sitting there reading. I walked to the fountain and kneeled by it.

"Hello Merlin old chap, just wanted to come by and say hello."

"Well Hello Miss Granger, you know you can visit me in your mind." He smiled.

"Yes, well I like being conscious better." I replied smiling.

"Well you shouldn't be here, there's a witch with red hair always lurking around here, and it's too dangerous to talk." He replied.

"Oh ok, I'll talk to you soon then, bye." I replied. I got up and turned around. There was the witch standing behind me.

"Hello." I said as normal as possible.

"Why hello there," she said in a southern drawl. "Don't you just love this statue?"

"Yes, it's nice. Not only do I like it but I like the history behind it." I replied.

"Yea," She replied smiling widely. "You know it can talk to people?"

"Well to those who are worthy, but I never seen it talk to anyone before." I lied.

"Oh ok, well it was nice meeting ya." She said. With that she turned on her heel and left.

I looked back up at the statue and Merlin winked at me. I winked back and decided to head home.

* * *

I smelled Granger cooking and then leave for her class. Since I didn't have anything left to do I checked on the potion and to my surprise it was bright purple, which meant that it was done. I now had to put it on ice and let it cool.

I soon wandered around the house. I made myself a sandwich and ate it in the kitchen and then made my way upstairs. The door to her room was opened. I decided to go inside and make sure everything was in order. I walked to the vanity table once again to look at the picture. I picked it up gingerly.

I looked at it and there I was in the back looking at Hermione. I looked once more at my facial expression. It had a dreamy put off look about it. Then realization came rushing at me all at once. I love Hermione Granger. I love her. I just kept repeating it over and over again in my head. I love Hermione Granger. My heart seemed to swell at this feeling. **(a/n: as soon as I wrote this, I thought about Dr. Suess's how the Grinch Stole Christmas… I still get all teary eyed when his heart breaks the little measurement tool…awww… and then he saves Christmas…awww) **I loved her since the beginning of it all, the taunting, even the slap. That is why I have been taunting her for all those years. I love her.

I placed the photograph back. I had to do something special, for the both of us.

* * *

I soon apparated back home, I wondered what Malfoy had been up to all day. He didn't have any classes to day. I entered the house to find it dimly lit. I took out my wand immediately. I walked toward the stairs. There was a note tabled to the banister, it was addressed to me. It said… 'Go up me.'

So I did, I followed the directions on the note. At the top of the stairs I found another note and I opened it. It said. 'Go to your room.' So I did. I wonder what he had planned. I was getting happier as I looked around the room to find another note. There was another on the closet door. I opened it and it said 'Open me.' So I opened the closet door to find all my clothes pushed to either side of the closet. There was one lone dress hanging in the middle. There was a piece of paper that said 'Wear me.'

I took a look at the dress. It was red satin with spaghetti straps. It seemed a little on the short side but I liked it. I went and took a quick shower. I was excited and thinking about what he had planned. I toweled off eagerly and lotioned up. I slipped into the dress. It was a little on the short side and a little on the tight side, but I had to say that it looked good. I would have never ever picked it out but it still looked great. I put on my red strap sandals to go with it. I made sure that my hair was straightened and put on a little lip-gloss. I gave myself a once over in the mirror. I put Asis in the thigh strap that I had for such occasions. I made my way down the stairs and kept my eyes peeled for another note. I found one on the coat rack by the door. It was on a nice red satin jacket that matched the dress. The note said 'Put this on and apparate to Lloyd's.'

So that's what I did. I apparated to Lloyd's which turned out to be a famous wizard restaurant. It was hard and impossible to get reservations to this place. I remembered Harry tried to bring me here. I walked up to the hostess stand, but was stopped by the doorman.

"May I take you jacket Madame?" He asked.

I gave him my jacket and I made my way to the hostess stand. There seemed to be a lot of people waiting for a table. I felt a little uncomfortable because I was getting stares from the men.

"Meess Granger I presume." The hostess said with a light French accent. "Your party is waiting for you. I will seat you now."

She led me away from the hostess table to another table. There was Malfoy patiently waiting for me. When he caught site of me he looked shocked but recovered quickly. He stood up when I reached the table and took my chair out for me.

"You look great," He whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear. I sat down in the chair and he placed a napkin over my lap.

"Thanks, you do too." I replied. He did look great. He was wearing black satin dress robes. He had a blood red rose in his front pocket. He was wearing his black slacks and black shoes.

He sat in the seat across from me and too my surprised he grabbed my hand. He gazed into my eyes and I gazed back. Too my surprise I found that his eyes were filled with warmth.

"Hermione these past couple weeks have been probably the best I have ever experienced." He said softly.

"Really?" I said surprised.

"I want to thank you for everything." He said not taking his eyes off mine.

"I'm glad to have helped." I replied. "I wanted to say thank you for the dress, it's beautiful."

"It looks more beautiful on you." He replied smiling.

This was all too much for me. Here we sat at the best table in the best wizarding restaurant. Here was the last person that I ever think to be sitting across from. It was all too much, was he trying to make up for last night, because he really didn't need to do all of this. He didn't need to wine and dine me, but I had to admit it was nice and I could get used to it.

"Do we need to order?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about that, everything is taken care of." He replied.

* * *

The evening went by nicely. Everything went planned without a hitch. Hermione was beautiful. Her long hair was gleaming in the candlelight. Her skin was glowing and she looked beautiful, simply beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"So how long have you been planning this?" She asked. We were eating through the first course of the meal. I had soup and she had salad.

"Since today," I told her smiling.

"You did all of this today?" She asked me in disbelief.

"Yes," I replied.

"You know you didn't have to do all of this you know. If you just made dinner that was edible I would have been happy." She said smiling.

"Well can a guy treat his girlfriend out to eat once and a while." I replied. I didn't mean to say the g word. A look of surprise came over her face. "Well you're a girl who's my friend." She smiled once more and turned back to her salad.

Soon the main course came, chicken fettuccini alfredo for her, and steak and mash potatoes for me.

"Mmmm," She said biting her lower lip. She looked so sexy when she did that. "This is good.

"Really," I asked. "Is it orgasmic good?"

She giggled softly. "You know what, it is, you want to try some?"

"Yes," I replied putting down my fork. She wrapped some noodles around her spoon and put her hand under it so nothing would drop and fed it to me. She was right, it was orgasmic good.

"Good thing there isn't a counter for you to be up against, or I would kiss you again." I said, smiling. She smiled too.

Soon dessert followed. It was a crème brulee. It was really good. Soon the bill came and I paid. It was only a mere 500 galleons for the meal, but I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about what was going to happen next. I decided that I was going to let her know my true feelings for her.

I got her jacket and put it on her while I carried mine. I could smell the rain in the air. Outside of the restaurant there was a guy selling roses so I bought one for her, it was white.

"Tired?" I asked her nervously.

"No," She replied. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Draco. I really had a lovely time."

"The night is still young, we have one more place to visit before we head back." I said grabbing her hand.

We disapparated from the spot and made our way to the picnic spot.

She was holding the white rose in her hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied. She placed the rose behind her ear and took my out stretched hand.

* * *

We slowly revolved on the spot. I couldn't have had a better night. There was magic in the air. I couldn't wait until I told Ginny. I was happy, and this happiness only seemed to come from me spending time with Malfoy. I felt a raindrop on my head. We still were revolving on the spot. I began to hum that oh so familiar song Sparks by Coldplay. He dipped me and the rain started coming down, pouring actually. I was getting soaked but we were still dancing.

He pressed his head close to mine so I could feel his lips on my ear.

"Hermione," He whispered softly. "I love you."

I stopped dancing. It felt as though my heart had stopped. He said that he loved me. He pulled away from me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. He was so close that I could count the droplets on his eyelashes. He was moving in closer and closer. Our lips finally connected. It sent jolts down my spine. His lips were so soft against mine. I pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Our lips connected once more. This time the kiss was deeper. I loved his lips, his warmth, and his body against mine. It felt as though he was transferring all of his warmth and love into me. We soon disapparated from the spot onto my front step, which made me pull out of the kiss. I unlocked the front door and he picked me up and carried me upstairs. We went inside my room and he laid me gently on the bed. Next to me on the pillow was a single blood red rose, its tips were dyed black.

He took of my shoes and then his. He then got in bed next to me and kissed me. Passion escaped from our lips as we kissed. The kiss seemed to take our breath away because it was soft and sensual. He then rolled on top of me; his weight felt good on top of me. He pulled back for air and kissed me once again deepening the kiss. Our tongues were battling for dominance. My hands grabbed his wet flaxen locks as our kissing became more hurried.

My heart began beating faster and faster. He pulled out of the kiss and gazed at me. He began nuzzling at my neck, setting my nerve endings on fire as each tender kiss was putting me under his spell. I moaned softly and arched my back. His hands were around my back unzipping my dress. He kissed me on the lips once more and I sat up so I could unbutton his shirt. It was wet from the rain and I had to peel it off of him.

My hands began tracing the outlines of his well-defined body. He soon lay back on top of me and began nibbling on my ear. He slowly kissed my neck as I shivered. My breathing became faster as he slowly moved down. He grabbed the rose that was beside him and began tickling my neck with it. I giggled softly as he kissed where the rose was last. He slipped off one arm of the dress. He kissed my shoulder lightly and moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He slowly slid the dress down so that my breasts were exposed.

He began his trail of kissing and sucking once more. The further he went down the louder my moans got louder. He looked up at me and smiled. He took the rose and placed it gently over one of my nipples and began slowly circling it. When he was finished he nibbled on it gently while he cupped the other in his free hand. He did the same with the other.

He slowly slid the dress down farther so that my belly button was exposed. He traced a trail with the rose, and soon after he followed it with his lips. He then reached my belly button. He wet it with his tongue and then blew is dry softly. This surprised me as I moaned the loudest when he did this. He smiled and took slipped the rest of the dress of my figure.

He got off of me and took off his pants and his boxers. And there he was, in his entire god – like glory. He gazed at me drinking me in. His eyes slowly searched my body as I shivered with anticipation. He licked his lips and slowly walked over to me. He slowly took off my underwear.

He then resumed his position on top of me.

"Make love to me," He whispered softly. He nuzzled my neck once more. "Make love to me."

He positioned himself over my entrance, kissing me softly. He slowly entered me and I instantly closed my eyes. He kept still, not moving at all. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong.

"There she is." He said smiling. "Keep your eyes on mine; I want you to be here with me."

He began slowly thrusting and I could already feel myself coming to a climax. He kept his eyes on mine. His eyes sparked as if they were electrified. He kept thrusting nice and slow, my head was soon spinning and there was a roar in my ears. He was whispering something in my ear but I could barely hear it. I could feel everything building as the scent of rain, sweat, and Draco filled my nose. I began moaning his name softly, trying to hold my self back, but I couldn't. I couldn't hold any more and I found my shaking uncontrollably as I came to a hard climax.

Wave after wave of pleasure came over me as my body shook from the after effects of my climax. He just smiled sweetly at me and continued on. The sweat on his forehead was making his hair stick to his forehead.

"I love you," I whispered to him softly. I gently bit at his ear. My hands were clawing at his back, as he started moving faster, his eyes never left mine. Everything seemed so intense and so earth shattering at the same time. I soon felt him beginning to loose control. He began to moan as he pumped faster and harder. I felt myself climaxing once more. He called out my name as we shared an earth shaking orgasm.

When he finished he kissed me softly on the lips, and then again on my collarbone.

"That was amazing." He whispered trying to catch his breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied softly.

He slowly and gently took himself off of me and rolled on to his back. He picked up the rose and tickled my nose with it. I soon felt the familiar pull of my mind.

* * *

I watch her beautiful form as she slept. She was amazing; everything about her got me going crazy.

'_Weakness is not an option.' _the rememberance of the dark Lord words filled my head.

I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to but I had to. I couldn't have the Dark Lord as my enemy. I got up and grab my wand.

"Accio," I whispered softly. I heard the items whizzing through the air as it came to a halt before me. I grabbed it out of the air and I held it gingerly. It gleamed in the moonlight that was streaming through her window.

I kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I took one of the bracelets and put it on, I took the other and put it on her. The single silver bracelet disappeared into her skin. There was a light line of where it once was. A single tear fell from my eye and I wiped it away angrily.

I laid my head back down on the pillow and whispered, "Impregio."

I soon felt like some imaginary force pulled me. I was falling fast and I slammed into the ground. I stood up and brush myself off. I was in a warm stone room, fire roaring in a large grate, and there was Hermione sitting there talking to Merlin. A pretty woman with long brown hair and almond shaped eyes was sitting with them.

"Hermione, your progress has been astounding." Merlin said appreciatively. "I commend you we only have two left."

"These last two are going to be hard though." She said smiling.

"It's okay Hermione, you will get it done, I have faith in you." The lady replied.

"You got done four tasks and another one tonight." Merlin said beaming. "Well done, well done."

Did he just say tasks? I asked myself.

"Soon you will have control over your power and defeat the Dark Lord." Merlin continued. "Have you been practicing your breathing techniques?"

Hermione was the prodigy. She was the one to help Potter in defeating the Dark Lord. I jolted awake. I looked at her sleeping form once again. She was the prodigy; I was supposed to be stopping her. I couldn't do it; I didn't want to hurt her anymore.

I fingered the bracelet that was on my wrist that matched hers and I broke it. Soon her bracelet reappeared and I broke it too. I couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

I woke up to find Malfoy sleeping peacefully next to me. I had completed another task. His eyes fluttered and he smiled.

"Hello, Love." He said smiling. He kissed me on the forehead. "I'm going to grab you some orange juice, be back in a few."

While he grabbed the orange juice I decided to put on some clothes. I grabbed a pair of form fitting velour pants and a tank top. I waited in bed for him. It was taking awfully long for him to be getting me some orange juice. I decided to go see if he needed some help.

I heard a mumbling of voices when my foot hit the last step on the stairs. I looked for my wand, but I didn't put it in my pocket.

"Asis," I called out urgently.

My wand soon came to my hand. I walked softly to the kitchen. There was Malfoy bound and gagged on the floor. He saw me and signaled with his eyes to run. I turned to leave to get some help, to call the order but was stopped by a Death Eater. He came towards me menacingly.

"Expelliarmus," He shouted. My wand flew out of my hand.

"Asis!" I cried inside my mind. My wand soon came flying back. "Stupefy!"

The Death Eater fell to the ground. I began to run to the front door when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I wasn't done with all the tasks, I needed more time, and I wasn't ready for the Dark Lord. My heat seemed to beat out of its chest, I needed to get help, I needed to warn the order.

"Stupefy," voices called out all around me. A spell hit me in the back and I fell unconscious.

**

* * *

A/n: CLIFFIE…. CLIFFIE…. I know you guys probably hate me, but I couldn't give you too much in the chappie. I mean Draco and Hermione finally did the deed I didn't want you to get everything all at once! LOL. But anyways I want to thank all of you for your reviews I really do appreciate it.**

**Sugar n Spice 522:** _Thanx for your review, twister was the best game growing up, my sis and I used to play it all the time (P.S. I still play w. my nieces). Other than that thanx for your review… doesn't the Dark Lord always call at the most important times, don't u just hate that. LOL please R&R_

**Maddudewalking**: _To clear things up for you, she wasn't asking for Asis help during the prayer she was asking Asis if the Unity task could be filled in that moment while everyone was in prayer. As for the last chapter being the best, I think this on tops that… LOL. I 'm glad I am free too! I don't start classes until the 17th so hopefully I will be done this fic before than. Oh yea, thanx for your review for my other story I was so happy to get it, it really made my day. I am going to be writing that fic along with the sequel at the same time but I still need to plan out the sequel… but I'm glad you like the other story too…LOL… pls R&R_

**Binnsgirl**: _Your review totally made my day; you were saving the last chapter just to read it for later… LOL… I didn't think that my story had that much of an effect on people. Thank you so much, I really do appreciate your review and here's another long chappie (not intentionally). I also have another fic that I am writing, I started it today actually it's called **The Forbidden**, it's a HG/SS fic and if you like you could read that one too. Thanx for your other review too. Thanx again… pls R&R_

**A special note to my beta, you know who you are. Thanx so much for everything you know I love u gurl, I lurve u and your story. Thanx for letting me get my juices flowing for the sequel… you know which part I mean…lol… I can't wait for you to do the other thing and the other thing we planned and the other thing. LOL… EEK I'm so excited and I just can't hide it! I was really stuck on this chapter and you helped me clear my head… thanx girl and I am so glad u are beta-ing my new story u totally ROCK OUT LOUD AND OFF BEAT (just like me!).**

**I will post another chapter soon enough probably in a couple of days as always. Please R&R**

**P.S. I would like to also thank **_james lee_** for reviewing… thanx!**

**As always… Cherbi161**


	22. Hatred

**A/n: Thanx for all of the reviews guy… I know u've been waiting for this chapter so here goes….**

**P.S. I don't own nething except for the plot and a new fic LOL.**

* * *

Chapter 22 Hatred

I saw her body fall gracefully to the floor. The death eaters began walking over to me and stood me up. One of them took the cloth out of my mouth that they had gagged me with. Cho took off her mask and stared at me.

"Ok, you got the mudblood now untie me," I said bitterly to her.

She gave me a calculating look, her eyes clouded over with hatred and disgust.

"Goyle," She barked. "Go get Malfoy some pants and tie the mudblood up."

"Cho, I can do it, I know where everything is." I replied an idea forming in my head.

I went up stairs passing her fallen body briefly. I couldn't bear to look at the damage that I caused. I went upstairs to her room and I heard foots steps behind me. I decided that I was going to leave some kind of mark some kind of letter that showed where we were going. I grabbed the picture of the Yule ball wrote a little note for Potter and I placed the picture by it. I was putting on my pants when my eyes caught the blood red rose that was lying in between the two purple pillows.

"Let's go," Goyle said from the door. He replaced the bonds that Cho had broken only moments ago. We went back downstairs to find Hermione slung over Crabbe's shoulder.

"Let's go." Cho said, and we all disapparated.

* * *

Ginny was worried that Hermione didn't come over. She was worried because Hermione had never broken a promise with her to this day. She went to Harry and voiced her concerns.

"Harry, I'm worried about Hermione, she hasn't come over and she promised." Ginny said to her raven haired friend.

"Well maybe she's too busy with Malfoy to talk to us anymore." He replied bitterly.

"Harry, can you just check on her, please?" She asked pleadingly. "You know Hermione would never willingly neglect her friends."

So that's what he did. He was sure that she was just with Malfoy, as much as he didn't want to think about it. He disapparated on the spot, and reappeared on Hermione's door step. He was about to knock when an eerie green light caught his attention. He walked off of the porch into the street. The dark mark was reflected in his dark emerald green eyes.

He ran inside the house, he looked for her everywhere panic rising in his chest. He ran upstairs to her room. He tried to look for something, some kind of clue. He went to her mirror and saw the Yule ball picture and a note. He picked up the note and read it twice.

"Malfoy," He said, gritting his teeth angrily.

He apparated to headquaters to inform everyone in the order about what had happened.

* * *

I woke up, my head throbbing. Someone was standing over me, their wand raised. I tried moving my arms but they were bound tightly behind me.

"I see that the little mudblood is awake," A voice drawled. The only people who had voices like that were Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. I looked up to see Lucius Malfoy towering over me. I looked over to the right to see Draco tied up as well.

His back was against the stone wall, his eyes empty of expression.

"I'm talking to you Mudblood," Lucius said, grabbing my face and turning it up to his.

Fear and pain coursed throughout my body. I wasn't finished; I couldn't face the Dark Lord now. I sat there quietly.

"Asis," I called out. "What's going on?"

I got no answer. I began to worry because Asis never did this. She was always there for me, and always was going to be there for me.

"Asis!" I screamed out loud.

A voice laughed loudly.

"Oh, your little friend won't be answering you." drawled a voice that sounded an awful lot like a southern accent. The witch with red hair appeared within my line of vision.

"Draco, I bet you're wondering why you're still tied up, aren't you?" She said grinning. "Let's just say that the Dark Lord doesn't trust you."

"Who are you?" I screamed loudly. The red haired witch ignored my question.

"Draco, you just had to fall in love with her didn't you?" She said, her eyes blazing with hatred.

"Draco, what is going on?" I asked him, but I knew what was going on, I just couldn't believe it. He lowered his head.

"There was a plot against you Granger, coined by the pureblood that has fallen in love with you," She continued, not removing her hateful gaze from Draco's eyes. "Little did he know he was being watched; his every move, his every action was being watched carefully. You want to know how you were being watched Draco? By this!" She rolled up the sleeve of her robe to reveal the gold bangle bracelet. "The Dark Lord gave it to me that meeting he asked me to stay behind. Through this and that chain around your neck I could monitor your every move, and report back to the Dark Lord, no problem."

I just looked to Malfoy who stared resolutely ahead.

"He planned this out so you would be bait for Potter to come here and save you so the Dark Lord could do him in," she spat bitterly, glaring at me now. "Little did our friend know that I was watching his every move. I heard every single tormenting thought; I saw everything that he has done for you."

"Last night he had every intention of going through with his plan, as much as he argued against it. For a split second after he put that bracelet on your wrist, I thought he really was going to follow through with it, but he didn't. As you may well know, Granger, this bracelet allows you to enter someone else's mind at will, as well as control someone's body. Once he found out that you were the prodigy, the chosen one, he had to break the bracelet. He didn't want to put you through that pain. He knew that the Dark Lord needed to defeat you, and yet he withheld that information, or at least tried too."

My eyes widened with shock. I was at a loss for words. I was simply some part of a grand plan, nothing more.

"The Dark Lord knew that you would surrender to your weakness, and that is why you're still tied up, love," The red haired witch walked up to Draco and placed a kiss firmly on his lips.

"Taste that," She said, licking her lips. "This is revenge, doesn't it taste sweet?"

"Who are you!" I screamed.

The red haired witch took her wand and placed it near her head. "I am Cho Chang." She said icily, staring at me with a cold fury in her eyes that I had never before seen in a human being.

I watched as the curly red locks turned into straight black ones. The pale skin was turning back into its olive complexion. Cho Chang of Ravenclaw house stood before me. I hadn't expected this, I thought perhaps Pansy, but never in my strangest dreams had I imagined Cho Chang capable of such a thing.

"Cho," I called out to her. "Why are you doing this, I didn't do anything to you!"

"Yes," She said softly, her black eyes glittering in the dim candle light. "Yes you did. First you took Harry away from me, and now Draco. You deserve what is going to be dished out, and on today's menu it's revenge."

I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen and I fell over as a result. She had kicked me in my stomach.

"I bet your wondering why your father is here Draco," She said smiling. "Let's just say that after I slept with him the first time I kept going back for more."

"You're the one who has destroyed my mother." Draco said finally speaking, realization dawning on him. "'Black hair and eyes, you're despicable, no one likes the likes of you'"

"Wonderful, Draco," His father sneered. "I guess you can put one and one together."

"Yes, well after a while your father kept asking me what we were up to, so naturally, for a fee, I told him exactly what you were up to. How you didn't receive the Dark Mark, and what your plans for the mudblood were. In mere hours the Dark Lord will be here, and I bet Potter is finding out a way to get to you." She placed her hood back onto her head.

"Draco, I guess this isn't going to work out anymore," She said, her eyes glittering under her hood. "Ciao."

She began walking up a stone staircase. "Oh yes, and Lucius, have all the fun you can, just not too much."

I heard her finish walking up the stairs and open what seemed like a heavy door. Sunlight streamed in the dark stone room and then disappeared.

"Draco is this true?" I asked him. "Was I just part of some big plot so you could finally kill one of my best friends?"

He lowered his head once more. "I thought you loved me." I whispered. Pain once again shot through my abdomen. Lucius Malfoy had just punched me in the stomach.

"You filthy little mudblood, you love my son?" He said smiling. "Well I am going to teach you what it feels like to love a pureblood like myself."

He took off the bonds that held my hands and feet in captivity.

"I'm going to make you moan like the whore you are." He said sneering.

Panic and fear rose through my chest as he began advancing towards me. I tried to get up and run, but his fist collided painfully with my cheek and I flew backwards on to the stone wall hitting my head painfully.

"Asis," I called out urgently.

'_Hermione what's wrong?'_ She replied. _'I couldn't reply because someone binded you with magical binds.'_

Lucius Malfoy held me against the wall by my throat as he swiftly took off my pants with the other. I was screaming and kicking but nothing affected him.

"I'm about be raped." I said desperately. "Can you do something, anything?"

I turned my head and looked to Malfoy who had his head in his hands.

"Draco, do something." I called desperately over to him.

'_We can switch bodies but only in a matter of time, I have to open your mind.'_ She said urgently. _'Just keep your mind on mine until we can.'_

I felt him ripping off my underwear. He kissed me roughly on the lips and then bit hard on my neck. I could feel the warm blood drip down onto my shirt. I could see Draco out of the corner of my eye, doing something, but I couldn't tell what it was. He then lifted up my shirt roughly to expose my breasts which he bit at painfully. He entered himself roughly into me, and I screamed as I felt him rip into me.

I couldn't keep my mind on Asis's not while he was doing this to me. Soon I could feel my blood pumping in my ears. I hated Draco for doing this to me, for making me believe that he actually loved me. I hated Cho Chang for doing this to me, and I hated Lucius Malfoy for raping me. I let out an angry scream.

I soon felt that familiar pull of my mind. I found myself in that familiar stone room. Before I knew it all the hatred that I had just felt came surging out of my hands.

* * *

Her eyes caught mine when my father had begun raping her. Why did I let this happen? How could I have done this? I watched as she kicked and screamed as my father punched and bit. She was mine. She wasn't supposed to be taken away from me, not like this. I turned to see if I could find anything to help me. I found a sharp stone and began to hack away the magical binds.

When the binds were free I began pulling at the stone. It was kind of loose. My father was grunting loudly and Hermione was silent. I finally pulled out the heavy stone and carefully got to my feet since they were bound together. I held the stone above my head and struck my father with it. He fell on the floor, his eyes wide.

"This is for my mother!" I screamed hitting him again.

"This is for me!" I screamed hitting him once more.

"And this is for Hermione!" I was about to hit him once more when soft hands were placed on mine.

"Don't, he's not worth it." I heard her whimper. I dropped the stone brick.

She rubbed her hands together, hatred etched on her face. She then pulled her hands apart and a shimmering red strand appeared. She directed it over to my father body and it snaked around his whole body binding him.

She turned to me, her eyes full of hatred.

"Why did you do this to me?" She asked softly.

"I don't know," I replied. "In the beginning I had every intention to go through with it, but these past couple of weeks changed that. I realize that I love you, I always have and I always will."

I reached up to touch her face, but she backed angrily tears forming.

"You lied to me all this time, what makes you think I will believe you now?" She asked.

"Because I do," I replied.

She went to the far side of the room and slumped down not looking at me.

"We might as well wait here until Voldemort comes. I'd rather get it over with now so I can live my life." She said with a sigh.

With that she placed her head on the cold stone and closed her eyes.

**

* * *

A/n: I know this chapter is kinda short but I said all that I could in this chapter. I believe there is now only two chapters left and then I'm completely done with this story! YAY! I'm so happy.**

**Sugar n spice 522: **_No it was just some random death eater. There were a whole swarm of them at her house. Twister is so awesome I lurve it too. I asked my mom to get me Harry Potter Scene It and my mom told me no. She was like there is no use playing with you cause u probably know all the answers before I even say the question. LOL. Well thanx for reviewing I hope you like this chapter too…_

**DrAcOsBaBy7291: **_Thanx for your review. LOL. I know every time something good seems to happen something bad happens. LOL I know, if I kept it all good then it wouldn't be exciting, but I feel ya! LOL. I hope u liked this chappie…_

**Gentileschi: **_thanx for both of your reviews I really appreciated it. I hope u liked this chapter_

**Maddudewalking : **_I hope this answered all of your questions… lol… I hope u liked this chapter please R&R_

**Binnsgirl : **_Thanx for your awesome review! I want to thank you for calling my writing 'talent' aww… tears… thanx so much I needed that. I hope u like this chapter_

**James Lee: **_I love the GRINCH I watched it every Christmas since I don't know…lol… thanx for reviewing u ROX. _

**Well guys we're wrapping up another wonderful fic. There's only two chapters left! Thanx for reviewing and I hope all of you like this chapter. **

**As Always…Cherbi161**


	23. The Last Battle

**A/n: tears…. We only have one more chapter after this one… hopefully… all of you guys have been truly great thank you, you gave me the push I needed to start writing a novel of my own… it might not be as good as writing the fanfics but at least I am going to try. My beta and I decided to do a challenge now if your interested and want to join us… we need to have some more moral support… and if u actually want to join in just email me… or IM me… my email is my aim sn is cherbi161… don't be afraid and if you don't finish the challenge at least you tried, but it would be awesome to get more people involved…**

**P.S. I don't own nething but monster ideas and the plot…**

* * *

Chapter 23 The Last Battle

The candles that lit the room seemed to be going lower and lower. This seemed to be the only thing in the stone room that showed that time was passing by. I looked to Hermione who had her eyes closed, her hair was ruffled, and she had blood everywhere.

"Hermione please talk to me." I called out softly. I didn't like seeing her like this and I didn't want to go into this thing without a plan, either.

My father groaned and I kicked him in the face for good measure. I walked across the small stone room and sat down next to her.

"Hermione," I said softly. I touched her shoulder and she moved away from me.

"Don't touch me." She said angrily.

"Hermione you don't understand."

"I do understand, after all of this, after we expressed our feelings for each other you still decided to follow through with the plan. You decided that your loyalty lied with Voldemort, and once you found out that I was the prodigy you changed your mind. You don't love me, you love yourself." She said angrily.

"Just listen to me …"

"There's nothing to listen to, no one knows we're here. You lead us both to our deaths. I have nothing more to say to you." She said closing her eyes once more.

I got up and walked over to her. She stood up, her hands poised. I walked closer to her, her hands twitched a little. Her eyes were full of sadness and anger.

"Hermione, you need to listen to me. I left a note for Potter, he knows where we are. He will soon be here to come rescue you. We have to think of a plan." I said still approaching her slowly.

"You did?" She asked relaxing her hands a little. "Well what if that was all in the plan too, to lure him here."

"Trust me it wasn't, it was a last minute thing I did so that he could inform whoever he could to come here and get you." I replied.

She looked down at the ring on her finger, her hands still poised and ready to attack.

"Hermione, I have changed." I took another step forward. "I love you."

Her hands were quivering when I reached up and grabbed them. Her hands were ice cold and the paleness in her whole body was evident. She was afraid.

"Hermione everything is going to be ok, we'll get through this." I placed my arms around her in a hug and she began sobbing.

* * *

I didn't know what made me cry. I didn't know if it was the fact that Lucius Malfoy raped me, or the fact that someone who I loved betrayed me, or the mere fact that in a few hours I was going to die. I then remembered my mother and father, which made things even worse but made me stronger at the same time. I had to stop crying, I had to stop being afraid. I needed to fight for everything.

The heat from Draco's body was warming me up. I could feel my blood pounding in my ears once more. I am the prodigy, and I will fight until the end. I stopped crying and stepped away from Draco.

"Let's get planning." I called out to him.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Hermione?" Harry called out angrily. "This is nothing but an elaborate plan to get to me."

Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table in deep thought, as the witches and wizards around them planned and argued.

'Merlin is Miss Granger safe?' He questioned in her mind.

'Yes she is, her and that Malfoy boy is planning to escape somehow, but we are quickly running out of time.' He replied back.

'We do have their location, thanks to young Malfoy, but we need to know when to leave.' The headmaster thought.

'Well its Potter they want, why don't you send him first and I call on you to come. I think this is it Albus, the last battle.' Merlin replied worriedly. 'She isn't ready; she has to complete one last task. She doesn't know what she's up against.'

'I am quite sure that Miss Granger is capable and will find a way, Merlin. You did choose her for a reason. Just warn Miss Granger that we are coming soon enough.'

'Ok, Albus,' Merlin replied and with that he disappeared.

The headmaster cleared his throat and it instantly became quiet. Everyone looked at him with curiosity.

"We have one of our own in captivity. This is nothing but a ploy to get Harry in his midst. I have a plan but we need to take action because there is not a lot of time. Harry, Ron and Ginny you will go to this location as if you didn't inform us. We will follow soon after. This is it, the last battle. Remember to use your head so we can get her back." The headmaster replied.

* * *

We stood at the door on the stone steps waiting. I could feel his breath and his warmth.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. The candles had gone out, and it was pitch black.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied. I felt him move closer to me. His hand gently caressed my face as he brought his lips softly onto mine. I heard a noise on the other side of the door. Someone was humming a familiar song.

"Ready," he whispered.

I began gather my magic. Since it was not yet under control it was hard for me to grasp it. It began pooling around my knees when I heard the lock click. The door swung open and there was Cho Chang standing in front of me. She raised her wand.

"Avada…."

Draco jumped from behind me. He ran up the last set of stairs and tackled her to the ground. He held her on the ground while my magic was slowly gathering speed.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I bellowed to him.

He jumped off of her and the magic shot out of my fingertips on the fallen Cho Chang. I heard screams of pain as the bright light shone upon her. The stench of burning flesh filled the air and my ears were ringing long after her screams stopped.

I walked up the remaining steps next to Draco who was holding his nose staring at the smoking robes.

"Ciao," I said angrily spitting on her charred remains. "Bitch!"

I felt weakened; I didn't have a lot of strength left.

"C'mon Hermione," He replied taking note of my condition. "Let's …"

He fell to the ground screaming as if he was in extreme pain. He was rolling on the ground like a certain spider I recalled seeing in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. It was soon lifted.

"Hermione…" He panted. "Go!"

I didn't know what made me stay but I did. I fell down next to him but he kept telling me to leave. The necklace around his neck was glowing red hot. Soon I heard a series of pops and cracks that alerted me that the Dark Lord and his followers had arrived. They were suddenly all around me.

The damp earth smelled familiar and welcoming. I looked around to see a familiar pond. We were at the place Malfoy seemed to have brought me a million times. My hair was lifted from the familiar warm gentle breeze.

"The prodigy, everyone," I heard voice hiss behind me. The group of followers burst out in to laughter.

I was still checking to see if Draco was ok.

"Your plan worked, even though you became a traitor in the end, my dear Draco." The voice continued. "You will pay dearly for that."

I watched the hem of his robes as he continued to circle around me.

"Nonetheless, I am still happy that you brought this fine specimen to me."

"Draco, are you ok?" I whispered. He nodded his head slightly.

I stood up to my full height to face the person, who has been feared above all, the name that most wizards fail to speak. I felt the hatred bubbling in me. He was the cause of everything, of many unnecessary deaths, of my parents' deaths, and Harry's parents.

'_Don't do anything rash Hermione, think with your head.'_ I heard Asis voice.

'Where are you?' I asked.

'_I'm with the girl you just torched.'_ She replied.

I called her over to me and soon my wand came through the circle of Death Eaters to my hand.

'_Merlin is with Dumbledore he's about to send Harry off now to come get you, the order will follow shortly.'_ She continued. _'You just have to let me know when.'_

"Cool little magic trick, but look what I can do." He lifted Draco off the ground and slammed his back into a nearby tree. He then spun him in the air like a spinning top and then crashed him onto the ground. He then lifted his wand once more to cause more bodily damage, but I sent out my magic like a whip and took his wand out of my hand. His wand flew into my hand which had Asis in it.

The Death Eaters had their wands raised, but Voldemort signaled them to lower them.

"Powerful, aren't we?" He hissed softly. He looked to the remains of his faithful death eater and placed them back onto me. His red eyes were staring into mine. Asis must of picked up on this for she wiped my mind blank of any thought.

"I have a proposition for you," He began circling around me once more. "You are a strong one aren't you, and beautiful too. You have a lot of power that I know isn't in your control, but I can change that. You see, without you completing the last task there's no stopping me."

I felt his eyes looking me up and down. I kept my face resolutely ahead as he continued to circle me.

"If you join me, I can spare your life, and the life of the one you love." My eyes shot over to Draco's fallen form.

"Yes, I know all about your "special" night." He said smirking. "I know because I was there witnessing it myself. What a fine little mudblood you are."

My eyes grew wide with shock and rage. I clenched my fists tightly and sparks flew out of my hands and wand.

"I heard you moan his name, over and over again, which naturally made me want you for myself." He continued. "Join me, and we will rule together. We will have the muggle and wizarding world at our feet."

"No!" I bellowed. "Never!"

"I was afraid you might say that." He replied. He held his hand out and the wand ripped out of my hand back to his.

I soon heard another popping sound, Harry, Ginny, and Ron apparated in front of me.

"The guest of honor has arrived," bellowed Voldemort. "Harry Potter."

Harry, Ron and Ginny raised their wands. All the Death Eaters raised their wands as well. A chill rippled through the circle as everyone was silent. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco get on his knees.

"Stupefy," I called out stunning the Death Eater closest to me. Soon an array of spells was shouted out towards us from the endless number of Death Eaters. None of them hit us because I placed a shield around all of us.

Ginny shouted out a spell stunning another Death Eater.

'Asis, get the Order now!' I called out.

I couldn't panic. I had to keep my breathing steady. I saw Malfoy run towards to Cho's remains, grabbing her wand. Spells were being shouted out everywhere. Voldemort was trying different spells to get rid of the shield I had placed around us.

Soon I heard the arrival of the Order. Ginny ran off giving out anything she could dish out. Bat boogey hexes, stunning spells, and body binding spells alike. Ron followed in pursuit. I saw Tonks fighting off two death eaters at once. Kingsley was jinxing another. Aurors from the ministry also arrived on the scene. A few of the Death Eaters tried to approach me but I sent them running with the jets of light shooting from my fingertips.

I saw Fred and George throwing what seemed like grenades at Death eaters which caused them to be encased in some foul smelling goo not allowing them to move. I saw Snape fighting off another Death Eater.

'Merlin what can I do?' I asked him urgently, binding yet another Death Eater.

'I'm sorry Miss Granger but I can't help you until the last task is fulfilled.' He called out.

'Behind you,' Asis called out.

I turned around and waved my wand. The Death Eater ran running into the lake. Jets of green light was being fired everywhere. It lit up the night sky. I turned to see Harry fighting Voldemort. I saw a purple jet shoot out of Voldemort's wand and it shot Harry in the chest making him fall gracefully to the damp earth.

* * *

Her eyes glowed electric blue when she saw Potter fall to the ground. All of her hair stood on end as if an electric current went through her. She glided fast past me to Harry's fallen form. Her whole body glowed with a white eerie light. She slowly placed her hands his chest as the light that glowed around her went to Potter. She slumped gracefully on her knees, as Voldemort advanced towards her.

* * *

Triumphant laughter filled the ground as he made his way towards me. I was too weak. I could barely move my legs. I looked towards Draco who looked at me. He was shouting something but I could barely hear him. Dumbledore was rounding up most of the Death Eaters still. Ginny looked towards me, horror etched on her face. It seemed as though everything was in slow motion.

'Asis,' I called out. I didn't get a reply. That last bit of magic in which I healed Harry must have ceased our link. My wand was in danger of falling out of my hand. I felt blackness ebbing at my consciousness. Tonks, Kingsley, the Weasleys, and most of the order were rounding up the last of the Death Eaters.

Voldemort stood in front of my slumped figure. I looked up at him and he looked back down at me a sneer crept over his face.

"Time's up." He said chuckling.

It seemed as though he was raising his wand in slow motion. I was reliving everything that has happened. My childhood, my years at Hogwarts, my parents, and weeks I spent at MWU and the time I spent with Draco. My father's words seemed to have echoed in my head.

"'_In the most complex of situations the outcome will always be simple.'"_

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks; it was so simply brilliant that Voldemort would never think of me using this spell.

I raised my wand slightly and whispered, "_Chinnechimo_,"

"Stop," I whispered softly. Voldemort stopped, fear and anger etched on his face.

"Drop your wand," I commanded. He was frozen as his arm dropped and the wand fell out of his hand on to the ground.

"Don't move," I whispered once more.

Harry stood up, and raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra," He shouted.

The spell hit Voldemort squarely in the chest. He flew backwards and landed with a hard thud on the ground. His body was motionless as Dumbledore ran to him checking to see that he was dead.

The _Chinnechi_ charm, simple but brilliant, I smiled at this thought. Darkness finally swallowed me as unconsciousness came over me.

**

* * *

A/n: All I have to say is WOW… the Dark Lord is finally vanquished. I hoped that you guys liked this chapter because I truly did. I feel all funny inside, like it's the ending of something good and moving on to something better. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for this entire story. I want to thank all my faithful reviewers who had been there since day one… well chapter 1. I feel all sorts of emotions right now; I don't know what it is…. Ah well… let me remind you there is only one more post left to this story. There is definitely going to be a sequel guys so don't worry.**

**Binnsgirl: **_Thanx for reviewing. Yes well Cho is a bitch and she is dead, as for Lucius Malfoy, no one will miss him and he will die of hunger, so basically he dies. When I began writing this I had no plot, no plan as to where this was going. I began to think of all of the possible people who could have a grudge against Hermione and then I thought about the part of the story in OTP in which Cho gets angry at Harry because he wants to meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks and she gets very jealous. I thought "EUREKA, I have my villain" A lot of EUREKA thoughts came to me. The whole Merlin thing came to me out of no where, how Hermione could speak to him at the fountain. I thought that was bloody brilliant. You also may have noticed that the plan wasn't revealed until last chapter because for a long time I really didn't know what that plan was going to be. Soon everything began to fall into place, like a neat little puzzle. It came out quite good if I say so myself. LOL. Thanx for being such an awesome reviewer… YOU ROCK_

**Maddudewalking: **_You get the best reviewer reward for this story hands down. Hands over giant rice crispy square. U have been here through it all, through thick and thin, since the beginning (or as far back as I can remember) not only that but you left amazing reviews that had almost got me kicked out of libraries because I was laughing so hard. LOL. Not only that but you seem to love hrm/sevy hook ups and yet you love my dra/hrm fic. You are also on my list on my xanga so u totally rock! What else… lol. Let's just say that YOU ROCK HARDER THAN ANYONE ELSE! My beta seems to agree with me._

**p.s. the red head at the fountain was cho chang, which was the same girl behind everything else…lol**

**James Lee: **_Christmas story has to be one of the best Christmas specials on the friggen planet. I love that movie so much that I have it on my computer, not only that but I also have a Charlie Brown Christmas, which I have been watching as far back as I can remember. My favorite part of a Christmas story is when we first meet the Bully and the Toadie. I love how he just pops out and starts laughing ROFFL I laugh at that part every single time I see that movie. My younger sister and I can never get enough of that seriously. LOL. Thanx for reviewing_

**Gentileschi: **_I have thanx to give to you too. Although we vaguely know each other I want to say thanx. Not only for giving me advice on studying abroad, but for also encouraging me and telling me that my story was good, even at times when I thought it was utter bull shit. Thank you so much, for everything._

**Dracos – sexy – bitch: **_Well there it is my wonderful beta, the end of the dark lord, and the end to yet another great chapter. As I have said it before I now must say it again. I am so glad we met, I am so glad because u has to be one of my best friends. Can you imagine if I had never stumbled across your story? I would probably still reading ff and not writing it. You have opened my world to possibilities I never thought possible. You're probably only one of a few people who I can totally be myself around. Not only that but you don't judge or scrutinize every single aspect of my life that I am truly not worried about (you know what I'm talking about). None of this would have been possible without you encouraging me to pick up a pen and start writing a story of my own. You're one of the most awesomest people I know. Thanx for being there with me, through all the tears and life altering decisions. I love you gurlie!_

**I want to say thanx to DodgerMcClure, Tzefira, and Gucci 83 for reviewing. You guys are wicked awesome. I hoped that you guys liked this chapter.**

**I want to thank every one of you for taking out the time and reading my thoughts and imagination. If you want you can be put on my xanga list in which you can read about fics that I am currently working on as well as ideas of new fics. My xanga is loveroffanfiction. Not only that but if you want me to do a special kind of fic containing any characters of the Potterverse send in you ideas. If I am not too busy I will write them. If not I will keep them in my noggin and contact you if I do decide to do it. Ok…**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


	24. Epilogue

**A/n: tears… sniffle… sniffle**

**P.S. U know I don't own nething by now, except for the plot**

* * *

Epilogue: The Last Task and the Last Decision

Potter and I kept watch over her fallen form as she still lay in her bed at St. Mungos. I felt guilty but happy at the same time. I was happy that she had survived, I was happy that the Dark Lord was finally vanquished. It had been four whole days since the Dark Lord fell. Mostly all of the Death Eaters were rounded up thanks to me.

The sunlight streamed through the lone window with white drapes. I was still in the clothes I had been in for four days. I was told by many to take a shower but I didn't want to leave her side. Harry had been in and out and looked as though he wasn't getting any sleep. Everyone wanted to speak to him; he was the cause of the downfall of one of the most powerful wizards of our time.

I held her hand, her soft hands that had cuts and small bruises on them. Potter held the other. I didn't know what to expect when she awoke but I wanted to make sure she was alright. Ginny kept popping in and out all the time with Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. Dumbledore also made a couple of appearances as well as the order. I sat there in the same seat I have been sitting in for days, stroking her hand softly.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was pulled into my mind, nothing showed that time went by. I went to room after room reliving old memories and emotions. I kept looking for Merlin's chambers but I would never find them. The corridor seemed endless as I kept entering rooms. Some of the doors still were shut tightly. I couldn't enter them at all.

There was a mounting sense of anxiousness as I went from door to door. I knew today I was going to find my way to Merlin. I opened one more door and I saw Merlin and Asis waiting for me.

Asis ran the length of the room and gave me a big hug.

"I am so glad that you are safe. You gave us a right scare, you did." She said smiling.

We walked over to Merlin and sat down.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, I knew you could do it." He said smiling. "I had underestimated you for a moment. I would have never thought of doing a Chinnechi charm, so simple, yet so brilliant."

I smiled at the both of them.

"You must finish the last task Miss Granger to grasp and harness your powers. Although there is not a threat, I would still like for you to finish the last task."

"Alright," I replied.

"There's still another matter that you need to take care of." Asis added, "But you will find out what that is as soon as you regain consciousness."

"You're beginning to stir," Merlin called out.

It felt like I was floating back to my body. I was aware of how sore my body was and how heavy my eye lids were. I opened my eyes reluctantly to see both Harry and Draco sitting there.

Draco's hair was ruffled and it looks like he hasn't shaved or done anything to groom himself in the past couple of days. I looked to Harry who had a wide smile on his face. His hair was sticking out at odd angles. I slowly sat myself up.

"I'm going to go get the Weasleys, let them know that you're awake." He patted my hand and made his way out of the room.

I turned to Draco; his eyes were filled with tears. I watched as they silently fell down his face.

"I am so sorry, please don't hate me." He said softly. "Hermione, it's true that I wanted to hurt you, but now I love you. I love you so much my heart is aching for you to forgive me. Forgive me for every stupid little things I have done, forgive me for everything that has happened to me. Forgive me for everything."

I grabbed his hand with my other and I was slowly pulled back into my mind.

* * *

I spent two wonderful weeks with Hermione before returning to my Manor. It was now mine since my father was dead. My mother greeted me brightly when I came home. I had finally given her what her heart wanted. Severus Snape and she were to wed in a few months. I was happy for both of them. The coldness that had once loomed in this house was gone. Since my mother was going to live with Snape I decided to sell the Manor. It was just too full of Malfoy pride and bad memories.

* * *

I had finally gone home to my house. I was surprised to hear the voices of children as I walked around the corner to my house. It seemed as though everything was back to normal as I watch the little girls play jump rope and the boys kicking a ball around. I unlocked my door with my key and walked into my house.

The house was unsettingly quiet. I saw a note on the stairs. It said 'open me'. I opened it, Draco's handwriting caught my attention. It read:

_Hermione,_

_To help you get back on your feet I decided to clean the whole house… no magic. I also sent over some food from my house all you have to do is heat it up in that muggle contraption, what do you call it, micormave? I will be by later. I need to talk to you._

_Love, _

_Malfoy_

I chuckled at the note and made my way into the living room. To my surprise I saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron watching the television. Ginny turned off the television and gave me a huge hug, Ron followed.

Harry came up to me gave me a huge hug as well. He then grabbed my hand and kissed it softly.

"I hope you not expecting me to cook." I said chuckling softly.

Harry, who was still holding on to my hand, slowly got on his knee. Ginny's eyes nearly exploded in her head and Ron just looked at me smiling. I looked down at the-boy-who-lived. His eyes were full of passion, desire, and love. I was completely and utterly speechless.

"Hermione," He said softly. "I love you so much, and the thought of losing you again makes me want to rip out my heart and eat it. I want you, I always have and I always will. Marry me."

He pulled out a black velvet ring box and opened it to reveal the single tear drop diamond ring in a gold setting. I looked towards the ring and then to the note that was tightly clenched in my right hand.

* * *

I went to Hermione's later than expected. My mother insisted on me helping her plan her dream wedding. I rung the doorbell and Hermione answered smiling brightly.

"I love seeing that smile on your face." I said as she stepped aside to let me in.

"Thanks for the food," She replied. "And for cleaning, that was really thoughtful of you."

I followed her into the dining room.

"So I have a couple things that needed to be gone over." I said sitting down in my usual chair. Her hazel eyes were shining brightly.

"Our potion has won the heart of our advance potions master. She is now sending it to various companies to get it tested and then marketed. We will soon be rolling in so much money we won't have enough people to hire to count it." I said smiling.

"Who knew that a potion that could cure the infamous squibs syndrome permanently would be such a big hit?" She replied softly, smiling.

"There's another thing," I fingered the small box that was in my pocket. I got up from the table and made my way around it. I got down on one knee.

"I can't live my life without you. You are the person I will and ever want to love. Hermione, will you be my wife?" I asked her.

Tears filled her wide brown eyes. I pulled out the ring. It was a princess cut one carat diamond in a single platinum band setting. Tears fell silently down her face.

"I… I," she said trying to catch her breath. "I can't."

"I'm sorry Draco," she said softly. "Harry asked me and I said yes."

I was in shock. I stood up quickly. My heart seemed to have stop beating. I closed the ring box and handed it to her.

"Why," I swallowed. "Why him?"

"He never lied to me." She said wiping her tears.

"I thought you forgave me?" I said softly.

"I did forgive you," She said. "But, I will never forget what you have done to me. Our relationship was built on one big lie. I don't even know you, the real Draco Malfoy."

"All you need to know is that I love you," I said to her. "That's all that matters. I know you love me too."

"I love Harry." She replied. That statement cut through me like a knife.

"You don't love him, you love me." I said to her.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." She handed me back the ring box. Her calling me Malfoy alone cut through me even deeper.

"Kiss me," I said softly. "Kiss me."

I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips captured mine in the sweetest kiss that I have ever tasted. Her hands went around my neck as we let our feelings for each other known. She pulled out of the kiss gently her eyes still closed. She opened her eyes slowly.

"I'm sorry Malfoy," She said. "I belong to Harry now."

I got up and left, heartbroken, knowing that no amount of magic could fix it.

* * *

Hermione and Harry wedded two years after the fall of Voldemort and after Harry completed his Auror training. Malfoy, who was completely heartbroken, went into self exile after he sold his house.

* * *

I watched as he took her away from me. She had made her decision. I hired people to follow her, to keep tabs on her throughout her marriage to Potter. She stayed home watching over Ron's son. Ron had married Luna Lovegood a year before Potter and Hermione had. Hermione was still making potions, and had begun writing books of her own.

Everyday before the marriage, since the day she turned me down I would send her one long stem blood rose. Reminding her every single day of every moment we had.

I am now in some disclosed place, just waiting. Waiting for her to come back to me, because with me is where her heart truly belongs.

THE END?

**

* * *

A/n: So ends this story… please don't throw anything at me. I told you there will be a sequel so don't get upset too fast. Please look for it, I haven't decided on the title but it should be out soon. Most likely it will be called, "Revenge, Doesn't It Taste Sweet?" So there it is. I want to thank all of my faithful reviewers. U GUYS ROCK! I want to thank my beta, dracos-sexy-bitch, check out her story in the meantime.**

**As Always… Cherbi161**


End file.
